


When Worlds Collide

by Elle123



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Modern Girl in Thedas, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 56
Words: 52,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle123/pseuds/Elle123
Summary: Elle is just an average every day corporate IT worker. She loves Dragon Age even if she is a little behind on the games.  But who knew our universes were so close together. Elle finds out when an explosion rocks her world.This work was started as a self indulgent self insert Modern Girl in Thedas story. While it still sort of is those things the characters have developed plans and plots that I never intended. I don't know what the rating will really be nor what romances will happen. I make no promise of posting schedule and I am known for hitting points of writers block but I will not abandon this story.





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 – POV OC

Elle grabbed her bag and happily walked to the elevator. News of another bizarre terrorist explosion had filtered into the office about an hour beforehand. She wanted to be home safe with her husband and her cats playing the new, to her, Dragon Age video game she had finally treated herself to a few weeks back. She had no reason to believe there would be an attack in her city, she lived in Iowa for Pete’s sake. But the explosions had been so bizarre; a small town not far from Rome, an Alaskan Inuit village, a small fishing village in Norway, a suburb of Cape Town, and many more. The targets made no sense, and no one claimed responsibility.

Elle stepped off the elevator and turned to head towards the parking garage. A strange almost electrical screeching sound off to her right caught her attention. She paused and turned to look for the source of the sound. Before she could register anything she was pulled off her feet, she was ‘falling’?

“It must be another attack!” Elle thought to herself. “But why am I falling? I was only on the second floor.”

Strange screaming noises caught her attention. She tried to focus to find the source but everything was so….. Green. Before she could bring her mind to fully focus on what the hell it meant for everything to be green she slammed into the ground.

She knew she had hit her head, hard. She had experienced enough concussions that she knew instantly it would be pretty bad. She tried to get to her feet, to look around and see what was going on. Her eyes wouldn’t focus, sound was fuzzy, her ears ringing. As she started to regain her feet something slammed into her side tossing her an unknown distance. The pain in her side was sharp and intense. Her eyes still wouldn’t focus but her hand came away from her side wet.

After an unknown amount of time Elle noticed that she could hear voices yelling in addition to the ringing of her ears. She realized she was laying on the ground her face pressed into the hard surface beneath her. She started to roll over but cried out in pain as the injury in her side made itself known.

Eventually Elle was able to turn her head and see human looking forms moving around her. The yelling seemed to have calmed. One of the figures moved towards her. She blinked trying to clear her vision, obviously she had hit her head too hard as the figure looked exactly like Cullen Rutherford from her game. It seemed he was speaking to her, though with her ears still ringing she couldn’t make anything out. She tried to get up again, but blackness quickly overtook her.

 


	2. CHAPTER 2 – POV Leliana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two prisoners are unconscious in the dungeon.

Leliana stared at the pile of strange items on the table before her. She was distracted by the sound of Cassandra glowering. She smiled at the thought of someone audibly glowering but if anyone could do it Cassandra could.

Cassandra did indeed glower. The apostate Solas was investigating the first of their two ‘prisoners’. Cassandra was already convinced of the man’s guilt. Leliana wasn’t sure. He was known to have opinions that found issue with the Chantry but there was no indication he was capable of violence. He was too much a child of his father to actually do more than speak out against abuses. No Leliana was certain he was not responsible but without knowing the true guilty party she would not do more than stay Cassandra’s hand.

It was the second ‘prisoner’ that interested Leliana. She didn’t think she was dangerous, but they couldn’t take risks. There had been items and bodies at other rifts but when one opened almost on top of Cullen and his men they had been able to save her from the demons. Leliana was pulled from her musing by the voice of the apostate.

“It is expanding, and it is killing him.”

“Is there nothing you can do?” Cassandra demanded.

“I believe I can stabilize the mark for a short time, but we must seek to wake him. It appears to be connected to the breach. We may be able to use it against the breach.”

The mage turned back and both women watched as he applied his magic to the unconscious man. After a while he stood and turned to face the two women. “There was another you wished me to look over?” he asked.

Cassandra pointed the mage to the next cell. “This one fell from a rift as it opened,” she explained. “The demons immediately fell upon her. She would have died had the rift not opened right in front of Cullen and his men. We have found bodies with similar items near other rifts, she is the first we have found alive.”

Solas knelt next to the woman. She had been stripped and lay naked beneath a blanket. As a mage he did not have to pull back the blanket to find her wounds and heal them. After a while her breathing evened out and she started to stir. 

The woman’s eyes opened, and she groaned. She turned her head to look around. Her eyes landed on Solas and flew open wide. She tried to back away, the blanket falling from her. “Gdje sam? Sto se dogada?!” the woman cried.

Leliana walked forward and reached a calming hand towards the woman. “Do you speak Common?” she asked in the gentlest voice she could manage.

The woman stared at Leliana in shock. “Ovo ne moze biti stuarno,” she gasped.

“Maker!” Cassandra gasped.

Leliana turned around, “What is it?”

“I think she’s speaking old Navarran!”

Leliana turned to stare at the woman in a new light. She noted the woman did not move to cover herself. “Old Navarran? Can you speak it?”

Cassandra moved forward, “Not much.” She paused looking for the words. “Moaj imi jay Cassandra.”

The woman stared at Cassandra with a mix of fear and relief. “Moje ime je Elle. Govori Engleski?!”

Cassandra shook her head. “Engleski I don’t know that word. We will have to find a scholar I barely remember my studies.”

The woman, Elle, reached out to Cassandra. “Razumijes lime?”

Cassandra looked at the woman with pity. She carefully pulled the blanket up to cover the woman’s nakedness. “Samo…… malo.”

The woman shook her head vigorously. The movement apparently painful as suddenly her hand went to her head. “Moja glava,” she groaned.

“Some of her injuries are beyond my ability to heal,” Solas explained. “Some I don’t understand. But she will live so long as she eats and gets some rest.”

“I don’t know the word for food,” Cassandra grumbled. Instead she mimicked eating. 

Elle carefully nodded, though Leliana noted how she appeared to be on the verge of tears. Leliana turned and instructed one of the servants to bring soup. Then she returned to the table of oddities.

Solas had returned to looking over the man. “I will prepare an herbal soup that may help to wake him.” With that he left the room.

Leliana looked up at the woman, Elle, again. The woman was staring at her with an odd intensity. When their eyes met Elle quickly looked away. Leliana decided she had pondered these mysteries enough for today. “I will see if I can find a scholar,” she told Cassandra as she turned to leave. “I am anxious to find out how she came through the rift. It may help us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote these first few chapters well over a year ago. I don't remember what language I was bastardizing horribly using Google Translate. I do know it was Eastern European. I wanted to use Russian but Google translate wouldn't give me the translation in anything but Russian letters so I chose something else. I also don't remember what the direct translations are anymore either. But I think you get the idea.


	3. CHAPTER 3 – POV OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's probably not a dream

Elle felt herself approaching consciousness. This time would be different. Clearly when she had ‘woken’ before she was just dreaming. Something horrible had happened and a coma had her finding herself in her favorite fan fic trope. “Modern Girl in Thedas”. But obviously that couldn’t actually happen.

It had been strange though. If it had been a dream why would there have been a language barrier? Shouldn’t she have been able to understand them? Why hadn’t she been the inquisitor? It didn’t really matter, it had all been a dream anyway.

Sensations of the physical world started to filter through. The bed she was on was lumpy and scratchy. Her stomach informed her it was hungry, loudly. Her eyes fluttered open and she didn’t like what she saw, grey stone.

“You… awake,” a strange voice said awkwardly.

Elle turned her head and sighed. Sitting on a chair near the open door was an aged chantry sister. “Yes,” she said quietly. “You speak English?”

The woman paused thoughtfully. “I know not….. word English.”

“It is my language,” Elle replied confused by the woman’s awkward phrasing.

“I speaking old Navarran,” was the reply. “Not spoken only read.”

Elle looked at the woman thoughtfully, that explained much. Of course, it didn’t explain why her brain was going this route. Her stomach loudly protested again this time sending a familiar shooting pain through her midsection. This was what happened when she forgot to eat, which happened more often than it should. 

The woman quickly stood. “You stay I take food.” She turned and walked from Elle’s sight.

“What on Earth?” Elle whispered to herself. “Am I actually dreaming hunger pains? Perhaps I am buried under rubble slowly starving to death.”

Elle quickly shook that thought from her head. The action sending a wave of dizziness through her. This was another somewhat familiar sensation, this was what happened when she missed a dose of her antidepressants. Odd that these symptoms invaded her dreams. If she was feeling like this it meant it had probably been a full day since the explosion, maybe more. If that was the case if she didn’t wake soon she most certainly would die. If she had been found they would have maintained her meds or maybe have started weaning her off, you couldn’t quit them cold turkey. If withdrawal was starting she hadn’t been found.

The woman returned carrying a steaming bowl and some fabric over her arm. The woman placed the bowl on her stool and walked towards Elle with the fabric. She knelt and reached to help Elle sit up. Elle tried to wave off the help but quickly realized she was very weak.

“How long?” she asked, thinking it a stupid question to ask a dream as soon as it left her lips.

“Two suns,” the woman replied as she helped Elle into what was apparently a loose robe. The woman moved quickly to ensure the guards not far away saw none of Elle’s nakedness.

“Two days?! How can that be?”

The woman looked at Elle in confusion as she reached for the bowl. “Slow please. I never speak before only read.”

Elle nodded as she reached for the bowl. Her hands shook too much to actually grasp the bowl and instead the woman carefully held it to her lips. Elle took several small sips as she contemplated things. If she was dreaming why was she suffering so many symptoms of her various ailments. She had never had a dream like this before. But it was impossible this was real. This was a video game.

“What is your name?” Elle finally asked.

The aged woman smiled “I is Sister Rena.”

“Thank you Rena.”

Rena nodded and pushed the bowl back to Elle’s lips. “Eat. Must get stronger.”

Elle allowed the woman to feed her the remainder of the bowl without interruption. She found when she was done that she was exhausted. Again, she wondered how this made sense in a dream. She closed her eyes and drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't expect to keep posting daily but figured I'd get things started.


	4. CHAPTER 4 – POV Varric

Varric carefully followed the elven mage down towards the dungeons. Since the explosion he had been largely forgotten. The thing that intrigued him was the fact that it wasn’t just the hole in the sky spewing demons that caused the Seeker to forget him. Something in the dungeons had her checking in down there multiple times a day. Something that caused her to accept the help of an Elven apostate. Whatever it was Varric was sure it was something worth knowing.

The dungeon was only lightly guarded, most of those capable of fighting were doing so. Those left to guard clearly were only intended to raise the alarm if needed. It was a simple thing for Varric to pass by unnoticed. 

Varric hadn’t known what he would find but was still amazed by what he did find. Nothing could prepare him for an unconscious human man with a hand glowing green, a human woman being tended by a chantry sister, and a table full of mysteries.

Varric looked over the table first. He knew if anything was moved the Nightingale would know, so he was careful to just use his eyes. He had no idea what to make of most of it, he decided he would have to wait until later to find out more. But he wouldn’t leave it forever, it was too interesting.

He then turned to observing the elf. Solas appeared to be finishing up some sort of magic on the glowing hand. The glow seemed to lessen. Solas then moved to carefully getting the unconscious man to drink something. 

Varric finally turned his attention to the third mystery. The chantry sister was quite old. She spoke in hushed tones a language Varric couldn’t identify. The woman she spoke to appeared to be in rough shape. Varric recognized the symptoms, withdrawal.

He studied the woman carefully. She didn’t appear to be the normal type to be addicted to drugs. It was clear she was wealthy and didn’t appear to regularly struggle to feed whatever her habit required. The chantry sister was carefully feeding a broth to the woman. There was a pause between them and the woman suddenly vomited. The sister sighed then help the woman clean up and lay back down. After the woman had settled the sister got up and left with the bowl.

“Varric?”

Varric was only able to maintain the appearance of calm due to long practice. “Nightingale?” he replied.

“What do you make of this?”

“Well if there wasn’t a tear in the sky spewing out demons I would say it’s quite intriguing but since there is a tear in the sky spewing out demons I will say it seems pretty tame.”

Leliana chuckled. “I suppose when you put it that way.” There was a moment of silence before she continued. “Cassandra is convinced the man caused the explosion, but I do not believe he is capable of such an act.”

Varric sighed. “I would have said the same about Anders before the mage rebellion.”

“But he was possessed no?”

“True.”

“Maxwell Trevelyan is a noble who spends his time hunting, not a mage. This is not the same.”

“So, you have already identified them?”

Leliana chuckled again. “You sound surprised.”

“I suppose not. So, who is she?” Varric indicated the cell where the woman now slept fitfully.

Leliana shook her head and walked up to the cell. “I do not know. She is unwell and questioning her is difficult.”

“She’s not sick. That’s withdrawal.”

“That makes sense. But should a mage not be able to identify the source?”

“Only if it is something they have encountered before. Judging by the fact I can’t even recognize the language they are speaking I bet it’s something none of us have ever seen before.”

“Hmmm,” Leliana nodded and contemplated for a moment. “It is apparently Old Navarran. Where that would still be spoken I do not know. We were lucky that Sister Rena is a scholar well versed in reading Old Navarran. She is still often stumped by the words this woman uses.”

“How did someone from so far away make it into the conclave?!”

“She didn’t. She literally fell from a rift at our feet.”

Varric just stared at the woman in shock. Here was a mystery even bigger than the hole in the sky. And apparently it was that same hole that had created it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only have 26 chapters pre-written so definitely not keeping this up but I do want to get the first few chapters out.


	5. CHAPTER 5 – POV Elle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short one today so you'll get a second shortly

Elle drifted towards consciousness, again. This would be the fifth time she had woken. She paused before actually opening her eyes. It was obvious she was still waking in Thedas, she didn’t need her eyes to tell her that. She tried to find any possible rationalization for it to still be a dream, but it really did not make sense. This had to somehow be real.

And that was when the panic attack hit her, full force. She began gasping and sat straight up startling those nearby. She barely acknowledged that anyone else was near her. She was really too weak to move but the adrenaline gave her strength.

“I’ve got to get out of here!” she gasped as she looked around like a panicked animal. 

She moved towards the open door to the cell she was in and a shaky old guard tried to move to block her. With panic induced strength she pushed him away. “I’ve got to get home!” she screamed as she ran past the man.

Suddenly Solas was in front of her his hand raised. She found herself enclosed in ice unable to move.

“No!” she screamed. “No No NO! Let me go!!!”

Solas said something she missed in her panic as he waved his hand towards her and blackness reclaimed her.


	6. CHAPTER 6 – POV Cassandra

Cassandra ran down the stairs sword drawn, several soldiers behind her. She hoped most had stayed at their posts, it was getting bad out there. She paused in shock at what she found. The woman, nude, encased in ice. Solas was lowering his hand and looking at the unconscious woman curiously.

“Explain this!” Cassandra demanded.

One of the elderly guards she had left in charge awkwardly climbed to his feet. “I am sorry Lady Cassandra she took me by surprise in her escape attempt.”

“Escape?!” Cassandra didn’t think it was possible. “But she was so ill how did she manage to overpower you?”

The guard grasped for some explanation but before he could respond Solas interrupted. “It was not a genuine escape attempt. She was experiencing panic in a way I have never seen except when in the grip of a fear spell. I do not know how she was exposed to such a spell but I have put her to sleep and balanced out her aura. She will be fine when she wakes.”

“Thank you Solas. Would you please unfreeze her, so I may return her to bed? Everyone avert your eyes!”

Solas nodded and used a warmth spell to dissolve the ice. Cassandra caught the woman as she collapsed and returned her to the mattress in the cell. As she left she closed and locked the cell door. 

“Is that necessary?” Solas asked. “She hardly seems a true threat.”

Cassandra grimaced as she turned to the apostate. She hated that currently everything appeared to rest on this man’s ability to revive the unconscious man. “I do not owe you any explanations for my decisions!” she snapped.

Solas lowered his eyes and took a few steps back. “Indeed.”

“However,” Cassandra sighed, “It is not that I fear she is dangerous it is my fear she may become a distraction. We are quickly approaching a time when everyone able to lift a sword will need to join the other soldiers. The demons keep coming and nothing is slowing down the breach in the sky. If you cannot wake him soon we will need your aid elsewhere.”

Solas nodded. “I shall redouble my efforts. I shall also prepare an elixir that can be administered to the woman in case she should panic again.”

Cassandra stared at the apostate in confusion. “You said it was a fear spell. Why should we prepare for another incident?”

“I said it was like a fear spell but I was right here and felt no magic being cast. Since I do not know the source I feel it best to prepare.”

Cassandra nodded. “Please provide the potion to Sister Rena. You have six hours to do what you can. If he is not awake by then I will need you in the field.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been able to move forward on my prewritten chapters in more than a week. Hopefully I can find Solas's voice again because that's the POV for the chapter I'm stuck on. Luckily we still have many chapters to go before we get caught up with where I am.


	7. CHAPTER 7 – POV Sister Rena

Sister Rena tried not to cower in the dungeons. She was the only one down there besides Elle. The man had woken and everyone who could fight had been sent to help.

Elle still slept since she had been put under a sleeping spell by the mage. Rena worried that the mage may have hurt the poor girl. She had NEVER trusted mages, why the Chantry allowed them to live was beyond her. 

Rena worried greatly about the girl. She had been so sick they hadn’t been able to improve their communication skills beyond the Old Nevarran they both ‘spoke’. She could tell the woman used different words and sentence structure, obviously wherever she was from they continued speaking the language unlike modern Navarra. No one could determine where she was actually from.

Of course with a hole in the sky spewing forth demons it wasn’t like it was easy to figure things out. If they were right and the man could do something about that perhaps she would be able to finally help this poor woman.

Suddenly a large explosion shook the building. Rena ducked assuming the worst. But at almost the same moment Elle sat straight up gasping. Quickly Rena moved to the bars of the cell, the calming potion in her hands.

“Elle,” she called gently. The woman turned to look at her clearly barely out of the dream she had woken from. “Vas …. U redu?”

Elle’s breathing was hard as she stared at Reno through the bars. Barely contained panic in her eyes. “Zasto sam u zatvoru?”

“Vi panika,” Rena explained. She held out the potion, “Ova pomoc.”

Elle cautiously stood up and walked to the bars of the cell. She took the vial from Rena and eyed it cautiously before quickly drinking it. It was only a few moments before she calmed and her breathing slowed.

Elle opened her mouth to speak but at that very moment a scout came running down the stairs. “We are saved!” he cried. “They did it!!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's on the short side. I'll probably post another chapter this week.


	8. CHAPTER 8 – POV Elle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering I got another chapter written last night and ideas for the next today I've decided to post another chapter!

Elle didn’t require a translation to know what was going on. Obviously, the breach had been closed. She took time to consider her situation as Rena celebrated with the scout. 

The potion had worked better than xanax in calming her panic, hopefully that didn’t mean it was more addictive. She was still very weak and could sense the signs of withdrawal still lingering. Going cold turkey on her current meds was definitely not recommended. She lowered herself to the stool Rena had been using, she was definitely past the worst of the withdrawal, but she had so little strength.

Rena rushed to the bars of the cell. “You hurt?” she gasped followed by something in what Elle assumed was common.

“I’m just a little weak,” Elle replied. She looked at Rena to see if she understood. That was one thing she had figured out in her few moments of consciousness. Rena didn’t always understand all her words.

Rena thoughtfully nodded. “Eat?”

Elle nodded, and Rena turned to the scout to give them instructions.

When Rena turned back Elle asked, “Am I a prisoner?”

“I not know,” Rena said as her hopeful face fell into a somber mask.

There was silence until the scout returned with a steaming bowl and a hunk of bread. Rena carefully passed the items through the bars to Elle.

“Slowly!” Rena warned as Elle lifted the bowl to her lips. Elle nodded remembering vomiting on the poor sister more than once.

They were silent while Elle ate. She only made it through half the broth and a few bites of bread before she was full and exhausted. She handed the leftovers to Rena and laid back down. She was tired but not quite ready to sleep so she turned and smiled at Rena. “Thank you.”

“Where you are from?” Rena asked cautiously.

Elle sighed. “Iowa”

Rena stared at her in complete confusion. Elle wasn’t surprised. “Not Thedas,” she clarified.

Rena gasped and quickly ran from the dungeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next were the last little bits from the original inspiration. Here is where things started to go a different direction.


	9. CHAPTER 9 – POV Cullen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some personal head cannon here that may not jive with what you think of regarding Templar skills.

Cullen did his best to lead the column of soldiers triumphantly towards Haven. It had been hard fought, but the apostate had been right. The mark on the hand of the Trevelyan boy had worked. The breach had stopped growing and things were now ‘calm’. 

He looked to where the boy lay on a stretcher. Unconscious the apostate had said. The elf walked closely beside the stretcher with Leliana and Cassandra on either side. Cullen barely contained a look of disdain, the boy was receiving better treatment than many of his men who had been fighting almost nonstop for days while the boy had been unconscious and, the possibility still remained, potentially was the cause of this whole fiasco. Cassandra insisted now that this proved he could not have been behind it.

As they neared the gates of Haven the cheering could be heard. A small smile touched his lips. These people were able to cheer in no small part due to the work of his men. He stopped at the encampment not wanting to deal with the crowds as exhausted as he was. He watched as the crowds quieted in awe upon hearing about their new savior. He watched as Cassandra and the elf followed the stretcher to the left. Leliana stopped to talk to a frightened looking Chantry sister just outside the gates. 

Cullen turned to his tent intent on removing his armor and attempting to remove the unspeakable substances that now covered much of it. As he reached for the first buckle he was interrupted.

“Commander!” Leliana called out to him.

“Sister Nightingale?” he turned to see her walking towards him the Chantry sister in tow.

“How certain are you that the woman you found is not an abomination?” She said quickly.

The exhaustion abandoned Cullen quickly as he suddenly remembered the poor woman. He had not thought of her since handing her over to the care of the Chantry sisters setting up impromptu healing and care services. 

“It is impossible to say with certainty with as little exposure as I had to her but I do not believe she was working with the demons.”

“But what other answer is there?!” The Chantry sister demanded of Leliana. “If she is not of Thedas what else could she be?”

Cullen opened his mouth to voice his confusion but Leliana cut him short. “Not out here,” she hissed a dark look pointed at the Sister. “Cullen please join us.”

Cullen reluctantly followed the two women to the Chantry. He contemplated the words of the Sister. “Not of Thedas.” How was that possible? It did make him worry but he tried to keep his worry in check. Unchecked worry of abominations and blood magic were what had led him to ignore Meredith. That would not happen again. He shook himself from his thoughts as they walked down stairs.

“Why is she being kept in the dungeon?!” He demanded when he realized where they were going.

“A precaution only,” Leliana stated as she opened the door to the cells. “There were too many unknowns. It was only in the last day that she was actually confined to a locked cell and then only to keep her from being a distraction as we fought for our lives.”

Cullen stared as he looked through the door. The woman sat huddled in one of the cells. A light robe the only clothing she had on and a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She was gaunt and looked unwell. She looked up at them as they entered. Her eyes were dark and slightly sunken but they still latched onto him in recognition.

“Cullen.” She spoke softly but he heard his name clearly.

“How does she know my name?” he demanded.

“I don’t know,” Leliana said cautiously. “But I have suspected for some time that she recognized both Cassandra and myself when she first saw us.”

The woman turned to the Sister and began speaking quickly. The sister responded though seemed to be overwhelmed at the speed at which the woman was talking.

“What language are they speaking?” He quietly asked Leliana.

“Old Navarran, Cassandra recognized it from her studies in her youth. We were fortunate that Sister Rena was a scholar of older languages based here at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Can you tell Commander is she a demon? An abomination? A mage?”

Cullen turned to look at the woman who was clearly trying to explain something to the sister and becoming quite exasperated. He tried to tune out distractions, to focus. There were always signs if you paid enough attention. A well trained templar could not only sense the use of magic but with focus sense its very presence in a mage. Abominations were tougher but he had been trained. He worried about his lack of lyrium dampening his skills when he could detect nothing. Did he dare risk sharing his conclusions knowing they could be wrong? If they were asking him they must have their doubts. The sister had said she was not of Thedas. But if this woman were any of the things Leliana had mentioned she hid it well he could detect nothing.

“I don’t see any sign that she has any connection to magic or the Fade. If I had not seen her fall from a rift myself I would seriously question why you were even asking me such a thing.”

“Good,” Leliana said as she approached the cell where the sister was proving to be more and more exasperating to the woman.

“I think she must be mad!” the sister explained. “She is making no sense and she keeps insisting she is not of Thedas. Everything else makes no sense. We need someone more versed in Old Navarran than I or we must get someone to teach her Common!”

“It is alright sister,” Leliana said as she moved to open the door. “The Commander has confirmed she is not an abomination and save for her moment of panic she has proved to not be a safety concern. Are you able to assist in helping her to settle in to better quarters and get her better clothes?”

“You’re letting her out!” Rena exclaimed. 

“Yes,” Leliana replied as she opened the cell door and held a hand out to the woman. “She is weak and must recover from her illness if she is to be of help to us. We will see about finding additional help, if there is any to be found.”

The foreign woman took Leliana’s hand cautiously. It was clear to Cullen she was incredibly weak when she could barely stand on her own. He almost moved to pick her up and carry her before remembering what a mess he was. He watched as the Sister and Leliana took the woman up the stairs, seemingly forgetting he was still there. Cullen sighed and began the walk back to his tent, hopefully he would have a few minutes to himself before he was needed again.


	10. CHAPTER 10 – POV Elle

Elle sat on the small bed in the small room she had been left in. It was very tiny, and she sincerely hoped her panic would not set in. But the door was unlocked, and she assumed she was allowed to leave if she wanted to. At least it was warm, it must have been adjacent to a fireplace.

Rena had helped her to clean up and put a fresh sleeping garment on her. She had also helped Elle use the latrine housed inside the Chantry. Elle was very excited to learn about the ‘magically’ endowed cleaning cloths the nobles had probably insisted on, Rena had clearly found something questionable about them. She knew it might actually be runes or something but to her it was all magic. And really it made sense that nobles would want as little to do with the business of excrement as possible. 

Elle had laboriously gotten Rena to teach her the common words for latrine, food, and hold. The last had been the hardest to get across what she was looking for. Her years in the SCA had taught her the importance of knowing the word(s) people would yell if someone was wandering into a dangerous situation. She was sure someday she would learn it was not a direct correlation for the English word hold but hopefully she would know to stop and look around if she heard the word moving forward.

Elle’s days in the re-enactment community had also helped her when she requested paper and ink to write down a phonetic dictionary of words she had learned for study. She had taken a single class once that taught her how to sign her name using a quill and she didn’t stumble too much remembering how to write with the quill. Though, she was certain her penmanship was atrocious.

When Rena had brought the writing supplies she had also brought a small pile of clothing. It was all clearly used but mostly of decent quality. Elle eyed the breast binding suspiciously all her attempts to use such garments in the past had failed spectacularly, binding wasn’t meant to work on women of her endowments. Maybe she would eventually be able to request supplies to make one of her preferred supportive underdresses. In the meantime she would be dressed and there were enough layers to keep her passably warm in the winter temperatures she knew would be waiting outside.

Elle laid down and contemplated extinguishing the candle. Having not taken anxiety meds in a number of days it was likely she would have trouble getting her brain to shut down. But she could still try some of her meditation techniques perhaps they would work. After several minutes of careful breathing she opened her eyes and started imagining runes and bindrunes on the walls of her room. Eventually her eyes drifted shut and she was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few notes I am a member of the SCA, it's an international historical re-enactment group look up sca.org if you are interested. No not everything I claimed my character can do is something I have done BUT it's all reasonable. Also the bindrunes thing is a bit of a bastardization of some of my pagan learning. It's a Norse pagan thing.


	11. CHAPTER 11 – POV Josephine

It was late. Josephine had decided to attend in her nightclothes when Leliana had called a meeting. Her robe supplied sufficient warmth and decency for any random late-night visitor to the Chantry. She looked at her fellow advisors. Cassandra was obviously exhausted but had cleaned up and was dressed in a simple tunic and loose pants, likely what she wore to bed. The Commander was dressed similarly. Leliana was the only one who seemed to be fully dressed but she was also cleaned up and Josephine had long suspected that she slept fully dressed regularly, prepared for any circumstances.

“How is the Trevelyan boy?” Leliana asked.

Cassandra looked up. “According to Solas and Adan he is doing well enough. They both agree he is unconscious and appears to be healing. Solas states that the mark is calm as is the breach. Though he insists that the breach must be broached again but with more power.”

“More power?” Cullen gasped.

“It makes sense,” Leliana nodded. “With more magic the mark would have more power to draw upon.”

“No!” Cullen exclaimed. “We must seek more templar help. Templars can reduce the power of the breach to make the mark enough as is.”

“Perhaps we should leave that argument for now,” Josephine added before the disagreement could escalate. “It is not something we can make any decisions on tonight.”

Cullen looked somewhat ashamed. “Apologies Ambassador, you are correct. Are there any other topics that should be discussed tonight?”

“I am curious to know about the quarters you assigned today Leliana,” Josephine turned to the spy master for an answer.

“I am sorry I did so without conferring with you first, I needed to remove the strange woman Cullen found, at the rift, from the dungeon.”

“Why would you do that?” Cassandra was clearly surprised.

“I needed her to believe I trusted her. She is a mystery we must solve but if she was sure she was a prisoner it is doubtful she would work as hard to communicate with us.” Leliana explained.

“You needed her to believe she isn’t a prisoner?” Josephine asked. “Does that mean she is not to be trusted?”

“I cannot truly say,” Leliana replied. “I do not believe she is a direct danger to anyone so long as she is watched. She doesn’t understand common but somehow she seems to know us.”

“How is that possible?” Cassandra exclaimed.

“You may not have noticed that first day, but she appeared to recognize both of us when she woke. Also, she knew Cullen when she saw him and spoke his name. How she can know us at a single look without speaking common concerns me greatly.”

“That is very strange,” Josephine commented thoughtfully. “Does she recognize everyone?”

“She did not seem to know Sister Rena who has been able to communicate with her at a rudimentary level. In fact, the sister informs me that Elle insisted on learning some key phrases and writing them down in her own language before she would allow the sister to leave her for the evening.”

“Do you believe it would be dangerous for me to visit tomorrow?” Josephine asked. “Perhaps we shall see if she recognizes me.”

“I think that is a good idea but please let us have the introduction while I am present,” Leliana replied. “If she knows you as well that means she knows the leadership Divine Justinia had chosen for the Inquisition. That someone outside this circle would know who we all are is a very disconcerting thought.”

No one had wanted to discuss what that could mean so the group reluctantly disbanded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah my Leliana is super suspicious. Honestly there are some things I wonder about with her sometimes.


	12. CHAPTER 12 – POV Solas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling like giving another chapter this week. Also there's some personal head cannon on how the Fade works. Also tags are starting to be updated as I get further into the story and have a better idea of what's happening. They will continue to change.

Solas sat thoughtfully in his small cabin. This was the first time he had been able to contemplate the current situation in depth. Obviously, his plans had not gone as expected. Just another mistake he had made, and he would do what he could to correct it. It would be a significant investment of time and resources, but he would not leave innocents to suffer unnecessarily. 

He was uncertain of the path this group planned to take but it was obvious that the Seeker and the Commander were making plans for a future fighting the breach and the demons. Obviously, they would need the boy, Maxwell was his name. Solas would need to be certain that he was firmly entrenched in Maxwell’s circle of advisors/companions if he wanted to stay close. Fortunately, he was the only one that could advise on the mark at all so it seemed he would be safe for now. 

His mind drifted to the strange woman he had been asked to treat while attending to the boy. They said she had fallen from a rift. He didn’t sense anything in her indicating she was a spirit manifested in the physical world. He didn’t sense any magic in her. He had not had time to contemplate her while he had to focus on ensuring the breach did not destroy them all.

There had been so many strange things about her when he had tried to heal her. Healing was not his strongest ability, but he could sense things wrong with her that he had never before experienced. Something in her body that was affecting her mind, it was involved with the drug she had in her system, but he didn’t dare mess with what he didn’t understand with the Seeker and the Nightingale watching over him so closely. 

The fact that physical people were falling from rifts and there was a strangeness to them that could not be explained was highly disconcerting. It implied that when rifts formed that they connected with some other physical location. Perhaps he should seek out the woman’s dreams for answers.

Solas settled himself for sleep. Here at least his need for wards and protections was minimal. He would be able to focus his energy on finding the woman. He did not know if she still resided in the dungeons, but he did know she had not left the confines of the chantry, that at least would make finding her a bit more straightforward.

Solas searched the Fade in the area connected physically to the Chantry. It did not take him long to find the location he believed she was located but he could not be certain. He found what he could only describe as a Void in the Fade. It was not like when a mage made barriers around their personal space, then there was always something THERE. It was not like when he came across a dwarf, they could be found in the Fade seemingly sleeping there as they did in the physical world. This was as if the Fade ceased to exist for a certain amount of space. He had never seen anything like this before. He settled himself to study the strange new thing for the remainder of the night.


	13. CHAPTER 13 – POV Elle

Elle woke feeling surprisingly refreshed. She was surprised she had slept as well as she had with no meds to calm her mind. Before getting up to use the facilities she contemplated her current reality. There was no denying she was here, and it was real. This was NOT a dream or a hallucination or any other possibility of her mind making it all up. She really was here. 

Now she greatly regretted that she had taken so long to get the Inquisition game. She had only gotten through Crestwood in the game. She didn’t know what awaited them at Halamshiral or the Western Approach. She didn’t know how Corypheous could be defeated. She was sure it was possible, they wouldn’t have created the game if it wasn’t. 

Suddenly she stopped. This wasn’t a game now. This was real. If this was real how much of what she knew could be trusted? Well the good news was it would be some time before she could truly communicate what she knew, and she would have time to see and hear how events moved in the real Thedas. Then she could decide how much her knowledge might be able to help. Would they understand she didn’t know the whole story yet? How had the Blight and the incidents at Kirkwall come to pass? There were so many options. Was Alistair the king? Had the Warden lived or died? Had Hawk been a warrior? A mage? A man? A woman? So many questions. But the big one right now is who was the Herald of Andraste and were they a kind benevolent person or a complete asshole?

Elle took a breath and tried to clear her head. All these racing thoughts would do nothing for her instead she must get up and face the day. Learning to live in her new world was the most important thing right now. 

After a quick trip to the latrines Elle set about attempting to dress herself for the day. The breast band was a challenge, but she made it work well enough for now. The leggings were much too long, and the tunic was quite baggy. The coat unfortunately had a seam that was falling apart. As she was trying to decide how to deal with the seam a gentle knock sounded at the door.

Elle opened the door to find none other than Josephine standing on the other side with a small tray of food, a friendly smile on her face. “Josephine!” she gasped before stepping aside to let the woman in. She almost missed the look of surprise on Josephine’s face as she found Leliana right behind Josephine, a look of suspicion barely visible beneath the ‘mask’. Elle squeaked upon seeing the spymaster.

Elle turned instead to face Josephine who had put the tray down on the small table in the room. She motioned for Elle to eat. Elle carefully examined the food, cautious about eating anything without her IBS meds in her system. It appeared it would probably be safe it seemed to be a kind of gruel or porridge and a small roll of bread accompanied by what appeared to be tea. 

Before digging in Elle pulled out her impromptu dictionary paper and insisted Josephine teach her the words for the gruel, the roll, and the spoon. Josephine seemed quite pleased with the experience. As Elle was about to put her quill down suddenly Leliana appeared at her side and place a small vial next to the tray. She provided a word which Elle dutifully wrote down, as Leliana watched her carefully. After she had written the phonetic pronunciation she picked up the vial. She was pretty sure this was the same potion Rena had given her to ease her panic. She decided she was ok for the time being and put the potion back on the table. She needed to understand how addictive it was before depending on it. She had always been careful with her Xanax and she would be the same with any herbal/magical options provided to her here. Leliana nodded and left the room. 

Josephine began speaking pleasantly to Elle as Elle began to eat her breakfast. She had no idea what the woman was saying, and Josephine could have been spilling state secrets safely with as much as she knew of common. After she had finished eating Josephine reached for the tray. Before she could take it, Elle motioned for her to stop. She quickly picked up the coat and showed the gaping seam to Josephine. Josephine looked mortified to see this, but Elle smiled at her and made motions of sewing. Josephine smile back and nodded before collecting the tray and leaving. 

Elle sighed as she found herself alone again. She hoped that Leliana wasn’t too suspicious of her. If she was this would be interesting. She HAD to hurry up and learn common quickly. Perhaps there would be a teacher somewhere in Haven. At least she could start working with Rena to get as many basic words down as she could, then maybe immersion would be enough.


	14. CHAPTER 14 – POV Leliana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote another chapter so decided to share another chapter. I really want to share more but I am making myself keep ahead in case I hit serious writers block again.

Leliana watched as Josephine left the room assigned to Elle then returned carrying a small bag. She chose not to interrupt what was happening and instead decided to wait for Josephine to return to her office. To her surprise a short while later Josephine escorted the woman from her room and out of the Chantry. Leliana nodded as her agent cautiously followed the pair.

Eventually Josephine returned without Elle and made her way to her office. Leliana followed her in, closing the door behind her after confirming no one else was in the room. “Josie?” she asked.

Josephine sighed and turned to Leliana. “You have her watched correct?”

Leliana smiled. “Indeed, one of my best. Especially if you didn’t notice. Where did you take her?”

“I took her to the tent we have set up for clothing repair.”

“Why?”

“She had an issue with the coat that was given to her. I cannot believe it was handed out with such a large hole. Instead of asking me for a new one she asked for the materials to fix it.”

“She spoke with you?”

Josephine chuckled. “No but the motions for sewing are pretty much universal I believe. When I returned with the sewing kit I wasn’t sure what I expected but she opened it and immediately set to work repairing the coat with a skill I haven’t often seen. After she was finished she tried to ask me something, eventually through hand motions I did figure out she was trying to ask if there were other garments that needed repaired. So, I took her to the tent, several of the elves were already present and I let her get to work.”

“What did you tell the elves?”

“Simply that she doesn’t speak Common, but she was here to help with the work and to please take care of her until I could send someone to bring her back.”

Leliana sighed thoughtfully. “I suppose it shouldn’t cause any harm and at least she is being helpful. But let us have someone inspect her work before anything is returned to the owner or the quartermaster.”

Josephine nodded in agreement before sitting down to work at her desk.


	15. CHAPTER 15 – POV Elle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo we hit 500 hits! Here's a short chapter to celebrate.

Elle was glad Josephine had understood her offer of assistance with mending. Josie had brought her out of the Chantry to a large tent with a brazier for warmth. Several elven women were already engaged in work. Elle had tried not to stare but she was so excited to meet real elves. Josie had clearly explained some things about her including sharing her name, but Elle ignored most of it. She picked up a piece that could use darning, found a stool to sit on, and went to work before Josie had even finished explaining to the elves. 

Elle tried to tune everything out and just focus on what she was doing. This was usually the best method for avoiding her brain running away with her and sending her into panic. She didn’t notice when Josephine left nor, did she notice that the elven women stared at her the entire time she worked on the hole she was covering.

When she was finished Elle held the piece out in front of her to check for other holes or issues. Before she could get far in her examination the garment was snatched away by one of the elves. Elle looked up in shock and found the three women inspecting her work intensely. Finally, one looked up at her in a look of awe. 

Elle wasn’t sure what to make of things until the woman grabbed what she had been working on and showed Elle the patch job she had done. Then she snatched the garment Elle had been working on and pointed to the well experienced darning Elle had done, the repair was almost invisible. Then the woman grabbed another garment and pushed it towards Elle.

Elle stared at the garment for a moment. The woman became exasperated and found the hole needing repair and pushed it into Elle’s hands. She made motions indicating she wanted Elle to sew. Elle carefully sat down as all three women stared at her. She pulled the threads from the kit Josephine had given her and carefully matched it to the new garment. Once she had the correct thread she set to work darning, working slowly so the women could follow what she was doing.

When Elle finished her work, she looked up to see the women looking at her with excited looks. They spoke to each other excitedly before they all grabbed new pieces and set to work trying to copy what she had done. Elle watched for a moment and realized they would need some extra input, so she set about doing her best to teach them without words.

By the time Elle realized she was getting hungry she had learned the names of the three women and they were teaching her many of the words involved in sewing. She was pretty sure she knew the words for thread, needle, snips and wax. She also knew the words for the colors white, brown, black, and grey; the colors of the clothes they were working on were very basic, and the black was the natural color of the fiber not a dyed color. 

She was about to try to ask about food when a bell rang and the others all set their work down and stood up. They looked at Elle expectantly. When she returned their looks with confusion they made motions indicating eating. She happily nodded and stood up to follow them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is still part of the original plan before the characters decided to do their own thing. Originally Elle was just going to work with the other seamstresses. While she still makes clothing further into the story it won't be as big of a deal as this chapter implies.


	16. CHAPTER 16 – POV Varric

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have another short chapter this weekend.

Varric was sitting down to eat in the tavern when the group of women entered. He almost didn’t give them a second glance, but the mystery woman was among them. She walked quietly smiling as the three elven women talked with excitement around her. He watched as the elven women took her to the bar and all four were given standard rations. He smiled inwardly when he realized that while the tavern could hold more people the only table with enough open seats to handle all four women was at his table. They approached him cautiously and he motioned them to sit.

The mystery woman hadn’t looked around the whole time she had been in the tavern, following closely to the other women. She looked up once she sat and looked directly into his eyes and froze. Varric looked her over with new eyes. She was somewhat gaunt from having suffered through withdrawal, but she was clearly used to having food regularly. She had dark hair and incredibly deep brown eyes. Her skin was of olive complexion. She did not appear to be used to hard labor.

“Varric Tethras,” the woman finally breathed in a whisper. 

Varric smiled. “My renown proceeds me!” he exclaimed. “What may I ask is your name?”

The woman smiled at him in confusion. One of the elven women leaned over, “She doesn’t speak common messere. But Lady Josephine told us her name is Elle.”

Varric looked back to the woman, Elle, curiously. She clearly had heard her name and realized introductions were being made she smiled and inclined her head towards him before turning her attention back to her food. Something about it seemed to bother her, though he didn’t know why it was the standard mash of meat, potatoes, and vegetables served in Ferelden. 

“Would you tell us a story Master Tethras?” one of the elven girls finally spoke to him interrupting his examination of the mystery woman. 

Varric of course could not turn down an opportunity to tell a tale. He launched into a story regarding one of the quirkier adventures that he had experienced with the Champion of Kirkwall. He was somewhat lost in his tale when Elle suddenly leapt to her feet and ran from the tavern to the surprise of everyone present.


	17. CHAPTER 17 – POV Solas

Solas had been watching the strange woman from a dark corner in the tavern. It had intrigued him that she had been with one of the elves he had already started grooming as an agent. He was surprised that she had been released from the dungeon, but he was grateful, it would be easier for him to learn more about her if she wasn’t under the constant eye of those in charge. When she had suddenly run from the tavern to the surprise of everyone present he had calmly told them to continue eating and he would see if he could calm her. He worried she had experienced another bout of fear and knew it could be dangerous if anyone else tried to stop her. 

When Solas exited the tavern, he was in time to see her run into one of the small latrine buildings not far away. So, it wasn’t fear this time but illness. He waited a respectful distance from the latrine. He was actually starting to be a little concerned when she slowly exited the building her eyes focusing on the ground attempting to avoid looking at anyone.

He took a moment to appreciate his association with Wisdom before he approached and spoke in her own language, “Are you alright?”

The woman turned red in embarrassment. “It’s nothing,” she whispered. “I just suffer from IBS and I ate something I shouldn’t ha-.” She stopped suddenly and looked up at him seeming to realize that he had spoken her language. 

“Solas!” she gasped. “You speak my language?!”

Solas tried to hold back his smirk but knew he failed. “I sought knowledge in the Fade when I finally had a chance. I am glad to know it was successful. Now, how may I help you? It appears you are suffering an illness.”

Elle looked at him dumbfounded for a moment. He watched as a war of thoughts passed through her mind. “How am I here?” she whispered before collapsing into a sobbing mess. 

Solas was quick enough to catch her before she hit the ground. She wailed into his shirt and babbled incoherently. He was trying to decide where to take the clearly inconsolable woman when several figures came running towards him. He looked up to see Commander Cullen and Sister Leliana approaching him with looks bordering on accusation. 

“What happened to her?!” Leliana demanded. 

“I believe she is still ill,” Solas replied trying to ignore the implication that he had anything to do with her current state. 

“That doesn’t explain why she is crying,” the Commander said firmly his hand hovering over his sword.

Solas took a breath to calm himself, he couldn’t afford to have these people distrust him. He had to be completely honest. “Once we had calmed the breach I put my mind to solving the many mysteries before us. I realized that we must be able to speak with this woman, so I sought knowledge of her language in the Fade. I asked if I could help her in her own tongue and the realization that someone can communicate clearly with her has apparently overwhelmed her.”

It was clear the Commander did not like this answer but Leliana spoke before he could say anything. “Please help me bring her to her room. Perhaps once she calms you can use your knowledge to help solve some of the mysteries surrounding her.”

Solas nodded and picked the woman up to carry her, following Leliana to the Chantry.

When he had set Elle in her bed he turned to Leliana. “Have you found no better mage to tend to her health?”

“None that I dare allow the knowledge they would need to deal with her,” Leliana explained. “I have not had time to vet all the others. Please see what you can do to calm her and heal anything you can.”

Solas nodded. “I will but perhaps for now it would be best if I had privacy.”

Leliana eyed him before nodding and leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damnit Solas learning things in the Fade ruins one of my plot points!


	18. CHAPTER 18 – POV Cullen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Cullen based chapters have been problematic but we'll just keep moving forward

Cullen stared down at the table in the council room. They had spread a map of Thedas over it to use for planning their next move but what that move would be he didn’t know. He waited with Josephine and Cassandra for Leliana to join them. 

Suddenly the door opened and Leliana entered, much to his surprise. “You have left her alone with him?!” he demanded.

Leliana nodded. “For now.”

“Is he to be trusted?” Josephine asked.

“Of course!” Cassandra exclaimed at the same moment Leliana gave a firm, “NO!”

“What can you possibly mean?” Cassandra demanded of Leliana.

Leliana sighed then looked at her friend. “He may be helping us now, but we know NOTHING of him Cassandra. We cannot trust him.”

Cullen felt his unease deepening. “Then why did you leave her with him?”

“For now Commander it is a calculated risk. I cannot risk sending anyone else to tend to her. We have no one else who can understand her as well as he apparently now can. It is clear his current goal is the same as ours and I will depend on that for the time being.”

“I do not trust that he suddenly has the ability to speak her language,” Cullen grumbled.

“Nor do I,” Leliana agreed. “I accept he uses magic differently than any other mage we have ever encountered but his understanding of her language is suspect. I have already set several agents throughout Haven to keep an eye on him when he finally does leave the Chantry. But for now we need to understand more about her and if allowing them time for him to calm her does that so be it.”

“Do we know what exactly happened?” Josephine asked. 

“According to my agent she apparently became ill after eating. He sent someone to notify me as soon as it happened. When he saw Solas approach the woman and begin speaking to her he sent other messengers to actually fetch both Cullen and myself.”

Cullen began to pace a hand firmly gripping his sword. He tried to convince himself it was not because the man was a mage that he was suspicious. “I do not like this!” he finally snapped. “Point me to a battle with my sword and I will happily fight for what is right. All of this sneaking is not for me. Please call me if there is something I must assist with, in the mean time I will be training our troops.”

He stormed from the room and from the Chantry. It was poor manners of him he knew but he honestly could not deal with it a moment longer. He needed a task he understood. He didn’t understand the Breach. He didn’t understand the woman who had fallen from one of the rifts. What he did know was that there were rifts out there in the world and soldiers would be needed to stem the tide of demons, to protect the innocent. Protecting the innocent was the only thing he had ever wanted to do. He didn’t know how many innocents had already died due to his failures, but he would be damned if another would fall because he had failed to train his men properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also WOOO over 10,000 words now!


	19. CHAPTER 19 – POV Elle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finished the first draft of chapter 40 so felt like giving you another chapter.

Elle wasn’t sure how long she had been crying. She lost all sense of everything when she finally found someone who understood her. How had he done that? 

She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes before looking around. She found herself back in her room Solas sitting on the floor next to her bed rubbing soothing circles on her back as he hummed softly.

“Solas?” she whispered softly. 

Solas looked up with a sad smile. “I am sorry I upset you.”

“It’s… It’s alright. I was just so shocked. Do you know how I got here?”

Solas shook his head. “I do not but while there are many questions I am sure we both have right now my main concern is your health.” 

“But-“

“No there will be time for questions later first we must see to your wellbeing. Please can you tell me what you suffer from?”

Elle sighed. She wasn’t keen on telling people she had only just met the extant of her issues, but she no longer felt the shame she once did. The biggest challenge was going to be explaining them in a way someone from Thedas could understand.

“Well my IBS is probably the most significant thing.”

“That is not a word I understand.”

“It’s an acronym it stands for Irritable Bowel Syndrome. Really, I suspect that the doctors never really completely understood it themselves. Basically, what it boils down to is if I eat certain foods I am ill. Back home there were medicines I could take to reduce the symptoms, but I would usually still avoid certain things that I knew would make me sick. Sadly, I guess I have a new world of vegetables to learn what does and doesn’t make me sick.”

Solas seemed to think for a moment on what she had explained. “I do not know all the herbs the humans here use but I do believe there are some herbal remedies that may assist you in reducing the symptoms. I am not a knowledgeable healer but I shall research and perhaps there is a magical remedy for your illness. You said that this was the most significant thing does this mean there are other things?”

Elle nodded but decided to evade for a little longer. “I don’t know how they will manifest here but I suffer from a lot of environmental allergies. Do you know that word?”

Solas smiled. “This I know there are magical treatments for. We will not be able to work on the treatment until your allergies manifest, which is unlikely this high up in the mountains. Is that all?” Solas looked at her as if he knew there was something she was still not telling.

Elle sighed. “Do people here suffer from mental illness?”

Solas looked thoughtful turning the phrase over in his mind. “I have heard of those who have experienced severe trauma developing unrealistic fears or other negative behaviors is this what you mean?”

Elle sighed, it was too much to hope that they knew or understood chemical imbalances in the brain. “That is one form of mental illness but I suffer from another. Mine is caused by imbalances in the chemicals produced by the body. It causes me to have a skewed view of the dangers around me. I am often unrealistically overcome by fear to the point of endangering myself or sometimes simply incapacitating me.”

“Ah,” Solas said as she paused. “The moment when you ‘attempted to escape’ from the dungeon.”

Elle nodded. “Though I hardly remember that with the withdrawal.”

“Yes I sensed a drug in your system but did not dare attempt to assist without understanding the nature of the drug. Forgive me for being so blunt but you do not seem to be a drug addict.”

Elle chuckled. “It was the drug used to treat my mental illness. It was potent and it helped keep me calm but going without caused severe problems for my body.”

“Your healers would use such potent drugs as ‘treatment’?”

“Yes, my condition is considered very severe. It’s called Panic Disorder because of my tendency to be overcome by complete panic when certain things happen. In addition to my regular drugs I also had an emergency drug as well that would calm me significantly. But I usually try to avoid using that as it is known to be very addictive. Speaking of meds for panic attacks Leliana left me that vial over there. I didn’t dare risk it without understanding it more. Can you explain what it does?”

Solas looked at the vial clearly recognizing his handiwork. “It is a simple herbal potion to cause deep relaxation. It is probably similar to your ‘emergency drug’ as it can be abused.”

Elle closed her eyes and nodded. “I thought as much but just knowing it is available can sometimes help keep me from going over the edge. Is there anything you can do to help with this?”

Solas shook his head. “With my current knowledge no. But I will attempt to find you help. I believe a spirit healer if one could be found might actually be able to heal you completely.”

Elle laid back into her pillow. She was very exhausted, but she didn’t like the idea of laying around being useless. “I should get back to helping the girls with the sewing.”

“No,” Solas said as he kept her from sitting up. “Regardless that there is little we can do for your conditions right now you need to get some rest. You are still recovering from your injuries and your withdrawal. You should sleep for a while. I will see that someone brings you a dinner of bland foods. Rest and gain your strength there will be many many questions to come and you will need your strength for that.”

Elle thought to argue but realized he was right. She was amazed that she was not being interrogated already. Perhaps this was somehow part of the interrogation and she had failed to recognize it. 

She heard Solas stand up to leave as she accepted his instructions. She started working with her bindrunes as she had the previous night to calm her mind. She had barely started when Solas suddenly cried out “What are you doing?!”

Elle’s eyes snapped open as she looked to the mage. “Practicing my bindrunes,” she whispered. “Should I not be doing that?”

Solas eyed her cautiously staring at her as if he would look through her for several moments. “You are not a mage,” he finally whispered. “But I just felt you manipulate the Fade. How can this be?”

“I what?” Elle was shocked. She knew of the Fade of course but she was manipulating it?

Solas shook his head. “I sense no danger in what you are doing but for now be cautious with the use of these ‘bindrunes’ you could become a target for those who do not understand what you are doing.”

Elle nodded and breathed a sigh of relief. The bindrunes were the only thing she had found so far that helped to bring her some calm in this strange world. She closed her eyes and began again when she heard the door close. Eventually she drifted off to deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record Panic Disorder combined with IBS can be absolute misery until the meds are fully figured out. It's taken a VERY long time to come to terms with not being embarrassed about either of them.


	20. CHAPTER 20 – POV Leliana

Leliana waited for Solas to finish with the woman. She did not know how long it would take and she needed to make sure she spoke to him immediately following his visit, he would be less prepared to keep anything from her. She was surprised when he quietly left the room not long after the others had left her to go about their various duties. He stood outside the door with his eyes closed for several minutes. She was almost prepared to interrupt him when she saw him shift and begin casting. When he had finished he opened his eyes and turned to her.

“Lady Nightingale,” he said. 

“What did you just cast?” she demanded perhaps more firmly than she intended.

“Wards only,” Solas explained. 

“Why?”

“There is something about her that I cannot yet fully comprehend. She is no mage but there is some strange connection she seems to have with the Fade. I would keep her from gaining unnecessary attention by covering her presence with my own wards. Should anyone notice the strangeness of the Fade they will attribute it to my wards.”

“That is well thought out. What can you tell me of her?”

“I chose for now to focus on her health only. She is clearly overwrought and still weak from her injuries and withdrawal.”

Leliana sighed. “I accept this what can you tell me?”

“Her health is normal for her. She has been much dependent on potions for maintenance prior to this point, one or more of those potions were what she suffered withdrawal from. I believe after a bit of research I can help with some of her issues, but a spirit healer will be necessary to completely treat all her illnesses. In the meantime, it is imperative her diet remain very bland and simple. I have commanded her to rest for now.”

“Tell me Solas how it is you speak her language now?”

“As I said before I sought the knowledge in the Fade.”

“Such knowledge is available there?” Solas nodded in response to her question. “Does that mean you know where she is from?”

“That I do not know, I only sought knowledge of the language not where it might still be spoken in such an archaic dialect.”

“What do you think of her Solas?”

“I believe that wherever she is from it is so different for her that it is as if she is in a completely different world. The drug that was in her system is beyond anything I have ever seen or heard of. Likely we should carefully guard her against exposure to those that would harm her.”

“Thank you Solas. Would you return when it is time to bring her dinner? I would like you to be present to ease communications.”

Solas nods. “I will research herbal remedy options for her in the meantime.”  
 


	21. CHAPTER 21 – POV Rylen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka the chapter where Rylen started to push his way into a narrative he was never supposed to be involved in.

Rylen had only been working with the recruits for about an hour when he saw Cullen approaching. Usually Cullen was not to be seen during the afternoon training sessions that Rylen ran, it was when he caught up on his paperwork.

“Everything alright sir?” he asked when Cullen was close enough.

Cullen looked down at a note he carried one more time before closing in on Rylen and speaking just loud enough for Rylen to hear. “Leliana has requested the services of a trusted templar for the remainder of the day. She is in the Chantry. I will take over the afternoon training.”

“Anything I should know ahead of time sir?”

Cullen pinched the bridge of his nose before shaking his head and looking up at Rylen directly. “No, just do what she asks. She will explain everything she feels fit to share with you. Whatever she needs I am certain it is necessary.”

Rylen nodded before saluting and turning to head to the Chantry. He thought carefully over what little he knew. There could be only one reason that they would want someone other than Cullen and that was assurance that his lyrium withdrawal would not limit his templar abilities. What sort of situation had developed that would require a templar to use his abilities? 

He walked up to Leliana and saluted. “Knight Captain Rylen ma’am, I was sent by the Commander.”

Leliana looked him up and down for a moment before nodding. “Follow me Knight Captain.” 

She turned and led Rylen down one of the halls that led to the sleeping quarters attached to the Chantry. She dismissed the guard stationed at the head of the hallway then led Rylen part way down. She motioned to one of the doors. “What do you sense here Knight Captain?”

Rylen looked at the door. He sensed the presence of magic and opened up the way he had been trained. “There are wards set not just on the door but on the whole room. Would you like me to dispel them?”

“No,” Leliana spoke quickly with a bit of harshness. “We will leave them for now. Are you able to tell if there is anything else present?”

Rylen tried to ‘see’ past the wards. There definitely was something different there but there was nothing he could explain or identify. “Something,” he finally said, “but nothing I can determine without triggering the wards.”

Leliana sighed. “Very well. I would like you to take the position of guard for the remainder of the day, the night shift will relieve you. Please change from your templar armor before taking up your position. I want you to keep as much of an eye as possible on this room. There are things here I don’t know, and I am trusting too much to an unknown apostate who I must rely on for the time being. Please do all you can to keep him unaware of your observation.”

Rylen saluted and left to change into rank and file guard armor. Leliana was still standing looking at the door intently when he took up his position. 

The afternoon passed slowly for Rylen. He was not used to simply standing for so long anymore. He did what he could to distract himself from the boredom and keep himself from fidgeting too much. Several people came and went from the hallway, but none approached the door in question. Occasionally he would reach out with his senses to see if he could find a crack in the wards, but they were seamless, set by an expert. 

Finally, as evening set in he watched as the strange Elven apostate, Leliana, and a servant approached the hall. He saluted to the Nightingale as would be expected of a guard. She barely acknowledged the salute and they continued on through to the doorway. Rylen carefully turned his senses to the door. He felt the wards drop and nearly dropped his spear, there was NOTHING, beyond the wards! How could there be nothing? He carefully turned to look down the hall, they were not looking his way. 

He watched as the apostate knocked on the door. He called something in a language Rylen didn't understand to the occupant.

The door opened, and he recognized the woman that had dropped at their feet from the rift. The elf leaned in and spoke softly to the woman. She looked at him confused for a moment before nodding and closing her eyes. Rylen let out a small gasp as suddenly the room 'existed' to his senses. The elf looked up at him and he quickly attempted to nonchalantly walk to the other side of the doorway. He internally berated himself for giving himself away until he was relieved by the night shift.

Upon being relieved he immediately went to the tent the Nightingale had set up as her base of operations. He walked in and saluted stiffly, “Ma’am!”

She turned her gaze to him and the disappointment was almost painful. After staring him down for much longer than necessary she finally spoke. “What startled you enough to give yourself away?”

“I’m not quite sure how to explain it ma’am but after he spoke to her the room suddenly seemed to ‘exist’ where it hadn’t before. I know it was there physically but from a magical perspective it was as if it wasn’t even there. I’ve NEVER experienced anything like that before. There’s always SOMETHING there no matter how small. And once the room ‘appeared’ I could definitely feel residual magic though nothing beyond the general background hum I feel anywhere in Haven.”

Leliana looked thoughtful for a moment. “Thank you, Knight Captain. You have at least for now reassured me that the apostate is being honest about what he has shared so far. Please return to the Commander.”

Rylen happily saluted and headed back to the training grounds. At least there he knew what to expect.


	22. CHAPTER 22 – POV Elle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet the Herald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In celebration of American Thanksgiving have another chapter this week! Also I managed to write 2 more chapters today. The word count in my personal copy is over 35,000.

The morning for Elle had been quiet. She had been awake for a while when a servant arrived with a bland breakfast. She waited for a while thinking someone would come for her. She knew from what little discussion that had occurred the previous night that Leliana was anxious to question her. She had told Solas she would not speak until the next day after the Herald had woken as she did not wish to repeat herself. Such a firm statement had drawn interesting looks from both Leliana and Solas. 

Solas had provided her with some new words for her to add to her ‘dictionary’ so she spent some time studying. She was starting to wonder if anyone was going to come for her, so she decided she would go help with the sewing again.

When she reached the main hall of the Chantry she knew why no one had come to get her yet. Yelling was occurring in the council room. Before she could decide if she should return to her room or not she watched as Roderick stormed from the room and out of the Chantry. She watched the door for several minutes before deciding she should continue on. Unfortunately, just as she was about to turn the door opened and Leliana stepped out. Her eyes quickly landed on Elle. She said something to one of the guards, who saluted and left, as she motioned for Elle to join her. Elle hesitantly moved towards Leliana she dared not ignore the summons. Leliana indicated she was to join the others in the room. 

Elle tried to avoid looking at anyone while she tried to figure out where she should stand. Eventually she chose to stand in a corner, it didn’t offer anywhere to run but also kept her as far from the others as possible. When she looked up they were all looking at her with varying looks of curiosity. 

Her perusal of the others in the room came to a quick halt when she found the Herald. He was human and was wearing the ugly beige outfit from the game. But he was so ruggedly handsome he managed to make it look sexy. She found herself wondering what ‘class’ he was since there were no obvious indicators in his clothing. Suddenly he started smirking and she realized she was staring. She quickly turned her eyes to the floor, knowing there was no hiding her blush of embarrassment. 

After several more awkward moments the door opened and Solas walked in. He smiled at her and moved to stand near her as the advisors spoke with him. After several minutes of animated discussion, it appeared they were arguing about the questions to ask her, Leliana seemed to become the leader of the questioning.

“They would like to know how you know them,” Solas finally translated.

Elle paused glad she had been giving some thought to how she would answer questions of this nature. “Where I am from the Inquisition is a story.”

There was a flicker of interest from Solas before he translated for the advisors. There was another moment of confusion before Leliana exerted control again. “She asks how you recognized the others but did not recognize the Herald.”

“There are multiple versions of the story. People have many different ideas of who the Herald was.”

Solas forgot to translate at first and quickly said, “So you are from the future?”

“No as far as I knew before I woke up here the story of the Inquisition was fiction.”

“Solas!” Leliana snapped as he started to open his mouth to ask another question. 

He appeared to apologize and provide a full translation of what was said. This of course led to some further arguing by the advisors. Elle noticed that the Herald, was his name Maxwell or something else, was not participating in the arguments but was instead just watching her. 

Solas finally turned back to her again. “If this is a story how did you recognize everyone but the Herald on sight?”

Elle chuckled. “This would be difficult to explain to you and we are currently speaking the same language. But there is a technology where I am from that allows stories to be told with moving images. The images of the advisors and the companions of the Herald are extremely accurate it would seem.”

Again, a flicker of intense curiosity passed over Solas before he translated for the advisors. It seemed that everyone was stumped for a moment. She started to wonder if they were going to throw her back in the dungeon when the Herald finally spoke up.

“He wants to know if you know who caused the Breach,” Solas translated.

Elle paused thoughtfully considering her exact phrasing. “I may.”

“You may?” Solas was actually surprised.

“I had not finished the story when I arrived here. I know who was believed to be responsible at the point I was at, but I do not know if that was the truth or not. I don’t even know if the story I know is true to this reality, maybe the tale I know has almost no connection to this reality.” 

She almost continued but Solas held up his hand and provided a translation to the Herald. There was some animated discussion, but it wasn’t as excited and confusing as the previous discussions between the members. Solas even provided some thoughts before they seemed to come to an agreement and he turned back to her.

“They would like to know what your story says will happen next.”

Elle looked around thoughtfully. “Has the Inquisition been officially declared already?”

Solas asked the advisors and the response came from a slightly startled Cassandra. “She says only moments before you were brought in.”

Elle nodded. “That’s what I thought. Well the timing in the story isn’t very specific so I don’t know how soon it will happen but the next thing to happen in the story is the Herald will go to the Hinterlands to meet Mother Giselle and to help bring some stability to the area. You, Varric, and Cassandra will go with him.”

Solas provided the explanation and the advisors looked at each other in surprise. It appeared to her that they were uncomfortable with how much she appeared to know accurately. The discussion seemed to be settling when Solas spoke to them again. Whatever he asked startled Josephine and she looked somewhat guilty.

“What did you say?” she asked Solas.

Solas shook his head and turned to her with a sad looking smile. “I asked if perhaps they would like to ask you how you had come to be here.”

Elle smiled. “They had forgotten that part huh?” 

Solas simply nodded.

“I honestly don’t know the specifics. Where I am from there had been a series of explosions that had happened recently. What happened when I came here I assumed to be another explosion. I now guess that instead of a true explosion it must have been a rift opened and pulled me through. I wonder if the other unexplained explosions were other rifts.”

The advisors appeared to find this explanation fascinating and there was much discussion again. Eventually the Herald interrupted the discussion, and everyone paused at his comment eventually they all nodded apparently in agreement. 

Solas turned to her. “They have recommended that for now you and I should spend some time working on your ability to speak Common. It will likely be a few weeks before we can get a presence established in the Hinterlands, and that must be done before the Herald travels there.”


	23. CHAPTER 23 – POV Maxwell

Max leaned against the wall of a random building in Haven. He had started the day deciding to people watch but now he was focused on the strange woman, Elle. She was trying to hold a conversation with Varric using the small amount of Common she had been taught. He had to say he was impressed that she was being moderately successful especially since Solas had left her to go study something. Supposedly when she had arrived in Thedas shortly after the breach she didn’t know a word of Common.

He really wasn’t sure if he believed her story. Leliana had shown him the strange items they had found with her and around some of the other bodies they had found. They hadn’t yet told Elle that any of her possessions had survived her trip through the Fade. He knew that was the truth at least, she had fallen out almost literally at Cullen’s feet. 

As much as he didn’t want to believe that somewhere there was a place that viewed the horror they were currently living as a fiction it seemed that the facts were weighing in her favor. And if she was telling the truth she might be able to help them. Though she admitted she didn’t know the whole story she obviously knew enough that she could help them make the best of things for the events she did know. She did seem to know about the trip to the Hinterlands even though they had only just decided on it minutes before she joined them in the council room.

There was something else that was bothering him. Solas had confided in him that she seemed to have a strange ability to dispel the Fade. At first, he thought Solas meant she was a Templar but Solas had explained that what she did was unlike anything he had seen before. Solas wanted to figure out a way to test her abilities without alerting anyone else to what was going on. He was afraid what would happen if the wrong person learned what she could do. 

Max watched her closely as she laughed when Varric corrected her. She looked so small and weak and innocent. He had to admit there was a lot about her that reminded him of his sister. His thoughts wandered to Evie, he hoped she was alright. The family had received no word from her since the uprising. But he had received coded letters just prior to the outbreak of the war that she had plans to escape The Circle. They had trained together many days before her magic had manifested so he knew she had the skills. He had told Leliana and she had agreed to keep scouts looking for her.

He brought his focus back to Elle. He worried what would happen if her abilities became known. Mages would certainly fear her, and Maker knew what the Templars would think. He guessed if they didn’t force her into their service that they would kill her and try to figure out what made her different. No, he wouldn’t allow someone who from all accounts was completely innocent in everything going on right now to suffer. If she could do what Solas said they would have to find a way to protect her from those who would misuse her skills. Perhaps they could pass her off as a strange templar from some far-off land.

Max pushed off from the wall he was leaning against and walked over to where the pair were still trying to talk awkwardly. He noticed that Varric had a picture book and they were using it to teach her some new words. “How are things going?” he asked Varric.

Varric looked up and smiled. “Herald! Have you met Stranger yet?”

“Stranger?” Max asked.

Varric shook his head. “Nope not the right nickname yet.”

Max turned to Elle who was looking at him with a smile. “Greetings…. Herald,” she said as she carefully considered her words. “I am …. named ….. Elle.”

Max bowed with a flourish. “Pleased to meet you Elle. I am Maxwell and I much prefer my name to being called Herald.”

Elle blanched as she appeared to try to make sense of everything he had just said. Finally, she hesitantly asked, “Maxwell not Herald?”

He smiled and nodded. “Or just Max.”

She smiled seemingly happy she had understood. “Greetings Max.”

Suddenly Max knew even if he hadn’t already been determined to protect her that he absolutely had to keep her safe. “Do you know how to fight?”

“Fight?” she responded clearly confused by the word. 

“Fight,” Varric said quickly as he pointed to the men training that they could see through the main gates to the village.

Elle turned to look and quickly looked between the two men nervously. “No, no fight.” She said quickly.

Max looked at her sadly. “You must learn to fight,” he said. He offered her his arm and she hesitantly took it. “Let’s see about getting you some practice weapons and armor.” 

Max proceeded to take Elle around to the blacksmith. They found her some very basic leather armor and some wooden practice daggers. He could tell she was uncomfortable with the idea of fighting but in this world, it would be necessary. When he had a chance, he would catch up with Solas to see what they could do to test her abilities. They would need to find someone to help her when they were gone. He knew they would be gone for a month at the least and it could be even longer than that depending on what they found in the Hinterlands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Evie has not resurfaced in my personal draft yet which is about 20 chapters ahead of this point. I am wondering if anyone thinks she should show up or if they will find out she didn't make it? I keep thinking she's going to show up so maybe she won't. I don't know. I also haven't decided if this Maxwell prefers men, women, or both. What do you think?


	24. CHAPTER 24 – POV Elle

Elle sighed as she sat down on the bench. It had been a hectic three weeks since the formation of the Inquisition. First Solas had given her an intense crash course in Common. She could now mostly function in daily life without a translator but there was still a lot to learn. Then there was the day Max had approached her for the first time. She hadn’t known what to think of him and then he had insisted she start learning to fight. She hated the idea but knew he was right especially when he focused intensely on her ability of self-defense not offense. 

The past few days had started each morning with more language lessons, followed by afternoon defense practice, and then late afternoons were spent helping Solas understand her ‘abilities’ with the Fade. That is what they were working on now away from the others, apparently Solas and Max were the only ones that understood that she could do these things. What they were she still was at a loss to explain. Apparently when she put up her protection bindrunes they actually managed to negate the Fade. 

Today they had been seeing if she could cause a spell of Solas’s to fail if she surrounded it with bindrunes. So far, she had successfully disarmed an ice mine spell and dissolved a floating mage light. It was strange how exhausting this was in Thedas, she had never felt so drained when she practiced runecraft back on Earth. 

Solas walked over to her. “I have an idea can you build a wall in front of you? I would like to cast a weak fireball at you.”

“A fireball?!” Maxwell exclaimed

Solas looked at Max in dismay. “A weak one. If it should hit the damage would be well within my abilities to heal.”

Elle stood up and nodded. “I am willing to try.”

Solas took up a position a distance away from her. “Let me know when you are ready.”

Elle focused hard on the idea of building an invisible wall out of the bindrune then nodded. Solas cast his spell and the small fireball flew at her. She watched as it fizzled mostly before it hit her but hit it did.

“Ow,” she yelped as she jumped back.

“It didn’t work!” Max yelled as he ran towards her.

“No, no I’m ok,” Elle said as she looked down at her chest. There was a small singe mark on her armor. “It was like touching a hot pan, it hurt but didn’t cause any real damage. I did see the fireball lessen as it passed through the wall I had created.”

“Fascinating,” Solas whispered as he double checked that she had not taken any damage other than the small mark on her armor. 

“I wonder when you were planning on telling me this?” a feminine voice said sternly as Leliana materialized from the nearby trees. Her gaze was focused on Solas.

Before anyone could say anything, Max stood in front of both Elle and Solas. “It was my decision to keep this a secret until we understood the nature of her skills,” he said quickly.

“You’re decision?!” Leliana’s voice dripped with venom. “Who are you to be making these types of decisions?”

“The supposed Herald of Andraste and the only one with the ability to close the rifts.” Maxwell stood firm not backing down.

Leliana eyed him carefully before backing down a little. “I see.”

Finally, as the tension lessened a little Elle decided to step out from behind Max. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know that you were not told. I thought all of my movements would have been watched by either you or your scouts.”

Leliana eyed her for a moment before looking back to Max. “I knew, I just have been wondering why I hadn’t been told yet. What is it exactly that you have been testing?”

Solas stepped forward this time. “As I told you after I first spoke with you I sensed a strange connection between her and the Fade. We have been able to experiment and determine that she is able to negate a connection to the Fade with what she calls ‘bindrunes’.”

Leliana eyed him with caution before turning to Max. “You have seen this?”

Maxwell nodded. “Yes, what just happened was the first time something we tried didn’t work quite as we expected.”

“And what were you trying?” Leliana asked.

“I was attempting to see if she could create something like a wall to stop a fireball,” Solas explained. “While it did make it through it was definitely decreased before it hit her. There are definitely possible ways this skill could benefit the Inquisition.”

“I see,” Leliana paused, “but why the secrecy?”

“We feared what might happen if her skills became general knowledge too soon,” Max explained. “Mages might see her as a threat and Templars might try to control her.”

Leliana appeared slightly surprised at this train of thought. “Indeed, that could be a problem. You two are scheduled to leave in two days. It is time the rest of the advisors know this and prepare a plan. We will need to continue her practice while you are gone. Please all three of you join us in the council room in half an hour.”

Leliana quickly walked off. Elle looked up at the other two in concern. “You didn’t tell them?!”

Maxwell had the decency to look chagrined but Solas simply shrugged. “I don’t know them all well enough to trust them with such knowledge yet. The Commander is a former Templar after all, I could not risk that the unknowns about your skill would not result in you being returned to the dungeon.”

“And I agreed,” Maxwell added. “I will require much more from the Commander before I trust that he is truly no longer a Templar. My sister was taken to the Circle and I still don’t know what has become of her. I will not allow the Templar to run about unchecked if there is anything I can do to stop it.”

Elle was surprised at the distrust in Max. “Well we should clean up and get to this meeting.”

“Indeed,” Solas agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah she learned Common too fast probably but Solas screwed up that part of the story. I haven't had any inspiration for a couple of weeks but I still have a lot of chapters left as padding so that's good.


	25. CHAPTER 25 – POV Josephine

Josephine stared at her parchment as she wrote. It was stream of consciousness and would likely mean nothing, but it helped her to focus considering everything Leliana had just shared with them. Somehow this strange woman who knew them all but thought of them as a fiction had abilities that would make Templars jealous. She had seen the light in the Commander’s eyes when he realized what it meant. 

“I don’t want her to become a tool to be fought over,” Maxwell stated suddenly. “I fear she could become a target if anyone really knew the extant of what she can do.”

Josephine nodded. “Yes, she could become a target for assassinations or kidnaping plots. Her skills could also be put to great use.”

“Imagine what she could do to an abomination,” the Commander whispered.

“Think of what it could do to her before she could act!” Maxwell almost shouted.

“She must be trained,” Cassandra interrupted before Maxwell could continue his tirade. 

“But her training must be unknown,” Leliana added. “No one can know that she is learning only now to control this power. We must concoct a story that will be believed. Many people know that she was injured during the explosion at the Conclave and that she did not speak a word of Common. We must spin a tale that can include these facts. They must even account for the few soldiers that know she fell from a rift, as I am certain that tale will spread as she rises in prominence.”

Josephine noticed that Solas was quietly translating everything to Elle in her native language, so she would not miss anything being said. “Do you have any thoughts on this Lady Elle?”

Elle looked a bit startled at being addressed and suddenly being the center of attention. “I am not good with…” she paused and said a word to Solas in her own language.

“Lies,” he supplied.

“Lies,” Elle continued. “But I can try. I trust you.”

“Perhaps then a tale that is not far from the truth,” Josephine offered thoughtfully. “The fact that you are from a far-off land is certainly true and fits with what is known of your language skills. Perhaps you were brought to the Conclave by someone from Navarra.”

“There are known groups that have broken from the Templar and the Chantry in the past,” Cassandra added. “Perhaps, she was raised by such a group cut off from the rest of the world?”

Josephine smiled. “Cassandra that is brilliant! It could even explain her lack of fighting skills. She was being trained to use her ‘Templar’ skills not fighting so she was sent with someone to protect her. They were caught in the explosion, but her skills protected her until she could escape!”

Leliana nodded. “It is not so impossible especially with the existence of the Herald.” 

“But who will train her when we are gone?” Maxwell asked.

“I will,” the Commander spoke up. “If we want to pass her off as somehow connected to the Templar she would need to be trained by one.”

Maxwell eyed the Commander suspiciously and Josephine wondered where his distrust of the Commander came from. “If anything should happen to her while I am gone Commander, I shall not forgive you.”

Cullen took a step back, apparently surprised by the Herald’s intense threat. “Of course, nothing shall happen. I will train her in both Templar skills and fighting skills. She will be completely safe, and I shall keep her guarded closely.”

“Am I a prisoner?” Elle interjected suddenly.

Josephine jumped at the interruption and looked at the woman appalled that she would think that. “Of course, not my lady! Do you object to our plans?”

“I will train with Cullen?” she asked.

Josephine nodded. “Do you object to this? Do you want a different teacher?”

Josephine watched in fascination as Solas and Elle had a short conversation in her own language.

“I am free to leave if I wish?” Elle asked. 

“Where would you go?” Leliana asked quickly.

Elle looked around with a forlorn look. “Nowhere,” she whispered. “Will someone help with Common?” she asked with a more determined look.

Josephine smiled. “I would be happy to try to help you with your continued lessons. I could also teach you about our traditions and how to interact with the different people you may meet throughout Thedas.”

“Ok,” Elle responded with a smile. 

Though, to Josephine the smile was a lie. She knew the woman was unhappy. “Is there anything we can do to make your stay more comfortable?” she suddenly asked. 

Elle looked thoughtful for a moment then held up her arm showing the sleeve that had slipped over her hand. “Could I perhaps make myself clothes that fit?” she asked.

“You make clothes?” Josephine was startled. She knew the woman could sew but she had no idea she was a tailor. 

Elle nodded with a smile. “I used to make some of my own clothes back home. It was an activity(?) of mine.”

Josephine smiled, the idea of new fashion ideas that no one had thought of in their world was exciting. “I will see if I can get some fabrics for you. Perhaps we can go shopping this afternoon?”

Elle nodded with a smile. “Thank you.”

“Do we need Solas and Elle for anything further?” Josephine asked the others, and no one indicated a need. “Thank you for coming. You can go now. I will come find you when we are done.”

After the two had left Josephine looked to Leliana. “I assume you will work with Cassandra to develop an appropriate story?” Leliana nodded. “Please provide me with the necessary information when you have it completed. I will work with Elle to help her spin the story.”

She then turned to Cullen. “Is there anything you need to begin your training with Elle?”

Cullen looked to Maxwell. “I believe we should discuss your thoughts immediately following this meeting and determine an appropriate location for this training. I would like to participate in your training session with Solas tomorrow as well to gain a better understanding. Leliana, I believe that you should set scouts to keep the training location fully protected from prying eyes.”

“I agree,” Leliana replied. 

“Good,” Josephine smiled at how well such a large surprise was being handled. “What else do we need to discuss before the Herald heads to the Hinterlands?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's later than usual. I always proof my chapter before posting and this is the first time since Thursday last week I've had a chance to do so. Got hit by inspiration today so if I get a good amount written and have time to proof the next chapter I might post it as a bonus. Also updated some tags. A lot of stuff will only be touched on in a few chapters but wanted to add the warnings. Also updated to Explicit since I know I will be pushing that line at a minimum, but most of the time it will be mature at most.


	26. CHAPTER 26 – POV Elle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle finally mourns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a tough one for me to write

Elle sat in her small room admiring her small collection of fabrics and sewing supplies. She had barely held herself together to make it back. Apparently, she was too good at keeping the smile plastered on her face and Josephine didn’t notice at all. She just chatted away happily unaware that Elle was barely aware of her existence. 

The teal wool sat on top of the pile. Her mind tried to distract her with thoughts of it probably not being wool but something else as she didn’t think they had sheep in Thedas but who was she to know for sure. But it was all for naught. There it was soft teal wool the exact same shade as she had dyed for her husband once. It was supposed to be green, but the indigo had been so strong it had overpowered the yellow.

She picked up the wool and held it close. As soon as the wool touched her cheek the sobs began. She missed him so much he was her everything. She would never bug him again about working on his art. He almost certainly believed her dead. Would he be ok? Would their friends be able to help him move on? He would never hold her again. Never laugh when he realized he had stuck his foot in his mouth when trying to give her a compliment. Never again taste the amazing recipe for Mongolian Beef he had discovered. Never again cuddle up to him while he awkwardly tried to figure out physical affection. 

Elle wasn’t sure how long she had been wrapped up in her grief before she noticed that she was being held. She tiredly shifted and rubbed the tears from her eyes, and the snot from her nose. She looked up into the eyes of Maxwell. She heard a noise and turned towards the door to her room to see Leliana and Josephine at the door. One of the soldiers she only recognized because of his facial tattoos standing nervously behind them. Her gaze shifted back to Max.

“Are you alright?” he asked softly. 

Elle shook her head. “No, but I will be someday.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I miss my husband,” Elle whispered.

“Your husband?!” Max was clearly very startled by this statement. “You’re married?”

Elle nodded. “I don’t know what happened to my ring. But it’s just a thing. He is lost to me.”

Elle found herself curling into Maxwell as the tears welled up again. She was aware of conversations occurring around her, but she was too lost in her grief to catch any of it. She only responded when someone tried to take the wool from her, she lashed out blindly and heard a yelp. She felt the wool pushed back into her hands and soothing words whispered into her hair.

It was much later when Elle found herself waking up, she must have cried herself to sleep. She found that she was still curled up with Maxwell. He had shifted so he was sitting on the bed, he had fallen asleep. She looked around and saw that the door was closed, and a single candle flickered on the table.

Elle started to try to move from Maxwell’s arms, but he quickly startled awake and pulled her close. After a moment he looked down and released his grip with a sheepish smile. “Sorry,” he said.

“It’s ok,” Elle tried to smile back. “I was trying not to wake you.”

“You scared me,” Maxwell said softly. “You were crying so hard. I understand though. How is it you hadn’t mentioned your husband before now?”

“I’ve been living very much in the moment,” Elle explained. “There’s been so much that needed attention right now I hadn’t had time to think about it more than in passing before now. You try learning a new language in three weeks and tell me how much time to think you have.”

Maxwell had the decency to blush. “I suppose, but I’m curious how did that fabric set this off?”

Elle looked down to the crushed and dampened wool in her hands. “I made him something out of almost this exact same fabric once,” she whispered. A few tears managed to make it to her cheeks before she took a deep breath. 

“You love him very much,” Maxwell whispered. 

Elle nodded. “I do. But, I don’t think there’s a way back for me. I am sure he believes me dead. I must mourn him as well.”

“I’m sorry,” Maxwell pulled her into a hug and she hugged him back. 

“Thank you,” Elle whispered before extracting herself fully and standing up. “I am glad that someone was here to hold me. It helps a lot to know that someone cares enough to comfort the grieving even if they don’t know what the grieving is for.”

Maxwell looked away a bit sheepishly. “You remind me too much of my sister to leave you crying all alone.”

Elle gave a hoarse chuckle. “Well thank you anyway but if you don’t mind I’d like to try to sleep properly now.”

Maxwell looked at her confused for a moment then seemed to realize he was sitting on her bed. He jumped up blushing. “Um yes I hope you sleep well,” he mumbled awkwardly as he left the room.

Elle yawned then carefully laid the wool on her bed before changing into her night clothes, then curling back up into bed snuggling the wool. She knew it would probably need to become a teddy bear instead of clothes, maybe she could make a hood and a bear.


	27. CHAPTER 27 – POV Leliana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nightingale is sneaky.

Once again Leliana found herself staring at a table full of strange artifacts. Maxwell had asked her first thing that morning to see if a ring had been found with Elle. Leliana didn’t need to look to know one existed but she chose to use the opportunity to review all the objects again. She lifted the ring from the table and examined it closely. It was nearly the most flawless diamond she had ever seen. And the gold was of a quality she had never seen. It didn’t appear to be anything that could be made with current technology. 

Footsteps coming towards the secure room caused her to look up. As expected, the other advisors had arrived at her summons. She held out the ring for them to view. “Maxwell asked me to find this for Elle,” she explained.

“That’s her wedding ring?” Josephine whispered her voice touched with awe.

“She’s married?!” Cullen exclaimed.

Josephine nodded. “We found out last night. She was mourning because she believes she will never be able to return to him.”

“How sad,” Cassandra whispered. “So, you have found it why did you request us?”

“I didn’t need to look to know such a ring was here,” Leliana explained. “My concern is if I should return it and if not, should we even let Maxwell know that we have it.”

“Why would we hide this?” Cassandra appeared disturbed by the idea. “Do you still disbelieve her story?”

“No,” Leliana shook her head. “I believe that she has told us the truth as she knows it. What I don’t know is if she is the unwitting pawn of whomever caused the Breach. The power of the magic that was used must have been extraordinary. Someone who could wield that sort of power might be able to alter someone’s memories.”

There was silence as everyone thought through this idea. 

“I think we must find out more about this story that Lady Elle told us about,” Josephine suggested. “Perhaps if it turns out the story is able to accurately predict things then we will have a better idea.”

“I agree with this idea,” Cassandra added. “I doubt if she was a pawn of a great power, they would be able to give her full foreknowledge.”

“But she said she had not read the whole story,” Cullen said thoughtfully. “Maybe that was intentional, so we would know SOME details and think she could be trusted.”

Silence pervaded for several minutes. Finally, Leliana nodded, “I think finding out more of the story is a good idea. If there are things she is able to tell us that don’t directly relate to enemy movements, we could receive more insight. But in the meantime, do we tell Maxwell our plan? Do we let him know I have the ring and I am not willing to reveal it yet?”

“If you make sure that you do not cross paths before he leaves then you will not have to answer him,” Cullen offered.

Leliana chuckled. “Are you sure you weren’t trained as a spy Cullen?”

His hand went to his neck as he looked at the ground. “No, I just became very good at making sure that I was very busy when jobs I didn’t want to do needed to be done during my training.”

“I think perhaps I shall join the next scout patrol,” Leliana said as they all turned to leave the hidden room.


	28. CHAPTER 28 – POV Solas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling like giving Holiday gifts so I'm giving this extra chapter to you all!

Solas slowly approached the forest clearing he had been summoned to. He expected to meet Maxwell and the Commander there to discuss Elle’s training before she would join them later. He did not like the situation he was in, but it was necessary. While he desperately wanted to find out more about Elle helping Maxwell close the breach and finding out what had happened at the Conclave was a much higher priority. He just hoped they could trust these people to keep Elle safe. Regardless of anything else that was going on keeping her from being discovered was imperative. He feared what would happen if she used her abilities on a mage, it might be worse than a smite. 

Solas slowed as he heard the voices of the Commander and Maxwell.

“I’m sorry I don’t know where she is,” the Commander said.

“I have been looking all over for her. I needed her to do something for me before I leave for the Hinterlands. I was hoping that Elle’s wedding ring was found with her possessions.”

Solas walked forward. “She is married?” he asked truly curious. He would have assumed that would have been a fact she would have shared early in their discussions.

“So, it seems,” Maxwell explained. “She was very upset last night. Apparently, she does not believe there is a way for her to return home. Do you think there might be a way for her to get back Solas?”

“I am uncertain,” Solas paused and considered. “If things are as she has said, and the formation of the rifts is causing things or even people from her world to be pulled through with disastrous effect it is likely the only way to return her would be to create something similar in our realm. Even if there weren’t concerns regarding what that would mean for Thedas and the damage already done to the Veil we must assume that something similar to the Breach would be created in her world to disastrous effect.”

“Uh that would be BAD,” Maxwell looked down to the ground.

“Indeed.”

“So, for now we must assume that she is trapped in our world,” the Commander said softly. “Perhaps since that is the case we should focus on what we are here to discuss, helping her to survive."

Maxwell and Solas both nodded.

“What have you been working on so far?” the Commander asked.

“At first I was mostly just working with her on physical defense with daggers,” Maxwell explained. “She definitely needs more work on that but I’m more concerned with working on these abilities she seems to have. We need to be sure that they aren’t suspicious.”

“Yes,” the Commander said thoughtfully. “So, these powers are like those of a templar?”

Solas looked at the Commander thoughtfully he was certain that the man must know more than he was implying. He couldn’t be sure how much the man had been told so Solas must provide the required details.

“To those not familiar with magic they would seem to be like templar abilities but to mages, and I imagine templars, there is a difference. She says there is magic in her world, but it is NOTHING like ours. The skills I discovered by accident are what she calls ‘bindrunes’. I still do not fully understand the complexity of what these are however I do know they are magical symbols that she used in her world to attempt to do things like protect herself. The bindrunes she has been using were specifically designed for protection. We discovered that the use of these bindrunes can be used to negate magic.”

“So it is like a spell purge or a silence?” the Commander interrupted.

“It is not,” Solas tried to hide his irritation at the interruption. “Templars enforce reality on the world with their skills. When Elle builds a container with her bindrunes she actually completely cuts off the Fade. The end result is the same but there is a difference. Yesterday her ‘walls’ were strong enough to attempt blocking a minor fireball spell and it was mostly successful.”

“Interesting.” The Commander appeared thoughtful but Solas feared the ideas the man might be coming up with.

“I recommend that you focus on her ability to bring these ‘walls’ to full power as quickly as possible. They could be used for defense against mages as well as potentially demons.”

“Wait!” Maxwell suddenly interrupted. “You never mentioned anything about demons before.”

Solas couldn’t contain a mild sigh. “Demons are beings of pure Fade energy. If her abilities cut off the access to the Fade they should work well against demons. If she were to develop a shield with this ability and it was strong enough it is likely that not only would it stop a demon from harming her, but it would also damage the demon physically.”

“That’s amazing,” Maxwell whispered. “We definitely need to work more on this Commander. If we get her defense skills up in addition to this she should be generally safe from danger. However, I would appreciate if you would assign her some guards. I don’t think she’s in any danger now, but I would rather be prepared and have her protected once someone finally does find out about her abilities than to find out after she has been taken or worse.”

“Agreed,” the Commander nodded. “Could we discuss how far she is with her dagger training?”

Solas walked away from the two men. So far all seemed well. Hopefully it would be some time before they realized that it might be possible to also use these abilities on a mage. He assumed at some point it must be tested but he feared the damage it might do. When a templar used Silence on a mage it ‘felt’ like being cut off from the fade but the small experience he had when Elle began setting up her bindrunes that first night had told him it would be much more intense. He feared it might actually cause damage and if she had enough power it might even kill. He would have to encourage fear of using it that way if the idea did come up. 

He had no idea if she was capable of that sort of power, but he had noticed the strength of her abilities was growing as they worked, who knew where her real limit was. What would happen if she used those abilities on him? No, he could not think of her as an enemy she was too useful right now and her abilities were still highly questionable. He must be careful though, to be certain he knew what was going on with her at all times. She should be fine for now, but he would need to encourage her to study reading and writing so they could converse directly when he went out with the Herald.


	29. CHAPTER 29 – POV Elle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle offers a few predictions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is your regular weekend posting. I might try to get some extra writing in Christmas day and if I do I'll probably post an extra chapter.

Elle nearly collapsed onto the log sitting near their clearing. She took a long pull from her water skin. Maxwell and Solas had put her through her paces so Cullen would know everything they had taught her so far. She knew she hadn’t worked out so hard in her life. It had been a little awkward for her at first as she tried to ignore the crush she had started to develop on the Commander but eventually after being knocked on her ass enough she pretty much tuned out the fact that he was present.

Maxwell sat down next to her. “Can you tell me anything else about the Hinterlands?” he asked, he sounded a little hesitant to ask. “I know you have concerns about the story as you know it but if there’s anything that you know that might prepare me I think it would be helpful.”

Elle paused trying to remember the details from the game. She was sure that if it had been anyone else they would have played the game multiple times over and would know in detail what he would be running into. She hadn’t even finished the game.

Both Solas and Cullen approached. “It doesn’t have to be in depth,” Cullen offered. “Even a little might help.”

Elle sighed. “Well I remember that it was a cluster zajebavati.”

“Cluster Fuck?” Solas offered clearly confused at her choice of words.

Max smothered a chuckle. “I can’t say I would be surprised by that,” he offered, “but do you remember more details than that?”

Elle smiled up at him. “First most of the mages and templars you find there won’t see reason. They are too far gone in their fighting and there are a LOT of innocent people getting caught in the crossfire. If there’s any supplies that can be spared; food, clothes, blankets, herbs, potions, skilled people; you should take them with you. It will earn you a lot of good will from the people. I remember that to get the horses from the horse guy, I can’t remember his name.”

“Do you mean Master Dennet?” Cullen offered.

Elle nodded. “That sounds right. To get him to join the Inquisition you need to do several favors for him. Something to do with wolves and building towers.”

“He wants us to build towers?” Cullen was clearly appalled. 

Elle laughed. “I kind of thought the same thing when I saw that in the story. But it’s to help keep the people safe. So maybe if there’s someone who knows about building things here perhaps go ahead and send them with Max when he goes to get a head start.”

“Wow that’s a lot of things,” Maxwell chuckled. “Any chance we can get some extra soldiers and supplies to take with us Cullen?”

Cullen pinched his nose. “I don’t know Herald but we’ll gather what we can.”

“Then of course there’s all the rifts.”

“Rifts?!” came several voices at once.

Elle looked up in surprise. “Wait you don’t already know about them?” The looks of confusion told her this was unexpected. “Um well the story led me to believe that you would know about at least SOME of them already. Maybe that part is messed up. But there were a LOT of little rifts nothing like the Breach but more like the smaller ones. Or maybe they open as time goes on I don’t know. But if they are really there only you can close them Max.”

Max sighed. “Nothing like having the fate of the world on your shoulders.”

“Oh this is just the beginning,” Elle whispered. “You don’t HAVE to do it all at once though you know.”

“Maybe,” Max said thoughtfully, “but if there are really more rifts then yes only I can close them and I can’t just leave innocent people to be attacked by demons.”

“We could send a small contingent of soldiers and scouts with you to help protect others from rifts until you can get to them,” Cullen suggested. 

Max looked up. “That’s a good idea. I suppose if the rift is in an uninhabited area it could be left for a while but if there are people nearby we have to do what we can to get things under control quickly.”

“Maybe it’s the war,” Elle offered. “There’s so much fighting in the Hinterlands that maybe no one has had time to notice that not all the horrors are made by man.”

“We’ll do everything we can to get things back to normal for the people. I just hope we can do enough,” Maxwell replied.

Elle smiled up at him. “Don’t worry I know you can do this.”

Maxwell looked at her a little confused. “How can you have that much faith?”

“Well even if I didn’t finish the story I know you had to win. No one makes one of those kinds of stories if the hero doesn’t win.”

There was a pause before Max chuckled. “THAT is just a little bit frightening, but I think I’ll leave that for another day.”

“Do you know anything about where the rifts might be located?” Cullen asked

Elle tried to think. “I don’t remember too many details. I remember that there was one close to Dennet’s farm, near a waterfall, I think that one was nasty. Oh, and there was one right in front of the gates in Redcliffe. Ooo and when you clear out the bandits don’t go into the valley with the dragon.”

“There’s a dragon?!” Max exclaimed.

Elle looked up at him with a smile. “I’m pretty sure it’s not the only one, just the only one in the Hinterlands.”


	30. CHAPTER 30 – POV Maxwell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle seeks a personal favor

Maxwell sat in the tavern nursing an ale as he watched Varric regale a number of soldiers and Chantry sisters with stories of the Champion. He had already checked his bags to be sure he was ready for the trip to the Hinterlands. He had also gone over his armor for loose buckles and made sure he had a full set of arrows and multiple spare bowstrings. He wanted to be prepared, he had originally only planned on spending a few weeks in the area at most but after what Elle had told them he wanted to be prepared to spend months there. He had even spent some time hunting for Leliana before someone finally had the guts to tell him she had gone out with one of the scout patrols that morning. He suspected she was intentionally avoiding him. 

Maxwell was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice Elle until she put her hand on his shoulder. “Maxwell?”

Max shook his head and looked up at her startled. “Sorry, I was mentally running down nug holes.”

Elle chuckled. “I’ve been there myself,” she whispered. “I wondered if you would mind taking a walk with me. I have something rather private to ask you.”

Maxwell eyed her a little suspiciously, what could she possibly be wanting to ask him. But after a moment he nodded, downed his ale, and stood up offering her his arm. “Of course,” he smiled as she put her arm in his. 

Max took Elle out of the tavern and started walking down some of the lesser traveled paths in the small town. “I assume that since this is private you prefer a smaller likelihood of running into others,” he offered as a conversation starter.

Elle looked away from him, he was pretty sure he saw a blush touch her cheeks. “Yes,” there was a long pause before she took a deep breath and continued. “I am not totally comfortable with this conversation, but I feel that you are the only person I can trust with it and since you are about to leave for who knows how long I feel I must ask you now.”

Max forced himself not to chuckle at the awkwardness, he began to worry at what exactly she wanted to talk to him about. “If it’s making you uncomfortable you could wait and send a message via raven when I am out in the field.”

“Oh HELL no!” Elle said with vehemence. “Ok fine I was hoping that you could help me understand what I need to get a hold of to have no strings attached sort of relationships.”

Maxwell stopped dead in his tracks. “What?!”

Elle looked up at him her face rather bright red. “I would like to be able to have sex without any ‘consequences’,” she said rather firmly. “Is that not something that there are potions for in this world?”

Maxwell paused as he looked down on her. She was clearly embarrassed but also determined. “I guess, I’m just surprised,” he finally said. “Just last night you were so upset about your husband.”

Elle took a shuddering breath. “Yes, I miss him something horribly and I am not ready for getting into a serious relationship. But we have always had an open relationship and I know sometimes sex is a way to deal with grief, that’s why I said no strings. I don’t plan on anything right away, but I didn’t want to have to wait until you came back or until someone else finally earns my trust with such a conversation. Look can you help me or not?”

Max was a bit taken aback, her rate of speech had sped up as she spoke until she finally looked up at him at the last and stamped her foot slightly. He actually did chuckle at that with how much it reminded him of Evie when she had been younger.

“What?!” Elle demanded.

Max allowed himself a good chuckle. “You just reminded me so much of my twin sister. I’m sorry I can understand why this was a difficult conversation and yes I can help you. Now let’s get to the apothecary, there’s a few things you need. Now I have an awkward question to ask you.”

“Oh?”

Max took a deep breath, glad he had been so close with his sister. “Um has anyone talked to you about your monthly bleed?”

Elle stopped short and looked at him in shock. “No, I’m surprised a man would be bringing it up.”

Max laughed loud and long. “I was VERY close with my sister and it was not an easy thing for her so yes most men probably wouldn’t have this conversation, but you can thank my sister I am comfortable with it. Since I don’t know ALL the details I’ll ask Josephine to cover the necessaries with you tomorrow. Do you usually need pain relief?”

Elle sighed. “Thanks, and yes I know many women suffer from worse, but I am almost incapacitated sometimes.”

Max nodded as they started moving forward again. “I’ll keep an eye out for the rarer herbs that work best for that while I am in the Hinterlands.”

After they left the apothecary they walked in silence towards her cabin. Max found his thoughts tracking back to something she had said early. “What exactly is an ‘open relationship’?” he finally asked.

Elle looked up at him a little startled. “Does no one on Thedas have relationships that allow more than one partner?”

Max paused before responding. “Well I know quite a few nobles take mistresses but not that I am aware of, if they get caught it can be incredibly damaging.”

Elle looked at the ground for a while. “I imagine it happens even if you don’t know about it. It wasn’t common enough in my world for everyone to know it happened. Basically, my husband and I accepted that there wasn’t a way for one person to be our everything. We could find other partners if we were open about what we were doing, and we listened if any of our partners had a problem. So even though I miss my husband desperately I know that he would completely accept the idea that I would find someone to give me comfort in my grief.”

Max found he was surprised at how much this explanation made sense. “I had never thought about anything like that before,” he said softly.

“Now it isn’t for everyone,” she cautioned. “Some people really need to keep it to one partner but for others it makes everything better to have multiple partners.” She sighed suddenly.

“Is something wrong?” Max asked.

Elle chuckled. “I am actually sorely out of practice at this. Even if we did have the option I hadn’t been with anyone but my husband in years. Too bad you can't be there to give me back up.”

They had finally arrived at the door to the Chantry. “That probably would backfire. Everyone would be too scared,” Max offered as he opened the door for her. “I'm sure it will work out for you when you're ready. You're a very attractive woman.”

“Thanks,” Elle said as she stood on her tip toes to give him a chaste kiss on his cheek. Max watched as she walked to the corridor where her room was. When she was out of sight he walked to Josephine’s room and knocked on the door.

“One moment,” he heard Josephine call. When she opened the door, she had a robe on over her night dress and her hair was half braided. “Herald?” she asked in surprise. “Is something wrong?”

Max blushed a little seeing her so relaxed from her normal completely in control look. “Not really wrong,” he explained. “Just a little time sensitive.”

“Would you like to come in?” she offered.

“No,” Max smiled at the offer. “I have a few other things to take care of yet tonight. I just wanted to ask if you could address a small concern I have regarding Elle.”

“What’s wrong?!” Josephine was suddenly very concerned.

“It’s nothing major it’s just I found out tonight that no one has taken the time to talk to Elle about ‘monthly’ concerns. And seeing she’s been here for several weeks now I am worried it may come up soon.”

Josephine gasped, and a hand came to her mouth. “Oh my! Yes, certainly I will talk to her at my first chance tomorrow.”

“Thank you,” Max said with a smile. “I’m sorry to have disturbed you. I had best go get a good night’s rest before I leave tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote another chapter so decided to post another chapter. I have almost 20,000 words in my written but to be posted document. I just finished chapter 47 chronologically with 2 other chapters that have been written that are not in order. We will be past chapter 50 before Max ever makes it to Val Royeaux.


	31. CHAPTER 31 – POV Josephine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quiet conversations with Josephine.

Josephine discovered the next morning that the Herald’s timing had been perfect. She was glad that she had decided to make checking on Lady Elle her first stop for the day. After she got her settled with the necessary supplies and potions, she sent the Commander a message letting him know that Elle would not be attending training for several days. She attended to several other urgent duties then returned to visit Lady Elle at lunch time.

Josephine knocked on the door and waited for Elle to answer. “How are you feeling?” Josie asked as she motioned the servant to place the lunch for two on the small table.

Elle gave the well-known uncomfortable smile that all women recognized. “Well enough,” she said softly from where she sat in her bed. “I am so grateful for your timely intervention this morning.”

Josie gave the woman an earnest smile of sympathy as she closed the door behind the servant and took a chair, so she could offer food to Elle. “I am amazed the Herald was so sensitive to such an issue,” she confessed.

“Apparently he is VERY close with his sister,” Elle offered.

Josephine nodded as she handed Elle a plate with a meat stuffed bread on it. “I have heard that he asked Leliana to search for her. She was a mage at Ostwick.”

Elle suddenly swallowed. “She’s a mage?”

Josephine nodded. “Yes, Evelyn Trevelyan was sent to the circle at the age of 12. Her family are very devout and the instant she showed magic she was immediately sent to the circle.”

“No wonder he is so uncertain around templars,” Elle offered thoughtfully.

Josephine looked at Elle curiously. “I was aware he had issues with the Commander, but I didn’t realize it was all templars.”

Elle nodded. “Both he and Solas expressed concern over both mages AND templars finding out about me. I mean I do understand that mages might fear my skills, but I never quite understood why Max distrusted the templars as much as Solas.”

Josephine thought carefully about what she had just learned while she finished chewing the bite she had just taken of her own food. “Well I am confident we can trust the Commander. He is not actually a member of the templar order any longer.”

Elle nodded and smiled slightly. “Yes, I’m sure we can trust him.”

“I must say,” Josephine said thoughtfully, “your language skills are quite impressive.” 

Elle chuckled. “I have worked hard to get as much learned as quickly as possible. I admit sometimes I am forced to make guesses based on the entire sentence. I’m surprised as well, perhaps Solas used some magic to make it easier.”

There was quiet for a while as both women focused on eating. After a moment Josephine noticed that Elle had been working with the fabrics, they had purchased the other night. She motioned towards the in process sewing. “I see you have already started working with the fabrics we bought. Do you have anything I can look at?”

Elle smiled and pulled out a hood she had already completed. “Well I made myself this hood. It’s based on a design from the culture we call Vikings.”

Josephine looked at the hood surprised. She took the hood and examined the decorative stitching that Elle had added. “This is different than anything I have seen before,” Josephine finally said.

“I just went for something quick for that. The fabric reminds me of my husband and I wanted to have a sense of him and comfort. I have started on a supportive underdress, but it is still just basted as it will take a bit for me to get the base pattern redone. I have made several of them, but I had a base pattern to work with at the time.”

Elle pulled out the pieces of a dress she had started working on and held them out for Josephine to look at. Josephine was clearly intrigued. “You wear this instead of a corset?” Josephine asked.

“Well I didn’t in my daily life, but I studied the clothing of historical peoples and both the hood and this dress are things I have made during those studies. That’s part of why I am so comfortable with many of the things around here, they aren’t that different than the things I experienced when I would re-create those bygone eras.”

Josephine handed the sewing back to Elle and looked at her thoughtfully. “So, your life was so vastly different that we appear as historical times to you?”

Elle nodded. “We had no magic like yours what little we did have most people believed was just imagined. So, our society mostly focused on the use of different types of technology to make our lives ‘better’. I would say that most of what I have experienced here makes me think of life somewhere between 500 and 1,000 years ago in my world.”

Josephine was amazed. “And you are certain that you are not simply from the future of our world?”

Elle shook her head. “No if I was what is currently happening would have to have happened more than 10,000 years and likely more than a million years in the past for it to have been so completely forgotten.”

After several minutes Josephine continued hesitantly. “I was wondering if you would mind telling me more about the story you were telling us about?”

Elle smiled. “I’ll try it’s very difficult to explain and it wasn’t just ONE story. We had a story about the Hero of Ferelden and a story about the Champion of Kirkwall in addition to the story about the Inqui-Inquisition. All together they were referred to as Dragon Age.”

Josephine nodded. “Well we are in the age of the Dragon so that seems sensible. So, you have read all of these stories?”

Elle looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. “Well as I tried to explain there were many versions of the story of the Inquisition and there were similar issues with the other two stories. I have read a couple of versions of both the tale of the Fifth Blight and the tale of the Champion of Kirkwall. The problem is that while they have a great number of important details in common there are also many discrepancies. Do you have any historical works like that?”

Josephine nodded a little uncomfortably. “I must admit that the Chant of Light comes to the mind most quickly. There are some big differences between Southern Thedas and Tevinter but most of the countries in Southern Thedas agree on the major points. The stories surrounding the first Inquisition are also up for debate by scholars.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Viking hood I am referring to is this style <https://img1.etsystatic.com/002/1/5564832/il_570xN.403286163_dwk1.jpg>
> 
> The supportive underdress is the medieval bra dress <https://i.pinimg.com/236x/74/1a/ac/741aac3b9154f0f9f2d41d3de248c3d8.jpg>  
> I haven't actually succesfully made one for myself but have made the attempt. It's one of those re-enactment things I want to get good at.
> 
> I do plan on having some fun with clothes and Elle throughout the fic even if it has no real influence on the story it is totally something I would do.
> 
> And finally a warning I MIGHT miss posting next weekend. I will be without my computer but I hope to have enough mental capacity to get the next chapter prepped and saved so I can just publish it during the weekend.


	32. CHAPTER 32 – POV Elle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle offers disaster planning advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for missing last weekend. I was in Disney World. I'll try to post two chapters this weekend.

Elle and Josephine spent the rest of the afternoon talking about the stories Elle knew versus the reality in Thedas. Oddly enough it seemed that for the story of Dragon Age Origins and Dragon Age 2 the reality matched what Elle remembered of her first play throughs. The Warden had been an elven rogue who died killing the arch demon. Elle wondered if Kallian had been Alistair’s lover as Elle had played it. Elle remembered being so broken hearted when the game Alistair had broken up with her, she had actually chosen to have her character die almost purely to spite him. According to Josephine he had yet to marry or produce even a bastard heir. Elle suspected they had been lovers and he was broken hearted.

Elle had already heard some about the Champion as Varric had tried to help her with her language skills, but she learned some more from Josephine as well. Marianne Hawke was a mage. Josephine definitely seemed to think she didn’t take her role as Champion seriously enough. However, it was clear that Josephine did believe that Hawke had always done the right thing as best as she could.

Elle had continued working on her sewing as they chatted. She found herself wondering about how exactly she had ended up in this version of Thedas. Everything from the first two games appeared to have followed her first play through, but she had started Inquisition as a female elven mage and the Herald here was a male human rogue. Why did everything else match but not that? Elle suspected that could mean that what little she did know about Inquisition might not be accurate.

Josephine interrupted her musings. “You’re working on another hood?”

Elle looked down she was in fact working on a smaller child or maybe Elven sized Norse hood from scraps left over from another project. “Oh yes,” she responded after a moment. “If things play out the way I have seen we will need a lot more cold weather survival gear.”

Josephine gasped. “Should we be preparing for something?”

Elle paused thoughtfully. “I don’t know. I think I honestly want to wait and see what we hear from Maxwell about the Hinterlands. I don’t want us to make plans based on what I have seen and then it turns out nothing happening now matches up. But I do think there’s some things we could do that would not only prepare us for the things I’ve seen but also could just be common sense preparations for any sort of concern that might arise.”

Josephine nodded. “I suppose we should try to confirm your stories before we put too much faith in what you do know. But I do expect you to share what you can as soon as you are certain.” Josephine waited expectantly for a response.

“Of course,” Elle nodded.

Josephine smiled. “But, what of these ideas you said we could implement now?”

“Do you know how many children especially orphans, elderly, or infirm are currently in Haven?”

Josephine paused. “I do not currently no.”

“I would recommend that you attempt to identify them all, don’t exclude anyone. Then make sure there are two healthy responsible adults designated to check on each of them daily and to take care of them should an emergency arise. This way if something should happen to one of the adults another should hopefully still be available in case of an emergency to make sure everyone is accounted for.”

Josephine seemed pleased with this suggestion. “That is an excellent idea!”

“I would also make sure that we ensure EVERYONE has as much cold weather gear as possible. Many things could happen that might result in people needing to stay in tents rather than cabins. It could even be as simple as our population growing as people come to join our cause or a fire or other disaster of some kind. Finally, I know it might be a strain on resources, but it would be advisable to create a store of rations and basic healing items to store in the Chantry. The rations should probably be enough to feed the entire population of Haven for at least 5 days, but 2 weeks would be preferable.”

Josephine was making a face Elle couldn’t quite name yet. “That is a tall order, but I cannot disagree with the idea. You are right there are many disasters that could befall us, and if we are prepared, we would lose less people to those disasters.”

“Also, there’s the possibility of being able to use spare rations or healing supplies for those in need who may not stay here,” Elle added. “And I would be happy to show others how to make these hoods they come together VERY quickly and don’t use too much fabric, so we should be able to make them from scraps that are left over from other projects.”

Josephine smiled as she stood up. “This is an EXCELLENT idea I must get started on a few things immediately. I appreciate your honesty regarding your doubts about our future, but I think even if your stories aren’t perfectly accurate you are going to be a boon to our organization.”

Elle leaned back in thought after Josephine left the room. She knew she needed to figure out a way to deal with the attack on Haven. From everything she understood about the game and what little she had read in forums there was no way to avoid the fall of Haven. If she told them what would that change? Perhaps she could tell them and convince them to prepare and minimize loss while not letting the enemy know that they were prepared. They could definitely work to minimize the number of civilians lost if they got most of them out of Haven before the army even arrived. Could it be done? Elle certainly hoped so.


	33. CHAPTER 33 – POV Cullen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training with Cullen

Cullen was not upset when he received word from Josephine that it would be a few days to a week before Lady Elle would be ready to work with him. While he was excited to really work with her, he also felt he needed time to prepare. Solas had expressed concern that no other mages should know about her abilities at this time and Cullen completely agreed, until her skills were honed in many ways she would be at risk from outsiders who might see her as a threat. Since, he would not have a mage available to create spells he would have to obtain rune powered items to use to train her. Cullen did have a guard rotation set up for Elle that morning even though he knew she wouldn’t be leaving the Chantry for a few days he had them start getting used to staying outside her door.

When Elle was finally well enough to leave her room after several days, she immediately started arguing with him about the guard. 

“Why on Earth would someone like me need a guard?!” she argued. “It actually makes me more tempting.”

Cullen pondered her uses of the word Earth but shook his head. “No, the Herald and I both agree on this one you will have a guard at all times. It may draw attention to those who don’t know why but it is still safer than you being caught unawares with insufficient self-defense skills. Once you can defend yourself, we’ll discuss changes.” 

She had pouted, and he had caught himself admiring the look on her face, but he quickly pulled himself out of it and proceeded to lead her to their training area. In the training area they were alone having deemed the nearby scouts and himself sufficient guard for her safety. 

During their practices he caught her staring and blushing more than he would have expected considering her supposed knowledge of their present situation. Surely, she knew about his lyrium withdrawal and what it would do to him in the end. Maybe, she didn’t know about it yet, she did say she hadn’t finished the story. He had to admit, to himself at least, that he found her attractive, but he remained as professional as he could. Her relaxed attitude made it difficult to retain a professional face, but he made sure that he was an absolute gentleman in her presence even as she instead he stop calling her a lady.

They alternated working with her templar like abilities, as he tried to train her to use them in a way that would imitate a templar, and general combat abilities. The alternation between days allowed her to have time to recover as it did soon become apparent that the templar like skills could wear on her just as much as the increase in activity wore on her body.

Elle had told him that her life in her own world did not require any physical activity and it was actually common for people in her world to have to find outlets of activity to avoid gaining excessive weight. She had suffered from weighing more than was considered healthy before she had gone through the horrors of withdrawal from her medicines. He pondered the fact that she had experienced severe withdrawal and what it had done to her. He had been fortunate that he had slowly lowered his dose and had not stopped suddenly as that surely would have killed him. 

One evening, when she convinced him to join her in the tavern for a drink after their practice, he almost confided in her hoping that having someone who had also suffered from withdrawal know would somehow make it easier. But he held back as that would put additional strain on her that she did not need. He had already seen her deal with the resurgence of her ‘panic attacks’. They had been lucky that Solas had left her several potions to help, should an attack occur. She had been unable to fully function for a full day after taking the potion.

They had been working daily for about a month. Elle was doing a good job at quickly producing her ‘shields’, as she called them, that disconnected all connection to the Fade. She would likely be able to produce barriers that would stop any magical attack and could form a bubble shaped space that could encircle an attacking mage. Cullen was confident that such a bubble would be felt as a Silence or even a weak Smite. He also admitted to himself that he should probably get her some real daggers so she could start carrying them around with her. She would never be an expert at the use of weapons, but he felt she was at least getting to a point where she would be able to hold off most attackers until help could come. Maybe he would be able to reduce her guard and only insist on it should she leave the village walls.

He smiled at her as she actually escaped his grasp and brought her practice dagger to his throat, he hadn’t been paying enough attention. 

“I got you!” she gasped before falling to the ground laughing and panting.

He chuckled. “I was letting my thoughts wander,” he said as he reached down to offer her his hand.

“Hey,” she said as she smacked his shoulder once she was upright, “let a girl enjoy the small victories! I know I’d have no chance against you in a REAL fight. I’m not THAT stupid.”

“Good to know.”

They walked over to their water skins and both drank readily. 

“I think we should take a day off tomorrow,” he finally said.

Elle looked up at him in surprise. “Really?!”

Cullen shook his head. “You may not have noticed but my recruits get a day of rest every 10 days. We’ve been at this daily for 25 days straight. It’s time you had a day to relax.”

Elle smiled and jumped up to hug him. “That’s great! I actually had been hoping for a day off soon!”

Cullen chuckled trying to ignore the subtle tingle her touch had left behind. “I’m glad I could oblige.”


	34. CHAPTER 34 – POV Elle (NSFW & TW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it gets a bit dark. I have decided that chapter titles will include indicators for not safe for work and trigger warning. That's the most you're going to get for warnings. If you have things that bother you recheck the tags. I WILL update tags as necessary.

Elle happily donned the dress she had recently finished for herself. The look definitely differed from what she had seen most women wearing at the tavern, so it should help. She planned to spend the night attempting to flirt and enjoy herself. She finally felt comfortable enough in her understanding of the language to try to go have some fun, and having the next day off meant she didn’t have to worry about how late she was out. She doubted she would find anyone she would be comfortable enough to bring back to her room that night but if she didn’t start getting out she never would find anyone to give her companionship.  
  
Elle left her room and smiled to the guard who stood outside her door. She sighed thinking about how she had argued with the Commander about the need for guards, but he wouldn’t have it. The Herald had insisted, and Cullen agreed she was at risk and needed someone to ensure her safety. She chatted amiably about the weather and other nonsense at the man while they walked even though she knew he wouldn’t respond; this guard never spoke more than necessary.  
  
The tavern was wonderfully warm. Elle quickly threw back her first drink as she looked around. She joined a group of soldiers that were telling stories and they quickly absorbed her in  
to the story telling. Elle didn’t buy any of her other drinks as multiple people bought her drinks when she shared stories with them that had them almost rolling on the floor in laughter.  
Elle was pretty sure she was on her fourth drink of the night when suddenly her guard ran from the room, his hand to his mouth. Elle quickly excused herself and followed him as quickly as she could, it was difficult as she was certainly drunk. She found her guard not far outside the door bent over retching.  
  
“Are you lright?” she asked when he attempted to stand up.  
  
“I’m sorry m’lady,” he gasped. “I appear to have -,” he bent over and retched again fortunately away from her.  
  
“Go to th healr,” Elle suggested.  
  
“I’m not to leave you unguarded m’lady,” he replied.  
  
“I’ll stay her,” Elle stated. “Send a replcment.”  
  
The guard opened his mouth to respond, stopped as he almost retched again, then finally nodded and turned towards the healer’s area.  
  
Elle stumbled back into the bar and looked for her previous companions. She only found one, but he welcomed her back happily and handed her another drink. Elle found herself leaning heavily on the man and she lost track of time. Eventually the gentleman offered to take her back to her room. Elle wasn’t sure how long it had been but figured he was a soldier, so he would get her safely back to her room. They had been walking for a bit when Elle realized they were not walking towards the Chantry but were instead near some storage buildings.  
  
“Wait,” she tried to stop walking but the man didn’t let go of her arm. “Where r we?”  
  
The man suddenly pinned her against the wall and started pawing at her dress. “I know what you want,” he grunted as he ripped the top of her dress open.  
  
Elle tried to push his hands away. “What? No!”  
  
The man suddenly struck her across the face and Elle found herself on the ground. The man growled at her. “Don’t play coy with me!” he snarled as he pulled himself free of his trousers.  
  
He grabbed Elle’s hair and lifted her up so her mouth was at his crotch. Elle tried to move her mouth away but suddenly his other hand was around her throat strangling her. Eventually her mouth opened, and he forced himself quickly in and down her throat. Elle tried to struggle but she was VERY drunk still and he nearly ripped her hair from her scalp he gripped her so tight. He fucked her face, every so often pulling back just enough to allow her to breath but never giving her enough time to do more than just get air in. Finally, he came forcing her to swallow.  
  
When he pulled out he let her hair go and Elle fell to the side retching and gasping. Before she knew what was happening he had lifted her skirt and reached between her legs. There he found the moisture that had grown between her legs during the evening of fun flirting.  
  
“Oh, I knew you wanted this!” the man growled as he shifted her and prepared to take her while she still tried to regain her senses.  
  
“What’s going on over there?” someone called.  
  
“You can have your turn when I’m done!” the man snarled as he suddenly hilted himself causing Elle to scream.  
  
Suddenly the man was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also in less serious discussion writing someone slurring their words is kinda hard.


	35. CHAPTER 35 – POV Rylen TW

Rylen was leaning forward at his table giving the bar maid his flirtiest look. “What’s a fine-looking lass like you doin servin drinks in a place like this?” he asked as he took his mug from her hand. 

The bar maid giggled and blushed. She was about to respond when suddenly the door to the tavern flew open and a harried looking guard ran in looking around desperately. Rylen was quickly all business and walked over to the man.

“What’s the problem soldier?”

The man straightened and saluted. “Marken got sick suddenly sir. I was sent to replace him. Have you seen the Lady Elle?”

Rylen paused. “You mean the man she left with wasn’t her designated guard?”

The soldier’s eyes went wide in fright. “N-no sir!”

Rylen clapped the man on the shoulder as he pulled a few coins from his pouch to throw on the bar. “No worries man we’ll find her.”

Rylen was pretty sure everything would be fine, so he suggested they split up. Even if the man wasn’t her scheduled guard he was one of their soldiers and would behave himself. He checked the obvious places on his half of the village first and came up empty. He hadn’t heard from the guard yet, so he kept looking. Perhaps he had been right when he thought they were sneaking off to get frisky. 

Rylen was walking near the storage buildings when he heard a gasp and retching. He turned down a narrow path and was pretty sure he spotted a man over something. “What’s going on over there?”

“You can have your turn when I’m done!” a man yelled. Then suddenly a woman’s scream ripped through the air as the man apparently forced himself on her.

Rylen ran and pulled the man back from the woman with everything he had. His dagger was in his hand and ready to attack as the man hit the wall.

“What the HELL!” the man yelled as he took a wild swing at Rylen.

Rylen slashed with the dagger skillfully and the man grabbed his arm with a growl.

“You’re going to regret that,” the man snarled as he came at Rylen.

Rylen was able to dodge since he was not drunk as the man clearly was, but he also knew that unless he ended the fight soon the narrow confines of the fight and the man’s larger size could be too much for him. Rylen assessed the situation quickly and noticed the man was still exposed, he hated to do this to another man, but the man obviously deserved it, so Rylen slashed at the man’s crotch. The man let out a blood curdling scream and crashed to the ground his hands attempting to staunch the blood.

Rylen didn’t even pause to look at the man once he knew he was down he turned his attention to the woman. She lay on the ground in her own vomit. She was sobbing and trying to cover herself though her gown was ripped beyond help. Bruises on her face and neck were already becoming apparent.

“Shh shh stay down lass I’ll find you something to cover up with,” he offered quietly as he looked around trying to think of what he could offer. He realized that while it wasn’t much his doublet would at least provide her some decency and warmth, so he removed it and offered it to her. 

Suddenly the sound of armored feet could be heard running towards them. Rylen quickly helped her with the doublet trying to ignore her flinching. He stood up facing away from the woman as soon as the Commander rounded the corner.

“What is the meaning of this?” the Commander demanded when he saw the sight before him. He appeared to pale a little bit after glimpsing the injured man.

“I’m sorry sir,” Rylen saluted. “I was helping the guard look for Lady Elle when I stumbled across this trash attacking this woman. He attacked me when I pulled him off of her and I was forced to do what I could to incapacitate him.”

Cullen looked over the scene once more then motioned for the other soldiers with him to gather up the injured man. “Take him to the healers. Once they have tended him take him to the dungeon.”

The soldiers somewhat reluctantly picked up the man who howled in pain as they carted him off.

Cullen walked over to the woman who was still laying on the ground doing her best to hide behind Rylen. “I’m very sorry my lady he will be dealt with can you tell me your name?”

“I – I’m Elle,” she whispered and moved so her face was illuminated by a small shaft of moonlight.

“Maker’s breath!” the Commander gasped whether in realization or upon seeing the bruising Rylen wasn’t sure maybe it was both.

“Can I hep you to stand Elle?” Rylen offered. Unfortunately, this hadn’t been his first time rescuing a woman from a similar plight, so he knew to let her make the moves as much as possible. 

Elle paused, the tears still running down her face before she nodded and reached for him. Gently Rylen helped her to her feet being careful to be as gentle and non-threatening as possible. Rylen noticed the Commander’s face going dark with rage.

“Perhaps,” Rylen suggested softly, “I can escort you back to your room while the Commander sends for a healer to tend your injuries?”

“That-that would be nice,” Elle said quietly.

The Commander looked at him with a small amount of surprise on his face, but he simply nodded. “I will send our best healer immediately,” he said before he turned to leave.

Rylen offered Elle his arm and slowly started walking her back towards the Chantry. “Can you tell me where you are injured?” he asked quietly. “I don’t need to know everything he did but I want to be sure the healer knows what they need to know.”

It was quiet for some time as they walked. He watched as tears streamed down her face. “My face,” she whispered then paused for a while as they walked further. “My neck.” He watched her swallow hard as the took several more steps. “And between—between my-,“ she almost collapsed in his arms sobbing.

“Shh Shh it’s ok lass,” he whispered soothingly as he carefully lifted her into his arms. She threw her arms around his shoulders and just wept as he carried her into the Chantry and towards her room.

The ambassador saw them and rushed towards them a look of concern on her face. “Seek out the Commander ma’am,” he said softly as he walked past her and down the corridor that would take him to Elle’s room. 

One of the Chantry guards followed him and opened the door when they came to the room. Rylen walked in and the door was closed behind them. 

Rylen went to put Elle down on the bed, but she clutched at him. “No don’t leave me!” she wailed.

“It’s ok I won’t leave if you don’t want me to,” he whispered as instead of placing her on the bed he sat down and held her in his lap. She clutched tightly at him and quietly wept into his shirt.

Eventually there was a soft knock on the door and it opened to reveal a friendly looking female healer. “The Commander sent me to see after you my lady,” she said softly as she knelt next to the bed trying to get the sobbing woman to look at her. “Can you show me your injuries?”

Elle cowered into Rylen’s shirt. “It’s ok, she’s here to help,” he cooed at her. Then he looked up at the healer. “She told me her injuries are her face, her neck, and between her legs.”

The healer nodded. “Please my lady can I see your face? I have a healing potion and some poultices with me, but I need to see your injuries before I can decide how best to treat them.”

Finally, Elle released herself from Rylen and turned to look at the healer lifting her bruised face and displaying the bruising on her neck. Rylen felt anger flare within him seeing the extent of these injuries in the light. The healer let out a small gasp.

“We can treat these bruises well enough,” the healer said soothingly, “but I must also check the other injury my lady it is the most susceptible to infection. We’ll have the good captain step out of the room, so I can have a look.”

“NO!” Elle yelled and pushed herself away from the healer. “Don’t leave me!” she cried up at Rylen.

Rylen hugged her carefully and nodded. “I won’t leave if you don’t want me to lass. I’ll just close my eyes and you can hold my hand how does that sound?”

Elle nodded and leaned back into him and shifted so the healer could look between her legs. Rylen closed his eyes and allowed Elle to grasp his hand. He heard Elle gasp and the grip on his hand tightened almost painfully. He heard the healer gasp.

“I’m going to have to clean this wound my dear,” the healer softly informed them. “I am VERY sorry, but it needs to be done.”

There were some sounds of the healer digging into a bag then Elle cried out in pain and clutched Rylen’s hand to her. Rylen wasn’t completely sure how long it was before the healer declared she was done and told Rylen he could open his eyes. 

“Now here’s a healing potion,” she said holding a vial out to Elle. “Take half of it now and the rest first thing in the morning.”

Elle nodded but didn’t move so Rylen accepted the vial from the healer. 

“Now I always hate to ask this in these situations,” the healer began, “but do you need any herbs to keep from getting with child?”

Elle shook her head. “I have some,” she whisperd. 

The healer nodded. “Make sure you take it right away.” The healer packed up her bag and walked to the door. “I’ll have a servant bring hot water, so you can clean up and make some tea.”

They sat quietly for several minutes. Rylen listened to Elle’s breathing as it finally started to slow down. “Would you like me to get anything for you?” Rylen finally offered, hoping to get her to open up a little bit.

Elle took a deep breath and shifted so he could stand up. “I’ll need the herbs and a clean night dress once the servant arrives,” she said softly. She pointed to where her small chest of personal items was. “The herbs are in the small box in the chest.”

Rylen quickly moved over to the chest and opened it to get the needed items. “You should go ahead and drink that potion for tonight,” he said. “It’ll make it easier once it’s time to clean you up.” He turned back to find Elle staring at the potion in her hand. “Is something wrong?”

“Do you think the Commander will be mad if I ask you to stay with me tonight?” she whispered.

“I’m sure he will be happy to have me stay as long as you need lass.”

“I don’t know why but somehow you make me feel safe. The idea of you leaving just terrifies me. Like if you leave he’ll be right back.” She started to tear up again.

Rylen quickly sat back down and pulled her into his arms. “Oh, lass please don’t worry about him. You will NEVER see him again. And what I did to him means it is unlikely he will ever be able to repeat the experience with anyone.”

Rylen stayed with Elle and helped her to clean up and change. When it was time for her to sleep she asked him to hold her as she was afraid of nightmares. He was never one to turn down a lovely lady, but he made sure to be a complete gentleman as he helped her to fall asleep.


	36. CHAPTER 36 – POV Leliana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished another chapter tonight and wrote part of a far future chapter that wanted to be written so here have an extra chapter!

Leliana tried not to stalk to the meeting room at the back of the Chantry. She had until now allowed Cullen to be responsible for vetting his soldiers. It was apparent that was not going to be enough. No matter what they did with this ‘filth’ tomorrow she would NOT allow another incident to be a possibility. This had happened to a woman who was supposed to be under guard, how many women had been accosted who didn’t have that benefit?

Josephine was pacing the war room when Leliana arrived. Cullen was not yet present. 

“Cullen will be here shortly,” Josephine whispered.

“We’ll wait until he arrives to discuss this,” Leliana said softly her friend was clearly rattled. “I want all of us to be here for everything, so we don’t have to repeat anything. This is not something I want to discuss any more than necessary.”

Josephine nodded. “Of course.” Then she resumed her pacing.

Leliana let it continue for a moment before she placed a hand on her friend’s shoulder. “Breathe Josie. Do not let this phase you so much. If anyone else were to see it would give them ammunition.”

Josie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “You are right of course,” she said when she opened her eyes she had her calm face on. 

Leliana smiled and opened her mouth to reassure her friend but the door to the room flew open and the stormcloud that was Cullen raged in. “Commander,” she said in her sternest voice to get him to focus.

Cullen took a deep breath and leaned against the table. “The healers believe Marken was actually poisoned,” he growled. “The bastard intended to attack her and removed her guard from the picture.”

Josephine gasped but didn’t dissolve into her previously overwhelmed state. “Is he alright?”

Cullen nodded. “It was not a poison to do more than make him sick.”

“Have you spoken to HIM yet Commander?” Leliana asked. 

Cullen shook his head. “He is currently unconscious and being kept that way by the healers. Rylen’s swipe removed a testicle and left him severely damaged.”

Leliana suppressed a smirk. “A just punishment no doubt.”

Cullen sighed and looked up to Josephine. “Did the healer I sent report to you when she was done?”

Josephine nodded. “Her injuries were significant but nothing the healer hadn’t seen in similar situations before. The healer said that Lady Elle requested that Rylen stay with her even during the examination.”

Cullen paused at that and Leliana noticed something cross his face, but it was gone quickly, and she wasn’t certain what it was. “It is good she has someone that is making her feel safe,” he admitted. “I will readjust schedules for tomorrow to allow him to help her as much as she needs.”

“We need to decide what is going to happen to this man,” Leliana put in after a moment or two of silence. 

“If it was up to me, he would already be dead,” Cullen growled. “An example must be made.”

Leliana sighed. “My scouts tell me that everyone saw her leave willingly with the man after spending much of the night flirting.”

Cullen spun on Leliana rage on his face. “I don’t CARE what she was doing at the tavern she did not want him and when she refused, he FORCED her. NO MAN HAS THAT RIGHT!”

Leliana nodded. “You are correct commander. However, I do not think we can put him to death at least not without the Herald’s approval.”

“An example must be made,” the Commander insisted.

“That is not in doubt,” Josephine said quietly. “I think for now the damage done by your captain and being kept in the dungeons shall have to be enough. We’ll make sure the story is spread so everyone knows such behavior is intolerable.”

Cullen sighed and nodded. Clearly, he was not happy with this idea.

“Commander,” Leliana said quietly to get his attention. “I would like your permission to start vetting your soldiers with my trusted agents.”

Cullen nodded again. “Please, clearly my methods are insufficient to protect the innocent.”

Leliana noticed how defeated he now appeared. She knew he struggled with his past at Kinloch and how much he had allowed to happen under his watch in Kirkwall. She hated to see him look so close to that boy she had seen so long ago. “Do not worry Commander we will remove the bad element at this early stage and will have no fear in the future. This will not go unpunished and we will make sure that all know that to attempt something similar would be to dance with death.”

“I will start scheduling regular patrols through Haven,” Cullen said softly. “It will stretch us a bit thin but obviously we need patrols in town as well as outside the walls.”

“We can discuss adding some of my scouts to the patrol roster,” Leliana offered. “Right now, many of them are still waiting for word from the Herald to move out into the field. That should help shore up the numbers until you can finish training the newer recruits.”

Cullen nodded thoughtfully. “That should help. I want to keep with our schedule of allowing soldiers a day off every ten day.”

“I will also set a couple of scouts to keep an eye on Lady Elle,” Leliana offered. “They will have other duties of course but having a few extra eyes on her should stop a repeat of tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My personal draft has finally topped 50,000 words of fully written chapters or notes for plans for future chapters. And the fully written plot is still not to the closing of the Breach!


	37. CHAPTER 37 - POV Elle (TW & Maybe NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is minimally edited due to being drawn from a lot of personal experience.

Elle found herself in darkness. Hands tearing at her clothes. She tried to fight them off but other hands grabbed her wrists. She felt all of her clothes ripped from her body. She heard his voice laughing as he groped her. She barely registered that the number of hands holding her and groping her would have required at least four men. She cried and pleaded for the attack to stop but they laughed and told her she had asked for this. Elle tried to call for help and the voices just told her no one was coming. Her legs were forced apart and she felt something moving to position between her legs.

Elle found herself giving up the fight. As she started to give up she started to see that what was attacking her was an inhuman thing with more arms than a single human should have. Somehow the fact that the thing was visible and wasn’t the man who had attacked her gave her the strength to push it away and run.

She ran until she could not run anymore then collapsed into a sobbing mess. There were subtle voices on the wind but she knew they were really her own thoughts. 

Worthless, stupid girl. 

You brought this on yourself. 

Why did you ever think you could go out on your own?

You deserved what happened. 

Elle sobbed knowing the voices spoke the truth. Elle noticed a sharp piece of glass on the ground near her. 

Remember how good it felt? The pain the physical pain could overwhelm this.

Elle picked up the glass and ran it along her arm. It was sharper than she expected and cut deeper than she intended. But the voice was right the pain did help center her.

You could keep going.

Elle noticed a form next to her speaking these words. She looked over and saw someone that looked a lot like her husband.

You could keep going and just put an end to it all. You already left me. Left me alone then you went and got yourself defiled. What’s the point of continuing?

“NO!” Elle yelled. She had been there once before but there’s no way her husband would say those things.

The figure shimmered and became a figure in a black hooded robe almost like the Grim Reaper. Elle pulled her inner power to her and lashed out at the figure.

“Oh yes,” a voice dripping with desire whispered near her head. “Look at you so strong. You are stronger than that.”

“You are so powerful,” another voice on the other side rumbled. “You are full of power. You can take on anything.”

“You should take your revenge,” another voice whispered she wasn’t sure what direction it came from. 

The lustful voice spoke again. “You could bring any man to his knees. Make him serve you. You should make him service you day and night and never let him have release.”

“You are strong enough,” the second voice rumbled. “You are stronger than all of them. You could rule them all as queen.”

“You could destroy them all,” the third voice encouraged. “Just reach out with your will and force them all to their knees.”

Elle was breathing heavy she knew they were all right. She simply had to gather her will to her and then force it out. There were no limits here. All she had to do was think it.

“YES!” a fourth voice cried as she began to draw her power to her.

Elle looked up and saw the flicker of fire a form appearing to be made of almost lava. “NO!” she screamed as she threw out the power she had been gathering and threw it at the figures around her pushing them back. 

Suddenly she was sitting up screaming in her room. Arms were reaching for her and she fought them back.

“Elle please,” a familiar voice called. “It was just a nightmare, please calm down.”

Elle stopped thrashing, but her breathing was harsh. She looked around to see Rylen reaching carefully for her. He started to pull her closer but gasped as he quickly grabbed her arm. The arm she had cut in her dream was bleeding.

Rylen quickly grabbed a rag left from when he helped her wash up the night before and pressed it tightly to the cut. He was about to say something when they heard yelling and feet running in the Chantry. 

Rylen stood up. “Stay here,” he said as he walked to the door. “Block the door and do not open it until I return.”

Elle nodded and moved to lock the door and wedge a chair in front of it once he had left.


	38. CHAPTER 38 – POV Rylen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because of course the bad stuff keeps happening

Rylen ran from Elle’s room. The guard stood outside her door uncertain if he should run towards the yelling coming from the main hall of the Chantry or remain at his post.

“Give me your backup weapon and stay here,” Rylen commanded. The guard complied without hesitation and Rylen ran to the main hall. A nervous crowd was standing around looking at a mage on the floor. The door to the Chantry stood open and yelling could be heard outside.

A soldier knelt next to the mage and checked for signs of life. He looked up at Rylen and shook his head. “He’s gone sir.”

Rylen nodded. “You stay here with the civilians,” Rylen instructed. “I’ll go find out what is going on.”

Rylen ran from the Chantry and he could hear Cullen’s voice in the distance towards the gates. As Rylen ran towards him, he saw several other mages on the ground, though the people gathered near them indicated they were alive still. Rylen began to fear what it would mean when he saw the fourth mage on the ground near the gates. He slid to a stop next to Cullen.

“What is happening sir?” he asked.

Cullen looked up at him. “Reports indicate that every mage in Haven has collapsed. Do you not sense the Silence? We have to find the source.”

Rylen paused and opened himself up. Cullen was right there was no sense of the Fade or magic. He paused dumbfounded, then he remembered the day he had served as a spy for the Spymaster. 

“I have an idea!” he exclaimed as he ran back to the Chantry. He heard Cullen call his name, but he ignored it. If it was what he thought it was he needed to get back to Elle fast.

The run back to the Chantry felt long. He imagined the mages slowly dying as every second he took to reach her they were cut off from the Fade. As he slid to a stop in front of her door, he had to take a moment to calm himself, if he wasn’t careful, he would scare her more and it would get worse.

He knocked on the door gently. “Lady Elle it’s me,” he called.

There was the sound of something moving in the room and the door was opened barely a crack. As soon as her eyes touched his face the door was thrown open and she grasped him. “What’s going on?” she gasped clearly frightened.

“It’s nothing,” he whispered, she clearly didn’t believe him. “I need you to do something for me. When you woke up did you cast something?”

“Cast something?” Elle was clearly confused. “I’m no mage.”

Rylen searched for a different phrase but suddenly Cullen shouted from behind him. “Your shields Elle, you cast a shield!” Elle jumped at hearing the Commander’s tone. He strode forward purposefully, and she flinched back as he grabbed her shoulder. “You must remove the shield!” he demanded.

Rylen pushed the Commander’s hand from Elle and stood so she could see only him. “You can do it Elle. I’ve seen you take the shield down before. You need to do it.”

“But I- I don’t -,” Elle stumbled. 

Rylen pulled her into an embrace and gently stroked her hair. “Shhh,” he whispered. “Just focus on me and on your shield. You put it up when you woke from your nightmare. We need to pull it back.”

Elle slowly calmed, and Rylen continued to whisper encouraging things to her. It seemed like forever but eventually he felt the sense of residual magic return to the area. Elle was sobbing in his arms again. Rylen looked over to the Commander who looked at his captain sternly.

“I will bring her to you when things are calmed down,” Rylen said softly.

Cullen nodded stiffly and turned on his heal to deal with the results of what just happened. Rylen looked down at the fragile woman in his arms. She had a power he didn’t understand, but clearly, she was in need of protection. She was exactly the kind of person he had become a Templar to protect.  
 


	39. CHAPTER 39 – POV Cullen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What to do? What to do?

The sun is rising by the time Cullen, Josephine, and Leliana stood in the council room waiting for Rylen to arrive with Elle. He put a hand to his head; the headache having started somewhere in the night. It had been bad enough with the attack on Elle then to have the incident with the mages on top of it. 

Rylen entered with Elle clinging to his arm. The bruises on her face and neck dark. Cullen felt rage grow in him again. He had grown fond of her and to see her hurt was not something he could remain calm about. While he would admit to a bit of jealousy that someone like her was clinging to Rylen instead of him, he couldn’t begrudge that Rylen was a good man and if there was something more, she deserved someone better than himself.

Cullen shook his head as he realized Josephine had been speaking to Elle. “Is there anything we can do for you?”

Elle shook her head. “I believe you have already done everything you can,” she whispered.

There was a short silence before Leliana spoke up. “What can you tell us about the incident last night Commander?”

“It appears that somehow something very similar to a Silence was cast over the whole of the village. It knocked every mage unconscious. It was powerful enough that the one mage inside the chantry at the time was killed. Six other mages are currently with the healers but will be ok with rest. The remaining mages area healthy but terrified.”

“Do we know what actually happened?” Josephine asked.

Both Leliana and Cullen turned towards Rylen and Elle. Elle clutched at Rylen nervously apparently aware that she was somehow at fault even if she wasn’t sure how. “It appears to have been one of Lady Elle’s abilities,” Cullen supplied.

“How is that possible?” Josephine asked. 

When Elle didn’t speak at first Rylen spoke up for her. “Moments before I was aware there was an issue the Lady Elle woke screaming from a nightmare. I believe that in her fear she may have cast the ‘shield’ as the Commander called it.”

Cullen nodded. “Once Rylen figured out that the Lady might be the source of the problem, I quickly recognized that it was very similar to the skills we have been working on but on a scale that we had never seen during our training. Have you been holding back?”

Elle appeared to be mortified at the suggestion. “N-no,” she gasped. 

“Perhaps it was due to the nightmare,” Leliana suggested. “It’s not unusual for mages to cast powerful spells when they have nightmares especially early in their training.”

“But those are nightmares caused by demons attempting to possess them,” Cullen argued.

“There were demons,” Elle said quickly but quietly. All eyes turned to her again. “There were demons taunting me. I pulled my inner power to me like I would at home when I felt negative beings threatening me and I put up my wards. I was so afraid.”

Rylen looked at her carefully. “You actually had demons in your dreams?” he whispered.

Elle looked up at him confusion written on her face. “Yes, they tried to mask themselves as other things, but they were demons. I am sure there was a fear demon and a rage demon. There were some others too, but I don’t know what they were, I didn’t recognize them.”

Cullen and the others looked at each other trying to figure out how to move forward with this information. It was Rylen who finally figured out what to ask next.

“Is this the first time you have had demons in your dreams?”

Elle thought for a moment. “Like this, yes. I mean I had some dreams in my own world that I was pretty sure were negative entities trying to get in but nothing like this. This was so different.” She looked up at Rylen again confusion on her face.

“Could she have been a mage all along and we didn’t know it?” Josephine asked.

Cullen doubted but wanted to double check. “Lady Elle would it be ok if Rylen attempted to confirm if you are actually a mage?”

Rylen looked at Elle expectantly, prepared to do as his Commander asked.

Elle breathed deep. “Will it hurt?” she asked.

Rylen shrugged. “It shouldn’t but I don’t know much about your abilities, so it could have unexpected consequences,” he replied honestly.

Elle nodded and closed her eyes. The group waited while Rylen used his templar skills. Finally, Rylen shook his head. “There is nothing about her that would lead me to believe she is a mage.”

Elle opened her eyes and looked around at the group hopefully. 

Leliana spoke up next. “Then obviously there was something about last night that is different than every night you have been here before now.”

Cullen felt himself relaxing a little as it was obvious to him what was different. “Well I think that’s obvious,” he supplied.

Leliana shook her head. “While I agree that something as traumatic as last night could have been a trigger, I am suspicious. My experiences lead me to believe that there must have been something else, if it were not so I would think there would have been issues before now. Lady Elle is there anything about last night that was different for you? Is there anything you did or did not do before you fell asleep that was outside of what has been your norm since you arrived?”

There was silence again as Elle thought through her evening. Finally, she gasped, “I didn’t set my wards! I’ve been setting up rune wards every night since I was coherent.”

“Do you think that could be possible Commander?” Leliana asked. “In your experience training the Lady could her ‘rune wards’ keep demons from her dreams?”

Cullen nodded uncomfortably. “It is a reasonable explanation, though I cannot be certain.”

“Perhaps if we keep someone nearby in case Lady Elle has another nightmare,” Josephine prompted. 

Cullen sighed. “We can’t spare someone forever but for a few nights I could allow Rylen to stay close. If you put up your wards each night and no more nightmares occur, I think we can assume that the wards do keep the demons from your dreams.”

Elle nodded. “Of course. I shall make certain I never forget again. It was horrible.”

“Good,” Leliana stated. “Now that we feel we have the cause figured out we have to come up with a story for the people.”

“You mean you aren’t just going to tell them the truth?” Elle gasped.

Leliana looked at the woman shrewdly. “We could but then that would mean the mages would know YOU were the one who attacked them. I am not ready to risk your safety on their goodwill, especially when one of their number is dead.”

Elle paled significantly seeming to realize that if anyone knew she had caused the incident there would be many who would call for her death.

“We can’t let that happen,” Cullen added firmly. 

Leliana nodded. “It is important we maintain your safety. So, we must come up with a story. It is imperative that you do not give away anything.”

“If the Lady and I agree to not discuss the incident with anyone outside of this council would it be ok if I return her to her room? She has not had restful sleep yet and after her attack I believe she will need to rest up and recover.”

“Of course,” Josephine suddenly gasped. “I will cover anything she needs to know in our meeting tomorrow. Please Lady Elle rest for the remainder of the day. I will ensure meals are brought to your room for both you and the Captain.”

When the door had closed Cullen sighed and looked at the others. “Do you have any ideas Leliana because I don’t.”

Leliana shook her head. “For now, blame it on the Breach and say we are investigating.”

“That won’t be enough,” Cullen growled. “A mage was killed the others will demand answers. If we don’t have an answer that appeases them, they will likely leave and join the other rebel mages.”

Silence pervaded the room as all three tried to think of an idea. Josephine was the one to finally break the silence. “How many people are aware of the fact that it was Lady Elle?” she asked.

Cullen thought carefully. He had left most of the soldiers in the hall of the Chantry when he had realized where Rylen was going. “I believe besides the five of us there is only the soldier who was standing guard at Lady Elle’s door.”

Leliana grabbed at an idea. “I will speak to him when we are done. Perhaps we could claim that a powerful demon attacked the Lady and it cast the Silence?”

“What kind of demon would do that?” Cullen was shocked at the idea.

“I don’t know,” Leliana responded sharply. “However, if you and Rylen were then saving the Lady from the demon it would be reasonable. I know it’s less than desirable, but we need time and I don’t dare risk Lady Elle’s safety. I believe we are already at risk of suffering the wrath of the Herald, we cannot afford to lose him.”

Josephine nodded. “It would work I believe. We all know that the Breach is causing strange things to happen. There would be many questions but if Rylen and Cullen had dispatched the demon there wouldn’t be much left as evidence for others figure out the specifics. People would have their doubts I am sure, but it would be enough, I think. I’ll prepare a message to the Herald today.”

“We must not let the Herald know about this yet,” Leliana whispered.

“What?!” Both Cullen and Josephine said at the same time. 

“I don’t want him hearing about this other than in person,” Leliana explained. “I can’t risk the information being passed along to Solas.”

“What is wrong with Solas finding out?” Cullen asked his suspicion growing.

“I don’t trust him,” Leliana explained. “I have not been able to uncover anything about him so far. He’s clearly not Dalish so there should be some sign of him somewhere, there is nothing. I know less about him than I do about Lady Elle.”

“Then why are we trusting him near the Herald?” Cullen’s hand was gripping his sword tightly.

“Because I do believe that for now, we are on the same side. And we need his expertise when it comes to the mark. I trust that for now he will work with us toward a mutual goal. But I would keep what we can from him to ensure that he does not know all our secrets when he decides to part ways. We can tell the Herald when he returns.”

Cullen sighed, he couldn’t argue with Leliana’s decisions. “We have a long day ahead of us,” he said. “If that is all I suggest we get going about our business.”

The others agreed, and the meeting ended. Cullen knew today would be miserable for him, especially with Rylen needing to stay with Lady Elle but he would suffer through. Hopefully he would be exhausted enough come nighttime to sleep without nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Leliana isn't extremely hardened but she is suspicious. I can't see any reason for her to fully trust Solas ever.


	40. CHAPTER 40 – POV Elle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rylen is a good dude.

Elle woke to the sound of a soft nock on the door and quiet voices. She woke slowly feeling the strange aches and pains throughout her body. Slowly she remembered everything that had happened the night before. She opened her eyes to see Rylen setting a tray of food on her table.

Rylen smiled at her. “Perfect timing, how are you feeling?”

Elle paused and carefully assessed herself. “Definitely some pain,” she whispered as she shifted to sit up. “Content that the runes kept the demons out as we hoped they would. Glad you are here.”

Rylen appeared to try to stop the smirk that crossed his face at the last statement, but it was a lost cause. “Sorry,” he whispered as he got his face under control. “I’m an incorrigible flirt and that isn’t what you need right now.”

Elle chuckled as she grabbed the potion bottle. She downed it before she continued. “It’s ok, somehow the fact that you are so at ease makes me feel a little safer. I’m sure that my comfort with you is almost entirely due to the fact that you rescued me but I’m not going to think about it too much. Just having someone that makes me feel safe right now means a lot.”

Rylen seemed to pink ever so slightly. “Um well are you up to lunch?”

Elle nodded. “So, I have slept the whole morning away?”

Rylen nodded as he passed her a bowl of soup with a chunk of bread. “Yes, thankfully it was a much less eventful sleep than last night.”

Elle ate silently for a while as she thought about the previous night. “None of this would have happened if I hadn’t been out looking for some action,” she mumbled.

Rylen’s head snapped up and he looked at her with a slightly confused look. “You were looking for what?”

Elle paused as she realized that her slang terms would probably not work in this new language. “I was looking to meet a man to potentially bring back to my bed,” she finally said.

There was silence and Elle looked up and realized that Rylen appeared to be shocked at her statement. She knew it was probably her fault that this had happened. She guessed that in this world men weren’t used to being led on. 

“I didn’t mean to lead him on,” she whispered as tears started to fall. “I’ve been told I’m a horrible flirt when I’m drunk.”

Rylen put down his food and reached a hand over to pull Elle’s hand into his in comfort. “Now Lass,” he said firmly. “I don’t know what it’s like where you are from but around here no man has a right to force himself on a woman. The Commander is even now making sure that is PERFECTLY clear to the soldiers. This was not your fault.”

Elle wiped her tears. “Thanks, I have managed to avoid something like this my whole life and then my first night at the bar here and I end up the victim.”

Silence pervaded the room as the two ate and Elle worked to calm herself. They had both finished their meals before she was ready to try talking again. “So, tell me a bit about yourself,” she finally said.

They spent the next few days in soft inconsequential conversation while Elle kept to her room and recovered. Rylen had a small bedroll that he put down in her room at night to be close should anything happen. Her sleep was thankfully dreamless.

Elle knew she wasn’t supposed to just let anyone know the truth about her, so she carefully avoided any topics that might give it away while they talked. She was pretty sure she had revealed too much when she had let it slip she had been looking for a booty call. She found Rylen to be the type of person she would have been at least casual friends if not good friends with in her world. She felt she could really truly relax around him and it was easy to slip into her own casual flirty nature. 

Dinner had been delivered on the third day and Rylen had shared several silly stories from his youth. Elle was relaxed. “Tell me Rylen what do you know about me?”

Rylen paused and looked at her seeming to see the serious look on her face. “I don’t actually KNOW much,” he replied. “I know you have been training with the Commander daily prior to this. I know you have some strange powerful Templar like skills. I know you fell from a rift and did not speak Common when you awoke.”

“That’s not much really,” Elle whispered. She contemplated what she could tell him.

“Of course, I also know a number of the rumors,” he added with a smile. “Let’s see there’s the one where you are a desire demon here to turn the faithful away from Andraste.”

Elle spluttered as she had been taking a drink. “NO!”

Rylen laughed. “Yeah don’t worry most everyone doesn’t believe a word of it. I know the official story too. That’s the one where you were at the Conclave as a member of a rare Navarran Templar cult. Apparently, you had never before left the small valley the cult was in and you are not well trained for anything that you might experience now.”

Elle sighed. “That is the ‘story’.”

Rylen shook his head. “No worries I know that I don’t need to know everything to do my job. And right now, that job is making sure you’re ok.”

Elle shrugged. “It’s good to know that but it’s hard to fully relax when I have to guard my words.”

Rylen looked a little saddened but smiled. “Well then I shall have to do all the talkin for you!” And with that he launched into another story.

Elle spent the remaining hours of the evening laughing at silly stories and ignoring the reality of things. 

When it came time for Rylen to leave her for the evening he paused. “You’re sure you’ll be ok tonight?” he asked.

Elle nodded. “I will put up my wards just like I have been, and I will let the guard know right away if I have any problems.”

Rylen smiled and turned to the door. Elle called out to him, “Do you think you could stop by in the morning though?”

Rylen turned the most beautiful smile to her and nodded. “As you wish.” Then he turned and left.

Elle collapsed onto the bed in a fit of giggles. There was no way he could have known he was quoting The Princess Bride. She had held herself steady until the door closed but she just lost it once he was gone. The handsome man who had rescued her had just quoted one of the most romantic movie lines. It was going to be impossible not to flirt with the man at every opportunity. Hopefully he could handle that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this wasn't posted during the weekend, that's what I've been trying for. This weekend was NOT fun.


	41. CHAPTER 41 – A letter from the Herald

Leliana,

Even though Elle warned me I was still unprepared for what we found. Though there was supposed to be a temporary peace during the Conclave I do not believe the fighting here ever stopped. We have attempted to talk to the various groups of both factions we have come across, but they are too far gone and fight any they come across, even helpless children!

I am very grateful for the recommendations Elle made and that we were able to manage on such short notice. All supplies we brought for the refugees have already been passed out and more will be needed. However, with Elle’s foresight we are given some breathing room instead of needing to search for more immediately. Please have Josephine begin whatever work she can to gain more resources to aid the refugees. The hunters and healer that we brought with us were able to get right to work so there will be some time before the refugees are in dire need again.

I have met with Mother Giselle and she will already be on her way to Haven by the time you get this. She is travelling with a group of the refugees that want to directly help the Inquisition and a few of the soldiers that were sent with us. She suggests I meet with the remaining Chantry clerics in Val Royeaux in order to disrupt their combined voice of fear. While I agree with her assessment of the situation with the Chantry I cannot in good conscience leave the Hinterlands any time soon.

Elle was right when she said there would be more rifts. Scout Harding and her people have identified at least four more and they have not ranged very far from the Crossroads yet. I fear there will be more if they occur in similar numbers throughout the rest of the Hinterlands. I will not leave innocents to die at the hands of the demons. 

We closed the first of the rifts yesterday. There were several bodies near the rift in varying states of decay, so it is safe to say that people have been dying at the hands of these monsters for some time. One of the scouts is returning with Mother Giselle carrying some interesting items that we found that may be of use or interest. 

Unfortunately, it seems that closing a rift is very taxing on me. I was so drained after closing the rift that Cassandra had to carry me back to our nearby camp. Solas believes that since I am not used to manipulating the Fade it takes more for my body to bend it to my will. I do not know but I have not been allowed to leave the tent save to relieve myself all day. If this is how it will be for each rift it would be a month or more before I could close all that I expect to find in the Hinterlands. That does not even cover any other delays we might experience fighting rogue templars and mages or even wildlife and bandits. 

When the others deem me fit to continue, we will move towards the next rift. We will do what we can to continue to promote the Inquisition and recruit any that would like to join our cause. The sooner we can get more troops and scouts out here securing our positions and helping the people the sooner we will be able to move on to whatever is next.

Sincerely   
Maxwell Trevelyan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having a rough week so decided to post.


	42. CHAPTER 42 – POV Leliana

Leliana looked down at the letter from Max. She waited for Josephine and Cullen to join her. She was curious to see what information Mother Giselle had. There were only a few remaining clerics of status that she had good information on. The majority who survived the Conclave had been of little import and she didn’t have enough information to gauge how to proceed with the Chantry. The mother wasn’t wrong that they did need to confront the Chantry sooner rather than later. They would have to find a way to convince Maxwell to leave the Hinterlands.

Josephine arrived first so Leliana had her read the letter while they waited for Cullen. He arrived only moments after Josephine had finished. They allowed Cullen time to read the letter before discussing anything.

Cullen was the first to speak. “He could be months in the Hinterlands if he means to bring complete peace before leaving.”

“He cannot be gone so long,” Josephine huffed. “We need his presence to gain the attention of nobles. We will need their assistance if we are to have the resources to help the people.”

“And we must address the Chantry,” Leliana added. “If we leave them completely unchallenged, they will become a problem. Mother Giselle is not wrong.”

“What can we do to get him to come back?” Cullen asked. “We can’t send soldiers after him that would certainly send the wrong message.”

“Perhaps if we let him know about the attack on Lady Elle,” Josephine offered quietly. The other two turned to look at her. “He looks on her as a little sister if he knew she had been attacked and her attacker awaited his justice surely he would return even if just for a short while.”

Cullen sighed but nodded. “It is likely he would return for that. I would hate to use her like that though. It might end up turning one or both of them against us in the end.”

Leliana nodded thoughtfully. “I would speak of something else the letter indicates.” The other two nodded in acceptance of the subject change. “It would seem that so far everything the Lady has told us has been accurate. Should we accept that she has some foreknowledge? And if we do should we ask for more information?”

Cullen let out a long breath. “I don’t feel comfortable assuming she knows more than general assumptions yet. Perhaps when the Herald makes it to Horsemaster Dennet. She actually shared something specific about what he would want in order to provide horses to the Inquisition. If that is true I will believe that the story she knows is in fact our story. I wouldn’t depend on it as total fact though. We have no way of knowing how this story came to her and it might be intentionally misleading.”

Leliana nodded. “I agree that even if it proves true that her story and ours are the same that we cannot know the provenance of the story and it may not be for our benefit to follow her blindly. Also she does not know the whole story so it could be that things she takes as fact could lead to missteps beyond the part of the story she knows.”

“I suspect she knows of some catastrophe,” Josephine said thoughtfully. “She asked me a while ago to start work on reasonable preparations.”

“What preparations?” Leliana asked. She couldn’t help the bit of suspicion that had arisen.

“Do you recall the idea that we should take a survey of all those who couldn’t take care of themselves in an emergency and make sure they had competent adults to check on them regularly?” Josephine asked.

Cullen nodded. “Yes I am glad you instituted it. We have actually had two children that wandered off and were found before they succumbed to the cold.”

“That was Elle’s idea?” Leliana asked.

Josephine nodded. “She also recommended the attempts I have made to obtain more cold weather supplies and to start a store of emergency rations.”

“I think we should consult with Lady Elle on what we know now and see if she will share more,” Leliana said.

“She was hesitant to provide specifics unless she received confirmation of her predictions from the Herald,” Josephine offered. 

“I think we must insist,” Cullen said thoughtfully. “We will accept it may not be accurate, but I do not want to be unprepared if we can be.”

Suddenly the door to the room flew open. One of Cullen’s soldiers came running in breathless. “Commander! A rift has opened just outside the village!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed posting this on the weekend AGAIN. My husband broke his arm the Friday before last and things have just been a mess for me since. This chapter addresses something that always bugged me. I always wondered why Leliana needed to hear names from Mother Giselle. I mean if she is supposed to know so much about just about anyone why does she need to talk to someone else? I finally figured out that the problem is that those that are left are almost all complete no names so she doesn't know anything about them.


	43. CHAPTER 43 – POV Elle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle sees a rift and demons for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter actually starts before the last chapter but otherwise goes over the same time frame.

Elle walked down to the training area to meet Cullen for their afternoon session, this would be the first lesson since she had been attacked. Usually Cullen was waiting for her right at the gate, but he wasn’t there. Elle looked around and saw him in conversation with Rylen and one of the other templars, she couldn’t remember the lady’s name. They broke from their conversation just as she neared them.

“Lady Elle,” Cullen said when she was close enough. “I have been called to an urgent meeting. We have decided that Rylen will work with you on self-defense techniques this afternoon a short distance from the gates. Out of view of the other soldiers but not too far away should he be needed by Ser Lysette.”

Elle smiled. “Thank you, I am anxious to continue working on my skills.”

Cullen nodded and left them. Rylen offered Elle his arm and she took it as he led her around the palisade to be out of the view of the main body of the troops. 

“Since I’m not familiar with your skills yet I think we’ll start with some basic forms and go from there,” Rylen said as they started to set up. 

Elle nodded and pulled her training daggers and stood in the form that Cullen had been having her to start from. 

Rylen tilted his head as he looked at her, seemingly confused.

Elle looked down at her hands then her feet trying to find her failure, but she didn’t see anything wrong. “What?” she finally asked in frustration.

“They’re training you for open combat defense?”

Elle nodded uncertain what the problem was.

“They expect you to go out and battle armed combatants?” Rylen was apparently very surprised by this fact.

“Um, yes. That’s what they have been training me for.”

“And you never had to learn this before?”

Elle hesitated. “That is correct.” There was silence for a moment before she continued. “I refuse to tell you the lies they told me to tell everyone. You have become too good of a friend for me to subject you to that.”

Rylen clearly accepting this nodded and pulled his own sword. “Ok I’ll start slow until I get a feel for your current level.”

Elle smiled and twisted out of the way of his first strike. She found herself dodging and parrying for several minutes, he was not challenging her. 

“Rylen!” she exclaimed as she easily dodged another blow. “When are you going to actually give me a challenge?”

Rylen smirked and sped up his attacks. Elle found herself parrying more than dodging but he still had yet to land a solid blow. Elle finally got fed up and went on the offensive. Rylen barely responded in time but once he blocked her first two blows he responded in kind and Elle found herself struggling to keep up. Before she knew what had happened Elle found herself on her back with Rylen straddling her chest. 

Rylen leaned down to her face almost close enough to kiss then he moved so his mouth was next to her ear. “Do you yield?” he whispered in a husky voice.

Elle found herself breathing deeply. There was no way Elle could ignore the fluttering in her belly. Rylen was a very handsome man. Elle was sure her face was flushed, and she hoped that Rylen assumed it was due to the battle and not to how close he was. 

“Yes,” Elle barely squeaked.

Rylen smirked as he stood up and held a hand out to Elle. “Was that enough of a challenge?”

Elle chuckled as she was pulled to her feet. “Yes, thank you.”

“Your skill is commendable,” Rylen offered. “I do believe you at least have the ability to hold off an attacker until help can arrive from more experienced fighters. I take it you had no fighting skills before you started training?”

Elle nodded. “Yes, I never had to worry about being attacked before I came here.”

Rylen looked at her in curiosity again. “You are certainly a mystery.”

Elle looked away from him uncomfortably. “If I had a choice, I would not be such a mystery to you.”

Rylen shrugged. “It’s ok, perhaps someday they will let you share. In the meantime let’s see what we can do to work on your-“

Rylen was cut off as a large crackling sound began to be heard a few feet from them. “GET BACK!” Rylen yelled as he turned towards the sound and pushed Elle back.

Elle stumbled but didn’t completely lose her footing. By the time she had turned around she got her first view of a real rift. Elle stared dumbfounded as the rift hovered in midair seemingly there and not there at the same time. While she stared a form shot from the rift and formed into what she recognized as a Rage demon. 

The shock was so much that Elle stumbled back and fell with a scream. The demon turned towards her with a growl. Elle knew she was going to die. Then suddenly with a loud yell Rylen was between her and the demon. Elle quickly came to her senses and regained her feet.

“Go get Ser Lysette!” Rylen yelled at her when he saw her on her feet.

Elle ran yelling for help. Ser Lysette was already moving towards her as Elle rounded the curve of the trail. “There’s a rift!” she yelled in explanation as Lysette looked at her.

Lysette turned and yelled to the soldiers around her. “Recruits to the village gate. Experienced soldiers with me!”

Lysette and several soldiers took off quickly leaving the new recruits staring at Elle in confusion.

“You heard her!” Elle yelled. “Get to the gate! Send someone to the Commander!”

Suddenly the recruits came to their senses and ran towards the gate. Elle found herself conflicted, should she follow the recruits, or should she attempt to help? The Commander had said he thought her skills could help with abominations didn’t that mean it could be used against demons?

Elle carefully moved up the trail until she could just see the fighters. It was horrifying. There were more demons pouring from the rift than the game had ever led her to believe would happen. She had to do something, or the soldiers would definitely be overwhelmed. 

Elle was trying to decide when she was suddenly struck with a painful cold feeling. She looked up and saw a wraith coming towards her. She stepped out of the way of the next blast from the demon and started focusing on building a barrier between herself and the wisp. She was struck once more before she got the barrier up. She watched pleased as the next attack was stopped by the barrier. Unfortunately, she didn’t notice until too late the black bubbling happening just in front of her on the other side of her barrier. 

Suddenly Elle found herself staring at a Terror demon bursting from the ground. It screeched, and she found herself frozen with fear. The demon turned on her and swiped at her through the barrier. The demon hit her in the arm, the pain was intense, but it pulled back with a scream. Elle watched as the claws on its arm started to dissolve. Elle fell back clutching her arm. The creature lashed out towards her with its other limb, Elle watched in amazement as the second limb began to dissolve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this evening after getting home I wrote one of the chapters for Halamshiral. Unfortunately my fully consecutive chapters don't even get to Max going to confront the Chantry yet so it will be a long time before we get there. But at least now I have something that far in advance to work towards. I'm excited about where this is going.


	44. CHAPTER 44 - POV Cullen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got some more writing in today so decided to share another chapter.

Cullen ran through the village calling his men to arms. He didn’t dare look to see who was with him, he needed to get to the rift and assess the situation as quickly as possible. He listened for the sounds of the demons and heard other sounds of battle. They appeared to be coming from the direction he had sent Rylen and Elle to work.

Cullen rounded a curve to see Elle staring down a Terror demon. He watched in horror as it swiped at her. It seemed something damaged it, but it went for her with its other limb. “Lady Elle!” he shouted as he rushed in with a shield bash throwing the Terror demon to the side. 

Cullen spared a quick glance at Elle as the other soldiers with him took out the demon. She was injured but it was superficial. He ran towards the rift to assess the extent of the risk to the village. There were more demons pouring from this rift than he had seen at any of the other rifts. 

It was a short while before Cullen finally made it to Rylen’s side. 

“Is it me sir or are they coming out even faster than before?” Rylen asked as Cullen distracted a despair demon allowing him to strike a killing blow.

Cullen looked around. “Yes, fortunately with only the one rift we have the numbers for now, but this won’t be sustainable.”

Rylen grunted as he jumped back from a leaping terror demon. When they had both cut it to shreds, he turned and pointed to a body. “I tried to help him, but I was on my own at that point. Lady Elle was incredibly lucky.”

The mention of Elle caught his attention. “I must go check on her,” Cullen said. Rylen nodded and helped cover Cullen’s strategic retreat. 

Cullen found Elle with one of Leliana’s scouts tying a bandage around her arm. “Are you all right my lady?” he asked as he knelt down.

Elle appeared startled for a minute but finally nodded. “I’m fine Commander no need to worry about me.”

“I noticed that after striking you the demon attacking you appeared to be damaged,” Cullen mentioned. “Can you tell me what actually happened?”

“I tried putting up one of my bindrune walls,” Elle explained. “Kind of like we had been doing in our practices. It seems the wall damaged it when it lashed out.”

Cullen thought for a moment then turned to the scout. “Ask Leliana to send mages with combat skills to assist but they must only use ranged combat. If what I am going to try works, it could be a danger for them if they get too close.” The scout saluted and ran off.

“What are you thinking?” Elle asked in a slightly suspicious tone as Cullen helped her to her feet.

“Can you try to create a wall or a corral to keep the demons from heading towards the village?”

Elle blanched. “I’m willing to try,” she offered. “But what good would that do in the end?”

“If we can limit the number of sides our men have to defend, we can rotate our men out and keep up a defense until the Herald can return.”

Elle’s eyes widened then she nodded brusquely. “I will do what I can to help in the defense of Haven Commander. But I think if I am going to focus on this the way I need to I will need your assistance in keeping the demons off of me.”

“Understood,” Cullen nodded as he led her to a location not too far from the rift but far enough from the bulk of the fighting.

Cullen lost track of the time as they fought an endless stream of nightmares. During the original days after the breach had opened it was similar, but they had the breach shooting out random demons as well as multiple rifts in the area spitting out the occasional demon. These just seemed to pour through without a break. 

It was early evening before Elle managed to create a U-shaped barrier that kept the demons attacking on only one side. He had pulled her back as a small group of soldiers kept up the battle. He looked at her critically for the first time in a while. She was clearly exhausted, he had no idea how her skills worked but it had clearly taken a lot out of her. Despite her clear exhaustion he had to pull her away.

“You need to rest my lady,” he said as he pulled her away.

“NO! Cullen, I think I can enclose it completely!”

Cullen paused. “You what?”

“I think I can finish closing up the walls and keep them inside. I just need a little more time.”

Cullen paused. He didn’t want to push her any further, but he also couldn’t deny that if she could it would be worth it. “Alright,” he said, “but first stop for a short while and get some water and a bite to eat. You won’t last if you don’t get something in you.”

Elle nodded and jogged over to where the Chantry sisters were passing out water and jerky as well as tending the injured. Cullen looked over his men. There were definitely some men that were in bad shape, but all said they had done well so far, much thanks to the help of Lady Elle. Cullen almost didn’t notice when Elle ran back towards the fighting to finish her work. He quickly ran after her as no one was prepared to protect her. 

The sun had set, and the moon was high in the sky before Elle finished. She looked at him with a smile then immediately crumpled. Cullen managed to catch her before her head hit the ground, but he had probably bruised her with his shield. 

A cheer went up among the men as they quickly realized that the demons coming from the rift were trapped. No one really understood how, they just knew it was the truth and that somehow Lady Elle had been responsible. 

Rylen walked up to Cullen as he stood up with the lady in his arms. “Is she alright?” Rylen asked.

“I hope it’s just exhaustion,” Cullen replied looking down at the small woman in his arms. “She still breaths.” 

Rylen gave a sigh of relief. “That’s good. I have already heard men whispering how she saved us.”

Cullen looked around reluctantly. “There will be no keeping her skills a secret any longer. I shall take her to her room and have someone check her there. Keep the men ready and alert in shifts. We don’t know how long her wards will last or if the demons will be able to find a way to break through. But for now, at least, we have a reprieve.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who reads and comments. I'm excited that others besides just me are enjoying this story. I can't believe it's gotten to this length and I still haven't even got Max to Val Royaux!


	45. CHAPTER 45 – POV Josephine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The advisors discuss the most recent event to happen in Haven.

Josephine found herself being the last person to arrive in the council room. She was not comfortable being the last to arrive, but she had wanted to check on the status of Lady Elle before they met. The other two looked up at her curiously as she entered. Once the door had closed, she told them what she knew. 

“Adan believes she is simply exhausted, but he is frustrated we will not allow any of the stronger mage healers to tend her to be certain.”

“I have not vetted any of them yet,” Leliana replied. “Especially with what is now known of her skills I am concerned that we must only allow extremely trusted mages near her.”

“What ARE the people saying?” Cullen asked.

Leliana sighed. “I have not had reports from all of my agents yet, but the common folk and most soldiers are calling her The Savior of Haven.”

Josephine paused at that. “The Herald wanted us to keep her skills a secret. Do you think this will upset him?”

Cullen let out a slight chuckle. “It doesn’t matter she was our savior and it was necessary. At least the people will not be easily swayed against her now.”

Leliana nodded in agreement. “It may be there is no hiding her now, but she is revered almost as much as the Herald himself. This will work to her benefit so long as she remains within the confines of Haven. Though I am uncertain how long that will be the case.”

“I agree,” Cullen added. “I think once we can determine the extent of how much this has impacted her, we should consider sending her out into the field.”

“The field?!” Josephine was horrified. Clearly the woman was not a fighter and Cullen wanted to send her out into the field? “For what reason?”

“We can send her out to rifts that the Herald cannot get to yet. If she can create her barriers at a rate faster than he can reach them, we can get ahead of the rifts. This will allow for the Herald to assist in some of your endeavors Ambassador.”

Josephine pondered this for a moment. “Also having two individuals that can help with rifts will give us more opportunities to spread our message. But with the Herald’s concerns about her safety we must plan this. She will need appropriate protection.”

Cullen nodded in agreement. “We can send her with a contingent of experienced soldiers.”

“But who will lead them Commander?” Leliana asked.

“Ser Lysette has the most field command experience,” Cullen said thoughtfully.

“Might I recommend Knight Captain Rylen?” Josephine offered.

Cullen sighed. “I would prefer to keep him here as he is better with training the recruits.”

“I must agree with Josephine,” Leliana added. “They have a bond that has already started, and I think she would me more comfortable traveling with him.”

Cullen nodded. “You are right. That will be the best choice. But how will we convince the Herald? I know he doesn’t trust me, though I don’t know why.”

“I think I have figured that out,” Leliana offered.

Josephine perked up at this news. “What did you find Leliana? It might help me to write our next missive to the Herald.”

“As you know the Herald asked me to look for his sister. She is a mage who was at the circle in Ostwick.”

Cullen’s face turned curious. “That is said to be a very relaxed circle.”

Leliana shook her head. “That is what they wanted us to think, Commander. I have finally tracked down additional information regarding the circle and the Herald’s sister specifically. It turns out the circle is only relaxed for those whose families pay bribes to the templars. For those who are not so fortunate there is much abuse. They may not have used the brand like Meredith did in Kirkwall but there are rumors now surfacing of a large unmarked graveyard of infants.”

“But surely the Trevelyan family had sufficient funds to pay the bribes,” Josephine said thoughtfully.

“They do,” Leliana replied, “but they are so devout that they refused. It took me some time to fully research what had happened to Evelyn Trevelyan because her family had done everything in their power to disavow her existence. When she was sent to the circle, they spread a rumor that she had died. They didn’t want the stain on their family honor.”

Josephine gasped. “They just left her?”

Leliana nodded. “I am fairly confident that because she came from a wealthy family and they didn’t pay the bribes she may have been the target of more than an elf from an alienage.”

Cullen’s head was bowed. “So much of the order has fallen from what it should be,” he whispered. 

Josephine leaned to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Do not worry Commander we will root out those who are not worthy. In the meantime, now that I understand the resentment, I can tailor a communication to the Herald.”

“I would recommend that we make the group mixed between some of my scouts as well as the regular soldiers,” Leliana added. “That will likely ease the Herald’s concerns.”

Cullen nodded. “Is anyone with Lady Elle at the moment?” He asked after a moment.

Josephine shook her head. “Adan was with her for a while but currently there is only the guard outside her door.”

“We should station a templar in her room at all times until she wakes,” Cullen said thoughtfully.

Josephine looked at him curiously. “Why? Is the guard outside her door not enough?”

Cullen looked at Josephine sternly. “She did not have a chance to put up the wards that keep demons from her dreams. I normally would recommend a trusted mage cast wards to protect her sleep, but I don’t think that is advisable right now. Instead an experienced templar will know some of the signs of demon induced nightmares and that would hopefully stop a repeat of the night after her attack.”

Josephine was upset she hadn’t thought of that. “Of course, Commander we cannot have a repeat of that incident. Please see to it that she is watched over appropriately.”  


	46. CHAPTER 46 – A Letter from Josephine

To the Honorable Lord Maxwell of House Trevelyan, the Herald of Andraste, do I send humble greetings. I hope this missive finds you well. 

We would request that your lordship return to Haven with haste. There have been recent occurrences that require your presence to allow us to properly resolve. While we know that your reasons for remaining in the Hinterlands are right and proper, we hope you will see that the needs of the Inquisition are significant and can only be resolved with your aid.

First while Lady Elle is well cared for there has been an incident between her and one of the soldier’s working in Haven. The council is not in agreement as to what should be the appropriate punishment for this man, we await your return to pronounce public judgement on the matter. Do not worry Lady Elle has been cared for by our most skilled healers and is not in any danger. 

The second issue is the opening of a rift right outside of Haven. The rift opened unexpectedly and has been producing more demons than we saw from any single rift before the closing of the Breach. The soldiers were able to keep the people of Haven safe and with the help of the Lady Elle the situation is well under control. However, we do not know how long current conditions will continue. We ask that you return with haste to deal with this immediate threat to the village. 

Finally, we would like to apologize but we have been unable to keep the abilities of Lady Elle a secret. It was through the use of these abilities that she was able to get the rift under control and not a single soldier was lost to the onslaught of demons. She worked closely with Commander Cullen to first reduce the directions the demons could head from the rift and finally was able to contain them. At this time the demons are fully contained but we have concerns about how long this will remain the case. 

However, now that the Lady Elle’s abilities have been seen by the inhabitants of Haven discussion has been occurring in the council about how she may be able to assist you in your endeavors. We intend to prepare a contingent of soldiers supported by several Leliana’s agents to travel with Lady Elle to the Hinterlands to help control the damage done by demons coming from rifts in the area. We plan to utilize her skills so you might be able to go and speak with important people, such as the Chantry Mothers in Val Royeaux. 

We know there are problems in addition to the rifts and we are working on plans for addressing the problem of the rogue templars and rebel mages still troubling the area. Please know that your concerns are also our concerns and we will do everything we can to return peace to the area.

Sincerely,  
Josephine Montilyet, Ambassador for the Inquisition

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one tonight a longer one will be either tomorrow or the day after.


	47. CHAPTER 47 – POV Elle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So excited to finally share this one! It has my favorite scene so far!!!!

When Elle woke, she realized quickly that she was in her room. A single candle flickered on her small desk. A lightly armored man with a sword had fallen asleep on her desk.

“Hello?” she croaked, her throat dry and cracked.

The soldier suddenly sat up straight. Elle smiled as Rylen blinked his eyes and focused on her. 

“I’m sorry!” he grumbled. “I was meant to be keeping an eye on you not sleeping.”

“Well no harm done,” Elle barely managed to whisper.

Rylen suddenly jumped up and handed her a glass of water. “We weren’t sure if you would dream in the Fade,” he explained as she drank. “We’ve had someone with you while you slept just in case.”

“How long have I been asleep?” she asked as she handed him back the glass.

“More than a day,” he replied as he examined the candle. “We’re still several hours from dawn.”

“Is it still working?”

“If you are referring to your shield then to my knowledge yes.”

Elle relaxed a little. “I wasn’t sure if it would even work for a little while, but I had to try. I had to do my part to keep Haven safe.”

Rylen smiled down at her. “You did more than anyone expected. Thanks to you we didn’t lose any soldiers or civilians.”

Elle paused at his phrasing. “Did someone die?”

Rylen nodded. “You are aware that we believe others than yourself and the Herald have fallen from the rifts?”

Elle nodded.

“I saw a man fall out of the rift, but it was before anyone had come to help and I was unable to get to him before the demons.” Rylen looked a little sad to be sharing this information with her.

Elle sighed and scooted over on the bed, motioning him to sit down. “You can’t be blamed for that. You were doing everything you could.”

“I had hoped that I could save him, and it might get you more answers.”

Elle was thoughtful for a moment. “The answers will come when the universe decides to give them, no sooner.”

“How can you be so calm about it?”

A sarcastic chuckle escaped Elle before she could stop it. “You try falling into another world. It’s a little easier to accept not having the answers.”

Rylen stared at her in shock. Elle suddenly realized she had let a detail slip that she shouldn’t have.

“I um,” Elle tried to think of anything to say.

“Another world?”

Elle nodded. “We think that the creation of rifts actually pulls things and people through from my world.”

There was silence for several moments as Rylen took in this new information. Then suddenly he was overtaken by a huge yawn.

Elle giggled. “Look I’m already getting tired myself. Take off your armor and join me for some sleep. I’ll put up my wards, so you won’t need to stay awake.” Rylen looked reluctant and so Elle leaned forward and started unbuckling some of his armor. “Come on we’re both exhausted.”

Rylen finally gave in and stripped off his armor and boots. Elle found herself snuggled up against Rylen’s back as she slipped back into unconsciousness.

Elle awoke when she heard her door open. She chose to ignore it assuming it was a servant bringing her breakfast. She was startled when she heard a man clear his throat. Suddenly she found herself in a tangle of arms, legs, and blankets with Rylen. By the time Elle was aware of what was really going on she found herself being looked at by all three advisors standing in her doorway, Cullen ahead of Leliana and Josephine. Rylen was saluting Cullen barefoot in just his breeches, apparently his shirt had been discarded in the night. Josephine was barely stifling a giggle and Elle couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped her.

“Sir!” Rylen exclaimed. 

Cullen’s lips twitched. “Knight Captain?”

“I um,” Rylen clearly wasn’t sure what sort of apology to provide the Commander.

Elle slowly stood up wrapping a blanket around her. “I woke during the night Commander. I suggested since I was able to set my wards that he could go ahead and get some sleep.”

Cullen gave a dismissive wave to Rylen and Rylen stepped back towards the desk. “Lady Elle,” Cullen said as he focused on her. “How do you feel?”

Elle carefully considered herself and how she felt before she responded. “I feel rather drained but otherwise I think I am fine. I definitely could use some breakfast.”

“I will see to that immediately,” Josephine said as she turned and left the doorway.

“If you would both join us in the Council room when you have eaten,” Leliana offered as she gently herded the Commander towards the door.

Elle nodded. “Of course.”

Breakfast was delivered just after both Elle and Rylen had managed to make themselves minimally presentable. They ate in relative silence. Rylen appeared to have been very embarrassed by being discovered as they had been.

“It’s ok Rylen,” Elle finally said when it was clear he felt he had somehow erred.

“No,” Rylen said unwilling to look her in the eyes. “I have compromised your integrity in the eyes of my commander.”

Elle reached out and took his hand. “Look at me Rylen,” she demanded when he still didn’t look at her. He reluctantly brought his eyes up. “I will make sure that the Commander understands that nothing untoward happened. You are my friend Rylen and you were tired. I do not care what the Commander thinks but I will make sure that there are no negative repercussions for you. No one else will know what happened. I am certain none of the advisors will speak of what they saw.”

Rylen nodded but was clearly still uncomfortable. They finished their breakfast then went to the Council room to meet with the advisors. 

“Are you still feeling well?” Josephine asked when they entered.

Elle nodded. “I suspect that I will be napping again in a while, but I feel no other ill effects.”

“Do you feel up to making a trip out to the rift to review the shielding you have put up?” Cullen asked.

“If you didn’t ask, I would have insisted. I am uncertain how strong everything was seeing as I didn’t have time to review it after I was finished. I want to be certain of how it will stand over time.”

Leliana smiled at her. “I am glad to hear that you are as concerned as we are. We have a proposition for you should you feel confident in your abilities.”

Elle cocked her head curious what they would be wanting to discuss. 

“We would like to send you to the Hinterlands,” Josephine began. “If you can contain the rifts successfully then you can augment the Herald in saving people from the demons. You can go to the Hinterlands to continue our work while he goes to Val Royeaux, then when he returns he can close the rifts you have contained.”

Elle was shocked, certain her eyes were about to fall out of her head. “You want to send ME to contain the rifts?”

“We would not send you alone,” Cullen offered. “We have agreed that Rylen would go with you and a small contingent of soldiers and some of Leliana’s agents. Together they would be tasked with protecting you to allow you to do your work.”

Elle felt a little bit less nervous at the idea of having Rylen at her side, but she was still uncertain. “We need to be sure that I can make long standing shields first. If they won’t stand up over time it would be rather worthless.”

The advisors agreed. Before long Elle was out investigating her work. She was pleasantly surprised at how well things were standing up. She reinforced several weak spots. By the time she was done she was ready to sleep again. Only time would tell if the plan the advisors had devised was a viable one.

Elle was very tired after finishing with the wards around the rift. She turned to Rylen who was still by her side. “Would you mind escorting me back to my room?” she asked. She took a step towards him with a smile and suddenly her legs gave out.

“Elle!” Rylen exclaimed as he ran over to her. “Are you injured?”

Elle shook her head. “No just VERY tired. I had hoped that I could walk back with you to lean on but that might have been wishful thinking. Are you up to carrying me?”

Rylen smirked as he picked her up. “Carrying you will not be a hardship,” he whispered as he walked with her towards the walls of Haven.

Elle enjoyed the comfort she found in Rylen’s arms. The idea that he would be the one in charge of the soldiers when she left Haven made her quite happy. Unfortunately, her comfort didn’t last.

“Is that the Savior?” she heard someone comment as they walked past.

“It is,” she heard someone else respond. “She has pushed herself too hard too soon I suspect. She collapsed within seconds of containing the rift.”

Elle tried to pass off the fact that anyone was referring to her as “the Savior” as random. But by the time they entered the Chantry she had heard it multiple times. She wasn’t comfortable with being recognized and having grown up in the Christian church she was really uncomfortable with the title she appeared to have been given.

“Did you hear what they were saying?” she asked Rylen as he settled her into her bed.

“I did. There are many who are calling you the Savior of Haven.”

Elle groaned. “I really hoped I had misheard them. Why would they call me that?”

Rylen smirked at her. “Because you did save the town. If it hadn’t been for you the soldiers would not have been able to keep the town safe until the Herald arrives. No soldiers died in protecting Haven. You saved many with your skills. You had best get used to the adulation, but at least this means that most of the common people will keep an eye out for you in addition to your guards. You are safer now than you were the day before last.”


	48. CHAPTER 48 – A Letter from the Herald

Leliana,

I am addressing this letter to you as I don’t have the patience for the formality Josephine clearly expects. If there’s any way you can convince her to make her missives less formal it would be much appreciated, however I suspect that would be an impossible task even for one with your expert skills.

I am deeply concerned about the events that have occurred while I have been in the Hinterlands. If you expect me to be your public face and to recruit others to join our cause I must be certain that those I send will be safe. I would like to receive a thorough briefing of what has happened while I have been away when I return. I understand that information of that nature cannot be sent via raven but if I feel you have misled me in regard to the safety and quality of your organization I will not be above leaving and publicly denouncing your group.

I accept that the rift outside of Haven does require my return. Fortunately, we have just reached Horsemaster Dennet and he has provided our party with horses, so I will be able to return much more quickly than it took to reach this farm. I will start towards Haven tomorrow.

I would also like to convey that everything Lady Elle told me has turned out to be true. There was a pack of wolves terrorizing the farmers, they were controlled by a demon. Additionally, Dennet demanded that we build watch towers before he would send a large number of horses to the Inquisition. The demand is not as outrageous as it might seem at first. The watchtowers will not only keep the locals safe from bandits but also from the mages and templars still terrorizing the countryside. I am leaving the master builder we dragged all the way out here with instructions to begin work as quickly as possible on the watchtowers. We of course will have to take care of the mages and templars before we will be able to convince Dennet to send a herd of horses to us.

I sincerely hope that we are able to do more for the innocents that have been harmed by this insanity in the future. We will discuss in more detail upon my return.

Sincerely,  
Maxwell Trevelyan


	49. CHAPTER 49 – POV Leliana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle finally tells the Advisors what she knows.

Leliana waited with both Josephine and Cullen. After reading and discussing the Herald’s letter they decided it was time for Elle to tell them what she knew. Leliana touched one of her many pockets, Elle’s ring was securely inside, she would use it as incentive if necessary. The door finally opened as one of the guards let Elle in.

“How can I help you?” Elle asked as she somewhat nervously took up a position at the table.

“We have received word from the Herald about the state of the Hinterlands,” Leliana explained as she held the missive out to Elle.

Elle looked at the document and shook her head. “You should just tell me what it says I haven’t yet learned to read Common.”

Leliana wasn’t surprised but Josephine did seem uncomfortable, perhaps she had forgotten to tend to that portion of Elle’s learning. “He says that EVERYTHING you told him has come to pass. He is leaving the master builder with the farmers living near Horsemaster Dennet’s farm to start work on the watchtowers as he returns to deal with the rift you have so thoroughly secured for us.”

Elle’s eyes grew wide. “So, the story as I know it is turning out to be the reality here.”

“Indeed,” Josephine agreed, “we were hoping that this news would convince you to tell us everything you can about the story you know.”

Elle closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Ok I’m going to just go through everything in chronological order as I remember it. I’d appreciate if you could try to hold your questions until I’m done. I don’t want to run off on a side thought and forget something important. And PLEASE remember I haven’t finished the story.”

“Of course,” Leliana looked over and Josephine stood ready with her quill.

“Ok so when Max goes to Val Royeaux it won’t seem as if much is achieved. The head of the Templars? Or was it the Seekers? Will leave the Chantry and take all the Templars with him. But there will be opportunities to gain recruits. A member of the Red Jennies, Sara, will provide clues to someone moving against the Inquisition and eventually she will want to join up, she would be a good person to have around. Max will also get invited to a party by Vivienne, something – um she’s a mage in the imperial court.”

“Madame de Fer?” Josephine offered. “She’s the Empress’s magical advisor currently.”

“That’s it!” Elle agreed happily before continuing. “I think she’s a totally pretenciozna kuja – um I don’t know the words for that, but I think you get it.”

“I think we understand,” Cullen chuckled.

“Anyway, even if she’s way too full of herself she could be incredibly useful not just for her connections, she’s a powerful combat mage. So yeah Max should recruit them both, though I’m not sure when Vivienne’s party will actually be held. And there will be others that are not necessarily fighters to recruit there too. Also, the head of the rebel mages will be there in secret to invite Max to Redcliffe.”

Elle paused for a short while mumbling to herself in her native tongue. “Oh, have you sent any members of the Inquisition to the Fallow Mire yet?”

Leliana couldn’t stop the curious tilt her head took at that news. “Yes, a group of scouts were sent that way to investigate rumors of a plague.”

Elle shook her head. “It might be too late, but you should try to get them out of there.”

“Is there truly a plague?” Josephine interrupted.

“Um there is a plague but that’s not the problem there’s a son of a chieftain of some kind who is going to kidnap them and hold them until Max fights him personally. There are rifts too. Oh, and undead!”

“Nothing like enemies on all sides,” Cullen muttered.

“Max can take them,” Elle offered with a smile. “Anyway, um there are a few other people that will be showing up at different points that will join the Inquisition and would be willing to go on missions with Max. There’s a Warden Blackwall in the Hinterlands. Sorry Leliana he won’t have the answers you want. There will be a mercenary band called The Bull’s Chargers that want Max to come check them out. Send him! The Chargers are good, but The Iron Bull will be worth everything as a wall of muscle. Oh, he’s a Qunari spy but don’t worry he will run all his reports by you Leliana he can be trusted. There’s also a Tevinter mage who is in Redcliffe and finally a weird spirit boy who will eventually show up, I know you think spirits are all demons Cullen but he’s not!”

Cullen clutched his sword but said nothing, his face pale. 

“Ok so that’s all the ‘companions’. So, there’s um closing the Breach. You’ll need help. In the story I was, um reading, the Inquisition recruited the mages from Redcliffe but I know there were other versions where the Inquisition recruited the Templars instead so I think either option can work. But sticking to what I know some bad stuff happens with Max if he goes to Redcliffe, I’m pretty sure bad things happen if he goes to the Templars. But in either case Max makes it out and returns to Haven with the help you need, and the Breach is closed.”

“That’s wonderful to hear!” Josephine exclaimed.

Elle raised her eyes to stare at Josephine with a seriousness that made Leliana nervous. “During the celebrations Haven is destroyed.”

“WHAT?!” Cullen couldn’t contain himself. “You knew we were in danger and said nothing?!”

Elle backed towards the door nervously.

“That’s not entirely true Commander,” Leliana said sternly before things could get out of control. “You will recall that she warned Josephine to start making preparations for disasters.”

Cullen pulled himself back but Leliana could see his anger was barely contained.

“I um yes,” Elle said as she returned to her position. “I wanted to wait to be sure the story I knew was what was happening before I told you this. It would be horrible to prepare and then have it turn out I only had the most basic of information and everything I know is really worthless.”

Cullen took a deep breath. “I apologize please continue.”

“So, in the story I was reading the being responsible for the explosion of the Conclave leads an army of Corrupted Templars to destroy Haven as retaliation for stealing the mages from him.”

“Haven would be indefensible,” Cullen gasped. “We must start a search for a new base immediately!”

“Please wait!” Elle was clearly upset at being interrupted again. “Let me share everything I know before you start deciding on plans. I think it might be best to stay here but we’ll discuss that after I have shared everything else.” She stared at Cullen waiting for him to nod his agreement.

“Please Elle, who was responsible for the explosion?” Josephine asked quietly.

“A corrupted ancient Tevinter Magister named Corypheus. Speak to Varric to find out more about him. Varric and Hawke will swear that he is a darkspawn and that they killed him. I don’t know exactly how he isn’t dead, that wasn’t revealed in the story at least by the point I got to. My understanding is that in the versions of the story where the Herald recruited the Templars the story is the same, so I think that the fall of Haven is pretty much a certainty. I have some thoughts of my own regarding this but for now I want to keep moving forward with the story as I know it.”

“So rather miraculously in the story the Herald stands alone against Corypheus and his dragon that looks a lot like an arch demon while everyone else still alive flees out a hidden path in the Chantry and up through the mountains. Once everyone is clear the Herald fires a trebuchet that brings the mountain down on Haven. While everyone believes the Herald has sacrificed themselves, they actually escape by falling into the mining tunnels under Haven, then following the rest of the Inquisition through a blizzard. This helps to reinforce the Herald’s nearly divine status in the eyes of the common people.”

“After the Herald recovers, they with the help of Solas lead the people to a fortress hidden in the mountains. Where after a while the Herald is decreed as the Inquisitor. Hawke will finally show up at the fortress and will invite the Inquisitor to go look for a Grey Warden that does know what’s going on, in my story the Gray Warden was a man named Stroud, but I’ve heard that in other versions it was someone else. The warden is hiding in Crestwood and the Inquisitor will have to go to meet them. There’s a bunch of horrible stuff going on there too. But there they find out the Wardens are experiencing a False Calling and it’s making them reckless. The only bit more I know beyond that is that the Inquisition was preparing for attending a ball at Halamshiral to stop the Empress from being assassinated. That’s as far as I got.”

Leliana found herself stuck on the False Calling, and that Alistair might be experiencing it even now. What would it mean? She noticed Elle looking at them each expectantly.

“That’s a lot to take in,” Josephine whispered as she put down her quill and shook out her hand. Leliana noticed several of her sheets of parchment had fallen to the floor in her hurry to take adequate notes. “The assassination of the Empress would indeed be a cause for concern.”

“I would like to discuss the attack on Haven,” Cullen said sternly. “You have finished the story and I would like to know why you think we should remain in an indefensible village that we have every reason to believe will come under attack.”

Elle closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. “To confuse the enemy. First it is likely that no matter where we go, we will find ourselves under attack. However, if we know that the attack is coming, we can plan accordingly and use it to our advantage against our enemy. If Corypheus has attacked and then believes we are all dead, especially Max, he won’t realize for a while that we will continue to move against him. Additionally, since we know he is coming and generally know WHEN he is coming, we can let him believe he has taken us unawares while really, we have done everything in our power to ensure the only casualties will be a minimal number of actual soldiers. We’ll ensure that there aren’t ANY civilians in town and that all of the celebrating is fake so no one will be inebriated. It’s a ploy we can use to make him believe that we are either defeated or severely damaged as an organization, but we can begin work to have us well on our way to be a power to contend with. In fact, if we are very careful in how we get people out of the village and only those who will actually be present in the village know the truth it will also gain us influence when we come out stronger instead of limping along.”

Leliana found herself working to keep from smirking as Cullen stared at the woman, mouth agape. “That is a fascinating plan,” she offered after several moments.

“Indeed,” Josephine breathed, “I can already imagine how we could use such a farce to our advantage, which we will need if we are to find a way to get invited to Halamshiral.”

Finally, Cullen found his voice. “Who came up with that plan?”

Elle looked at Cullen with hurt on her face. “I did.”

“But you’ve had no training in war,” Cullen objected.

Elle smiled and a small giggle escaped her. “I actually was moderately successful at a form of tactical wargame we have back home.”

Cullen seemed slightly uncomfortable with this information, but he nodded. “There will be a lot of planning that we need to put into this if we are to be successful. I will start working out ideas for our soldiers immediately.”

“We will need to come up with reasons for the civilian populace of Haven to not be present,” Josephine said thoughtfully.

“You might just decide to tell them it isn’t safe to be so close to the Breach if they aren’t trained fighters,” Elle suggested. “You can say that you aren’t certain what the result of closing the Breach will be, so you want only fighters anywhere near during the closing.”

Leliana did smile at this suggestion. “Oh, Elle I think you are going to be a boon to our organization. Perhaps the Maker did send you to us.”

 

 


	50. CHAPTER 50 – POV Max

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long I was on vacation in Scotland!

It was late afternoon on their fifth day of hard riding when Maxwell, Solas, Cassandra, and Varric approached Haven. 

“Cullen said the rift was just to the West of Haven,” Cassandra offered as direction.

“We should head straight there,” Maxwell said as they turned their horses to head for the rift rather than the gate.

When they came into view of the rift Maxwell suddenly stopped his horse and jumped off walking towards the strange sight. The rift was surrounded by a larger number of demons than they had seen at most of the other rifts. But all the demons seemed to be keeping very close to the rift and each other. One of the demons saw them and moved towards them only to screech as if attacked when it moved further than its brethren from the rift.

“I know you wished to close the rift immediately,” Solas said from besides Max. “But would you permit me time to study what is containing the demons? This could be very useful to understand in more detail.”

Maxwell blinked at Solas. “I suppose that is reasonable things seem safe for now. I will go meet with the Council to get a better understanding of what is going on.”

Cassandra joined Max in the Council room with the three advisors.

“Solas asked for a chance to study the rift situation before I close it,” he explained when they were all gathered. “In the meantime, I would like a full explanation of what has been going on here with Elle. I believe I made it clear that if she was harmed, I would be VERY unhappy.”

Silence pervaded the room for a moment before Cullen sighed and his shoulders slumped in defeat. “It is my fault Herald it was a man under my command who assaulted the Lady Elle.”

Max held his anger in check as best he could, he didn’t have the whole story yet. A raised eyebrow and a clenched fist were the only visible signs. “Josephine I would hardly call an assault simply an incident. What are you not telling me?”

Josephine cleared her throat and took a deep breath. “Unfortunately, it seemed prudent to limit the information that left Haven at the time of the incident. We wished to ensure we could not be accused of using her to manipulate you.”

“And yet still you simply call it an incident. I am starting to lose faith in this organization. What. Happened. To Elle!!!”

Josephine cringed away from him. Leliana was the one to step forward as she bluntly replied. “She was raped.”

“WHAT?!!!!!”

“How is that possible?” Cassandra gasped. “Was she not kept guarded at all times?”

“Unfortunately, the man responsible poisoned her guard and Elle was inebriated and didn’t realize the danger,” Leliana offered. She continued quickly before Max could start yelling. “We have started new patrols within the walls of Haven as a precaution and I have finished vetting the remaining soldiers. Ten have been dismissed from our service, two have been kept in the cells awaiting word from their home kingdoms as they are wanted men, and ten more I have under observation. This was a learning experience for us, and it will NOT happen again.”

Maxwell took a deep breath the rage causing his left eyebrow to twitch. “And what happened to her attacker?”

“He is currently in the dungeon, heavily sedated,” Cullen offered.

“Sedated?” Cassandra asked.

Max was surprised to see a smirk slide onto Leliana’s face. “Knight Captain Rylen was the one to come to Lady Elle’s rescue, he caught the man in the act. Damage of a very personal nature was done.”

“A personal nature?” Max was pretty sure he knew what she meant but not certain.

“The healers are uncertain if he will be able to retain his manhood,” Cullen offered. “It was SEVERELY damaged. We allowed him to regain consciousness once, but the screaming was not something we wished to repeat so we have kept him sedated at the recommendation of the healers.”

“What will his sentence be?” Maxwell asked.

At this question Josephine stepped back up to the table. “We were waiting to discuss that with you. We need to have your backing on whatever decision is made. Cullen is of the opinion that death is the appropriate punishment. I am uncertain if we should go that far. We are an independent entity from the Chantry and all nations we need to be careful of any precedents we set. Whatever we decide news will spread through the rest of Thedas and we will be viewed in the light of that decision.”

“I think I would like to speak to Elle before I give you my thoughts on this,” Maxwell said after a moment. “You said that the villagers now know of her powers. What are the views towards her right now?”

Leliana was the one to provide an answer. “They are calling her The Savior of Haven. There isn’t a soldier or commoner who would turn on her at present. She is almost as revered as yourself.”

Maxwell shook his head. “Well that’s something at least. Is there anything else I should know right now?”

Everyone else was silent. “Ok I will go meet with Elle then I will retire for the night. Tomorrow I will deal with the rift and provide you my thoughts on the prisoner.”

Maxwell walked alone from the room as Cassandra sought more information on everything that had happened. Max walked down the hall to the room that Elle had been given. A guard stood outside the door. He snapped to attention when he saw Max approach.  
“Sir!” he exclaimed as he saluted. 

Maxwell dismissed the salute. “Is she awake?”

The soldier gave him an awkward look and said, “Yes.” Just as he heard a man’s laugh come from inside.

Maxwell stepped past the guard and opened the door. Inside he found a templar sitting at Elle’s desk laughing.

“He was seriously this BIG!!!” Elle exclaimed her hands indicating the size. At the sound of the door opening Elle turned. Her smile grew and she launched herself from the bed at him. “MAX!!!” she squealed with joy as she threw her arms around him in a hug.

The templar leaped to attention. Maxwell eyed him suspiciously as he disentangled himself from Elle. 

“I’m so glad you’re back,” Elle said softly. “I missed you.”

Max smiled down at her. “I am sorry I was gone for so long. I’ve heard some unfortunate news about what happened while I was gone.”

Elle stiffened bit at his words. She looked around uncomfortably then motioned to the templar. “Have you met Rylen yet?”

Maxwell turned to the templar. “Knight Captain Rylen?” he asked.

“Yes sir!”

“I hear that you were the one who rescued Elle, I owe you my thanks.”

“None needed sir,” the templar responded stiffly. “I was doing what any man should do in such a situation.”

Maxwell nodded and there was a moment of awkward silence.

The templar was the one to break it. “You two probably need to talk and it’s best I get back to my tent. I have an early training session tomorrow.” He paused and turned to face Elle a softer look on his face. “Please let me know if you need anything my Lady.”

Once the templar was gone Max pulled Elle into a bear hug. “I told them to look after you,” he whispered. 

Elle hugged him back. “They did Max. I did something stupid and didn’t keep my wits about me.”

Max had to release her to keep his anger from travelling into the hug. “You shouldn’t have needed to worry about such a thing! You were supposed to be safe here.”

Elle put her hand on his shoulder. “They are learning Max. I wish it hadn’t happened but don’t blame them. What was done was done in such a way that it would have been nearly impossible for anyone to realize what was going on until it was too late.”

Maxwell took a calming breath. “What was that Templar doing here?”

A small smile touched Elle’s face. “Just visiting. He checks on me every night now. It makes me feel safe.”

Maxwell held back the growl that wanted to escape. “Be careful with them Elle. Templars have never given me a reason to trust them. They are prison wardens for those who have been imprisoned for a quirk of birth at best and at worst they are absolute monsters. I still don’t understand how the Commander expects me to believe he can be trusted.”

Elle grabbed Max’s hand causing her to look at her suddenly. “I know he did some bad things in Kirkwall,” she began, “but he’s been through a lot you don’t know. And in the end, he did get his head out of his ass enough to turn on Meredith when it REALLY mattered. He’s TRYING Max and there’s a lot that don’t ever try to make up for what they’ve done.”

Max shook his head. “I don’t understand why you can feel that way. You don’t know what the templars did to me, to my sister.”

Elle pulled him into a gentle hug. “It’s ok. You don’t have to like him just try not to hate him ok. Let HIM show you what kind of man he is now and then make your decisions.”

There was silence for a while as Maxwell tried to gather his turmoil of emotions. “I almost forgot what I needed to talk to you about,” he finally said. 

Elle sat back onto her bed and indicated he should take the seat at her desk. He did. “It’s not exactly a great conversation,” he offered. “But I need to know what you want done about him, the man who….”

“The man who raped me,” Elle said quietly, a tear escaped her.

“I’m sorry,” Max offered. “They have been waiting for me to return before sentencing him.”

Elle chewed her lip for a moment. “I don’t know,” she finally whispered. “If there’s a chance of him being able to be rehabilitated I suppose we should give him the chance. But I don’t want to ever see him again.”

“Rehabilitated?!” 

Elle looked at him a slightly confused look on her face. “In my world it was preferable to reform criminals to make them contributing members of society.”

“I see. I don’t know if that would be possible. There was too much thought put into what he did. He poisoned your guard.”

Elle nodded. “If he can’t be made into a contributing member of society, I don’t know what you should do. I know a lot of people hate the idea of capital punishment, but I have never completely understood why people like that should be a drain on resources. If someone can’t be turned around why must everyone else be responsible for keeping them housed and fed and clothed. Maybe that makes me evil.”

Max reached out and took her hand. “It doesn’t make you evil,” he whispered. “I’m sorry to have brought up such a painful subject. I need to think on this myself and I need to clean up from the road. I will talk to you tomorrow. Get some rest.”

Elle nodded and gave him a quick hug before he left. 

He made his way back to his cabin. Candles had been lit and fire roared in the fireplace. He walked in and relished the warmth. He hoped that someone had put some water on to warm. He started to remove his armor when a flash of movement from the door to the second room caught his attention. His knives were in his hands, one seconds from flying. 

A small red headed woman leaned in the doorway a smirk on her face. “Hiya Max!”

Max lowered his knives with a sigh. “Evie!!!!”

 

 

 


	51. CHAPTER 51 – POV Evie

Evie finally reached Haven after several months of travel. She had originally started working her way towards the village when she had escaped the Circle. She was lucky to have heard the rumors that her brother was somehow involved in the organization that had been pulled together after the murder of the Divine, she had been carefully avoiding most people. As she approached Haven, she deftly avoided the obvious patrols. She suspected that someone had spotted her, but no one had accosted her so she couldn’t be certain. 

The most interesting thing was of course the rift near the walls of the village. Evie had seen several rifts at a distance as she had travelled. They were frightening things and she gave them a wide berth. This was the first time she had found one where the demons seemed to be confined in some way. She couldn’t really figure out what was going on. She had hidden to keep an eye on how the village was dealing with it. Eventually she saw a woman escorted by military types, several were probably templars. The woman had apparently checked the status of some type of barrier, though Evie couldn’t really sense it.

Evie carefully snuck around throughout the next few days trying to figure out where her brother was and what other things were going on in the small hamlet turned active army outpost. She had almost decided that the rumors stating her brother was an important person in the organization were wrong when she saw the group approaching on horseback at speed. It didn’t take her long to identify her brother, even if she hadn’t had the opportunity to see him in years. She watched him head to the Chantry after checking the rift. As soon as he was in the Chantry several servants scurried to a small dark cabin that was quickly brightly lit and a fire in the fireplace. When Evie was sure it was safe, she snuck in and waited for her brother. 

“Hiya Max!”

“Evie!” 

Max barely sheathed his daggers as he rushed over to her and gathered her into a strong hug. Evie found herself crying as for the first time in years she felt the love of her brother. She realized he was also crying.

“I was so worried about you,” Max whispered after an unknown amount of time. “Finding out what happened at Ostwick was almost impossible. I had Leliana looking for you.”

Evie looked up at her brother curious. “You had someone looking for me? Just how important are you?”

Max gave her a smirk she remembered from her childhood. “Oh, haven’t you heard? I am the glorious Herald of Andraste. Delivered by the Lady herself to save us from the horrors of the Breach.”

“WHAT??! You can’t be serious?”

Max chuckled. “I’m not but there sure as fuck are a lot of people who are.”

Evie shook her head. “That’s some crazy shit dude. What is going on?”

Max shrugged and started working on removing his armor again. “I really don’t know. I was at the Conclave, but I don’t really remember what happened between when I arrived and when I woke up in the dungeons.”

“Wait if you woke up in the dungeon how are you now the Herald of Andraste?”

“Heh, well when I stopped the Breach from growing and spewing out demons continuously, they changed their minds. Apparently, I was actually in the Fade and fell out of a rift with a glowing female figure behind me. Once I proved I was trying to help suddenly I’m the Herald.”

“I’ve been here for several days,” Evie said after a moment. “Where have you been?”

Max smiled as he stripped down to his smalls and started washing up with the warmed water. “I have been spreading the news of our glorious inquisition and closing rifts to show our worth to the people.”

Evie playfully smacked him. “Seriously what have you been doing?”

Max paused and fully exposed his hand with the mark. “I’ve been closing rifts. This is apparently the only thing that can close them.”

Evie grabbed his hand and stared at the strange glowing mark. She could feel the Fade seeping through the opening. It was so WRONG.

“So, you’re really part of this thing?” she whispered.

Max nodded as he threw on a clean shirt and breaches. “I am still not sure about them. But I can’t leave innocent people to suffer if I have the means to help.”

“Well then I guess I’m helping too,” Evie declared after a moment.

Max looked at her thoughtfully for a moment before speaking again. “Actually, there’s something I want your help with specifically. I’m going to tell you things that they don’t want ANYONE to know but I don’t care. I don’t fully trust them, and I need someone I do trust to help make sure everything is ok.”

Evie smiled. “Well I never told ANYONE in the Circle the extent of my sneaking abilities so I think you can trust me with secrets.”

Max smiled and shook his head. “So, I am not the only one that has fallen from the rifts. In fact, apparently, they have found bodies at almost every rift that they now believe were people who were pulled through the rift. There is one person they have managed to save her name is Elle. She’s the one who put up the barrier around the rift outside the village.”

“I knew something was odd about her,” Evie said quietly.

Max nodded. “She is from a different world Evie. Somehow when the rift opened it caused an explosion that punched through the Fade to her world and pulled her through.”

Evie was stunned. Someone from another world, that such a thing actually existed. She found herself reaching towards the bed until she sat down. “That’s ….”  
Max sat down next to her. “I know but it gets even crazier. Apparently where she is from, she was actually reading our story. She knows things that there’s no way for her to know, it’s hard to explain but please trust I have confirmed this myself and I absolutely believe her. She hadn’t finished reading the story before she was pulled here but she is trying to help us with this knowledge. On top of that she has these strange abilities, the barrier around the rift is the biggest example. No one really knows what these abilities are or how they work. Even worse she came to this world with no knowledge of our language and no basic self-defense capabilities.”

“That’s why there were so many people with her when she went to check the rift,” Evie said thoughtfully. “But why the templars?”

“That’s what I’m actually worried about,” Max offered. “The head of the army is Cullen Rutherford, the Knight Commander from Kirkwall after the Chantry explosion. There are several other high ranking templars in the army. One of them apparently has befriended Elle and I’m worried they are trying to manipulate her.”

Evie growled. “How can she befriend them? If she was reading the story, she had to know what they are like?”

Max shook his head. “I really don’t know. I don’t know if maybe the story she was reading was put out by the Chantry to make them and the templars not seem like the problem. I just know that she is innocent in the conflict and I don’t want her to be controlled by them. I was wondering if you would mind befriending her to help keep an eye on her?”

Evie shrugged. “I can pretend to be friends; I did that a lot in the Circle.”

Max hugged her. “Thanks, I think you’ll actually like her though. You might have to go with her on an expedition the Inquisition may be sending her on soon, while I go to deal with Chantry mothers.” He gave a sound of disgust. “There’s a lot to catch you up on.”

“Well I guess it’s story time then!” Evie chuckled as she turned and quickly snuggled under the covers.

Max glared at her playfully. “You aren’t hogging ALL the covers!” he exclaimed as he jumped into the bed with her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some days I am confused that there are this many words and we haven't even closed the breach yet! I hope you are enjoying the story.


	52. CHAPTER 52 – POV Elle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed a week.

Elle woke to a knock on her door. After a moment of confusion looking for her robe, she opened the door to see one of the messengers she recognized from around Haven. 

“The Herald requests that you join him for breakfast,” the servant informed her.

Elle paused wondering what he would want to talk to her about. Then she noticed the messenger appeared to be waiting for a response. “Please let him know I will be there as soon as I am presentable.” The messenger nodded and left.

Elle quickly got cleaned up and dressed for the day. It promised to be a busy day no matter what Max wanted to talk about. She rushed through the cold morning air to his cabin. Max invited her in, and she paused seeing a woman she had not met before sitting at his table.

“Elle, meet Evie, my sister!” Maxwell introduced the woman.

Elle looked over at the beautiful woman then bobbed a slight curtsy. “It is an honor to meet you Lady Trevelyan.”

Evie appeared surprised by this response. She turned to Max. “Did she just-?” 

“Yes!” Max was barely containing his laughter. Evie quickly joined him.

Elle looked between the two confused by the response. “Did I misunderstand?” she asked. Had she somehow mistranslated.

Max started to gently guide her over to the table. “No, you’re fine,” he explained still chuckling.

Evie managed to stop laughing but her broad smile stayed fixed. “I think you are the first person to treat me as if I am a member of a noble family, ever since I left home.”

Elle sat down at Max’s insistence. “But you’re a Trevelyan?!”

Evie’s smile faltered. “Not according to our parents. I was disowned the moment my magic surfaced.”

Elle felt awful. “Well fuck them! They don’t get to tell me how to treat you. You’re Max’s sister and if he is to be treated as a noble so are you.”

Evie’s smile came back, and she looked at Max. “Oh I think I’m gonna like her!”

Max’s smile was huge. “I knew you would.”

Max indicated they should start eating and there was silence for a moment while they each filled their plates.

Max turned to Elle after several bites. “So, I asked Evie to join you when you go to the Hinterlands.”

Elle looked up at him intrigued. “You don’t want her to go with you?”

Max shook his head. “I would like that, but I really want someone I can trust to go with you.”

Elle contemplated that response for a moment. “You can trust Rylen he will keep me safe.”

Max shrugged. “I don’t know him. He is a templar after all. I am still unconvinced of the intentions of the Commander and Rylen is one of his most trusted men. I would prefer to know there’s someone I can trust to guard you and make sure you aren’t being manipulated or used.”

Evie shrugged. “I suppose as long as no one else disagrees it doesn’t bother me, but I do think you’re being silly.”

Max smiled at her agreement. “Thank you.”

There was another short silence as they continued eating before Elle suddenly had a thought. “Evie you’re a mage, right?”

Evie looked up thoughtfully the question appeared to have been unexpected. “Yes,” she eventually replied.

“Are you any good with potions? If you are then maybe, we won’t have to ensure an appropriate supply before we leave.”

“What kind of potions?”

“Um well I don’t know what Solas calls them but the calm me down when I get panicked. Solas provided me some before he left with Maxwell. And there are some other potions I might need when we leave Haven.”

“Well I am not the best potion maker,” Evie replied as she eyed both her brother and Elle thoughtfully. “But my magical focus is healing so perhaps I can help with those skills?”

Elle thought back to her conversation with Solas about her health. “I’m sure you can help with some but Solas said that only a spirit healer would be able to completely help me. My understanding is that those sorts of mages are few and far between.”

Elle found Evie’s eyes on her with a seriousness she didn’t expect. She shifted uncomfortably under the gaze. Eventually Evie turned her gaze on her brother.

“What?” Max finally asked, apparently equally unnerved. 

“I AM a spirit healer,” she whispered.

Elle lit up at the answer. “Oh, that’s wonderful!” 

At the same moment Max pushed back from the table a strange look on his face. “WHAT?”

Elle looked over at Max in confusion. “What’s wrong? We could use a spirit healer.”

Max turned and uncomfortable gaze on Elle. “A spirit healer means that she has a connection to a demon,” he whispered. 

Evie let out a sound of disgust. “I knew I shouldn’t have told you!”

“Max not all spirits are demons!” Elle snipped in disbelief. How could he be so blind.

Both siblings looked at Elle in shock. Evie clearly experiencing relief. Max very confused.

Elle continued. “Sprits encompass all types of virtues and vices of humanity. Non mages only deal with the negative ones because those are generally the only ones that have a desire to interact with our world. The rest of them are usually content to remain within the Fade. How do you think Solas learned my language? He sought out a spirit of Wisdom or Knowledge and they taught him the Old Navarran language.”

“I-,” Max apparently was not aware of that aspect of things. 

Elle shook her head and turned to look at Evie. “I don’t know much about how Spirit healers work,” she explained. “Is the spirit somehow ‘inside’ you? Or is it just they are nearby and can help you when you need it? OH, and what kind of spirit is it? Can it hear me now or does it just know whatever you um tell it I guess?”

Evie chuckled at the rush of questions. “Slow down. I know I have heard of some Spirit Healers that were in fact hosts to the Spirits that assist them but that is not the case with me. The spirit just remains close at hand and offers assistance when it realizes I need it. I can converse with it in the Fade if I have a more specific need. And my spirit is a spirit of Cunning.”

Elle was intrigued. “A spirit of Cunning?” she gasped. “I would never have thought. That must be interesting. Does it help in any other ways than just with healing?”

Evie smiled. “When I met it during my harrowing that was the first I had actually heard of such a spirit. Obviously, the Chantry tries to keep such knowledge away from most mages, only the most trusted are allowed to study spirits at all. And yes, sometimes he does provide insight into certain situations and he was responsible for my safe escape from the Circle.”

A strangled noise escaped Max and both women turned to look at him. The look on his face was one of complete and utter disbelief.

Evie rolled her eyes. “I know I didn’t tell you but when exactly is that supposed to come up? Oh, by the way brother I know you don’t understand the difference between spirits and demons, but I have a spirit friend that helps me out. Yeah that would have gone over well. I can already see that actually coming here was probably a bad idea.”

The last sentence seemed to snap Max back to himself. “No,” he gasped. “I’m glad you’re here this is just a lot to take in. You met a spirit during your harrowing?”

Evie smiled. “Yup. And the templars didn’t suspect a thing. Apparently, he was curious about me because I had been working on maintaining my skills at stealth even as I was being trained to be a mage. It was fun to see how much I could sneak around without ANYONE knowing I was doing it. I was GOOD brother. So, when they sent me into the Fade to face off with a demon he was there. He helped me defeat the demon and pass my Harrowing.”

Max appeared to be at a complete loss for words.

Elle couldn’t help but giggle. “You had no idea that’s what happened in a Harrowing?”

Max shook his head. “They actually send you to face a demon?”

Evie nodded. “It’s a horrible thing to do to someone. Especially as young as many mages are when faced with their Harrowing.”

“I had no idea,” Max whispered. Then he suddenly looked at Elle. “How did you know?”

Elle took a deep breath. “It was part of one of the stories of the Warden.”

Max nodded his understanding. Apparently trying to wrap his brain around everything.

Elle looked back to Evie. “So maybe you can help with my problems.”

Evie smiled and nodded. They spent the next hour discussing the nuances of Elle’s health issues. Elle provided as much modern science as she understood to her explanations. It was apparent that even as a Spirit Healer Evie was still surprised by things like cells and neurochemicals, but she took it in with the ease of someone used to being surprised. Evie assured Elle she was sure she could help but it might be a while before she was prepared. She would need to spend at least one night conversing with Cunning in the Fade before she would be ready.

 

 


	53. CHAPTER 53 – POV Varric (TW)

Varric found himself making many notes as he made his way through the village. The previous night he had heard so many rumors about the newly minted “Savior of Haven” that he wasn’t sure what to believe. Surely the girl he had been trying to help with her language skills couldn’t be the same woman who had saved the village from demons. But unless some other strange woman who spoke ancient languages had shown up while they were gone there was no one else it could be. Currently he wasn’t sure who would win in a popularity contest, her or the Herald. 

It seemed a number of other things had happened in the past week as well. Soldiers were patrolling inside Haven not just outside. Apparently, a woman had been raped and it had caused a crackdown. It was unclear who the woman was, but she must have been fairly important for the leadership of the Inquisition to stretch their soldiers so far to keep the peace. If rumor was to be believed the bastard was already paying dearly for his acts and death was still a possible sentence. 

Varric shook his head. That many things shouldn’t happen right in succession, it wasn’t believable. 

“Haven’t you noticed,” Varric paused hearing the nervous tone from a group of mages, “the power they are using to contain the rift feels almost exactly like the night Martin died?”

“Hush,” one of the other mages stared daggers at the first mage. “Don’t speak such things aloud someone might hear.”

“But if it’s the same-“

“No!” a third mage scolded. “Don’t even think about it. You know who made the shield round the rift. She saved the entire village. Do NOT even contemplate comparing the Savior to that awful night.”

Varric allowed his feet to take him away from the hushed conversation. So there had been even more going on. If he tried to put that many things happening in such a short time in one of his stories everyone would call it implausible. But here it was real life. The poor girl must be having a hard time of things. He’d seen her enter the Herald’s cabin that morning, she was lucky that he had developed such an affection for her. His mind started spinning the love story developing before he could stop it. There wasn’t any indication that they felt that way about each other.

Varric suddenly heard a commotion near the gates of the village. He wandered towards the crowd that seemed to be forming. He found that a hasty gallows was being constructed, it was almost complete. 

“Did you hear,” a villager commented to him. “They are going to sentence Bergan.”

Varric shook his head. “No, I hadn’t heard that. Do you think he deserves it?”

The villager looked at him in shock. “You don’t know who it was he raped do you?”

Again, Varric shook his head. “I’ve actually been out on some errands just got back yesterday.”

“He raped the Savior!” the villager whispered. “Not a lot of people know that yet but my wife was the healer they sent to tend her. Said it was an awful business she did. He tore her up somethin fierce.”

Varric let his shock show. “It was the Savior?”

The villager nodded again. “There’s no way the Herald would let him live. I’m just glad that this hasn’t been dragged out for months. People might forget the horror of what he did if that was the case.”

Just then another commotion was heard and Varric saw the crowd part. Guard carried a rather pathetic looking man over to the make shift gallows. Max and the leadership of the Inquisition followed. He noticed that Savior was nowhere to be seen but that wasn’t really a surprise to him.

The villagers quieted as Max stepped forward to address the crowd. “I know most of you have heard by now that this man Phineas Bergan has been accused of rape. I would have you all know that he was caught in the act by Knight Captain Rylen of Starkhaven. His victim is the woman many of you now call the Savior of Haven.”

Max had to pause as this caused an outcry from the crowd. Varric shook his head. It was crude to out the victim, but the knowledge would ensure the crowd believed in the justness of the punishment, it was sad that the crowd might not view this the same if the victim had been an elven woman.

“I have spoken to the Lady Elle and she advised that I should consider if there was any chance of rehabilitating this man. If there was, she felt he deserved a chance to redeem himself. However, I cannot believe this man can be redeemed. He did not just happen across her and take advantage of a situation. No, this man actually purposefully drugged the man who was guarding the Lady so that she would not be protected. He planned this assault on an innocent woman. Such behavior is so vile that there can be no redemption.”

Max stepped back and the Commander stepped forward. “Phineas Bergan you have been found guilty of heinous crimes against the innocent. For these acts you are condemned to death by hanging. Have you anything to say for yourself before your sentence is carried out.”

Varric could tell that something was wrong with the man, was he drugged?

The man looked around confused for a moment before sneering at the Commander. “The bitch wanted it,” he hissed.

The crowd nearly surged forward in fury at those words. Fortunately, someone had stationed guards between the gallows and the crowd. A vicious look crossed the faces of both the Commander and Max. The Commander nodded and one of the guards knocked over the stool that supported the criminal. The crowd cheered as the man struggled through his last moments. 

Varric left the crowd to go find a drink. He never had understood the enjoyment some people got from public executions. Sure, he understood this crowd needing it, but it was still a bit much for him. He would need a drink, no several drinks, before he could face the day again.

Unfortunately, the drink was not in his immediate future. As he approached the tavern, he was suddenly confronted with the Nightingale.

“Varric, a word,” she said then turned and walked towards the Chantry. 

Varric was not so stupid as to not comply. He followed her down into one of the distant rooms in the lower floor of the Chantry.

“What can I do for you?” he asked with as much false cheer and nonchalance as he could muster.

“Tell me about Corypheus.”

Varric actually started to respond before he realized exactly what name she had spoken. “What can I tell you about Cory-…. Wait Corypheus?!”

Leliana nodded. “So, you do know about him.”

“Who told you about him?!” Why had that strange incident come up? Was someone going to accuse Hawk of blood magic again.

“I cannot reveal my source at this time but there is reason to suspect that he was involved in the explosion at the Conclave.”

Varric laughed. “No not possible that monster is dead and gone. I watched him die myself.”

Leliana eyed him carefully. “I was warned you would insist that was the case, but I have every reason to believe that he somehow is very much ‘alive’.”

Varric was lost for words, an unusual experience for him. “I don’t know what to say. He was a darkspawn, but he could carry on a conversation. It was weird to put it mildly, but I try not to think about it too much. He had been held captive since just after the First Blight.”

“Held captive by whom?”

“Like I told the Seeker the Gray Wardens.”

Leliana paused. “The Gray Wardens? What could they have hoped to gain with such a creature?”

Varric chuckled. “Well from what we found they originally hoped to use him as a tool against the Darkspawn. That was before they realized that he was able to control any warden that got close to him. I don’t know how he couldn’t be dead, but my guess is it had something to do with that.”

Leliana eyed Varric carefully for a moment. “It is not something many know but the reason that only a warden can kill an archdemon is because if anyone other than a warden delivers the killing blow the spirit of the archdemon will just jump to the closest tainted creature.”

Varric stared at her in disbelief waiting for the punchline. “Well shit!”

Leliana cocked her head waiting for additional information. 

“There was a warden with us when we killed Corypheus. We didn’t know!”

Leliana nodded her understanding. “So, it could be true.”

Varric shook his head and shrugged. “Yes, it could be. Shit what have we done?”

Leliana put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “You couldn’t have known. I shouldn’t know that secret Varric. Keep that in mind.”

Varric nodded. Leliana left. He stood in the room for several minutes trying to decide if he should warn Hawke. Maybe he would send a message to Aveline and see what she knew of things before he made any drastic moves. First though, he needed a drink. Several in fact.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait again. I haven't had time to even sit and proof the chapters I have as padding so I can post them. And I definitely haven't had time to write. I am slowly running out of extra chapters. Hopefully that will change after June. I'll try to get back to posting every weekend but no promises.


	54. CHAPTER 54 – POV Solas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long and sorry it's a short one. I'll try to get back on track but no promises.

Solas returned to his cabin. The closure of the rift had been interesting. The Herald had been able to close the rift without Elle bringing down her barrier, though she had lowered it after the rift was closed. When the rift had been closed the demons were exceptionally weakened and easy to take down with no injuries. The Herald had told him that they would be leaving for Val Royeaux the next morning while Elle went to the Hinterlands to contain any remaining rifts and perhaps bring additional peace to the area.

Solas cast a quick spell to remove the road dirt from his body then settled in to travel the Fade. He wanted to see if Elle’s work had changed things in the Fade. On initial inspection there was little changed. Though he noticed some spirits hovering near the edge of his awareness. 

Solas wandered the village. He found the space where Elle was clearly sleeping. Again, it was somehow not there. That fact made him very uncomfortable. He didn’t know how someone who came from a world without magic and without the Fade could manipulate it in ways he couldn’t. He might be able to if he was at his full strength but even though he had more control over the Fade than your average mage he was still weak.

Solas turned from the mystery and looked around the village. His attention was caught by the sound of voices conversing. He carefully walked towards the sound and found a human mage conversing with a spirit. When he got close the spirit suddenly pushed the human from the fade. The spirit stood up and faced him. Solas stopped short. He appeared to be looking at a young version of himself the smirk and the dreadlocks were almost flawless. 

The smirk spread and the spirit raised an eyebrow in question.

“Do you know whose face you wear?”

“I do.”

“Is this the face you present to the human you were conversing with?”

“It is.”

Solas reached out and grasped the spirit ready to destroy it. “You would reveal me!” he snarled.

The spirit laughed. “I am Cunning, Pride, not Stupidity. She would not know. She does not know to whom this face belongs.”

Solas did not let go of the spirit but let go of the energy he had been preparing to release into the spirit. “Why are you here? To whom were you speaking?”

“I am here because she is here. Her name is Evie. I am linked to her. She is a healer and together we are able to do more than apart.”

Solas reluctantly released the spirit. “You are most welcome here. There is a woman who can use your skills.”

The spirit laughed again. “I would guess that the woman you speak of is the woman Evie was speaking to me about. We will help her. She has much knowledge that we must incorporate first. Have you ever heard of neurochemicals?”

Solas shook his head. “I have not. Perhaps you should seek out Wisdom.”

Cunning nodded. “I may but for now I am satisfied with what we know. Are you satisfied with what you know?”

Solas glared at the spirit. “Hardly.”

The spirit chuckled. “Oh, the things you do not know that you do not know.”

“You taunt me at your own risk spirit.”

Cunning shrugged. “It is in my nature. Know that you have not discovered all the secrets left in this world. There are things you do not know, things that happened while you slept. Do not fall for the lie that you know all and can make decisions that affect all.”

A very wolf like growl escaped Solas. “You dare quote Mythal to me?!”

Cunning started walking away. “Her words are truth regardless of what happened to her.”

Solas stared at the spirit as it left him. His anger raged. A rage demon flitted close by at the familiar sensation. He swatted it and it was gone. He stormed through the Fade version of the village. The few beings that were in the area fled before him. He shifted to his wolf form and ran. He ran and ran until the night was past and it was time for him to wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Mythal quote is totally made up by me but sounded like something she would say.


	55. CHAPTER 55 – POV Elle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My second favorite giggle moment so far is in this chapter.

Elle got up early to see Max off. He gave her a hug nearly as tight and long as the one he gave his own sister. 

He looked at the two of them standing side by side. “Keep an eye on her!”

“Which of us are you talking to?” Evie asked.

Max laughed. “Both of you!”

Evie rolled her eyes and Elle barely contained a snicker.

“I think that the two of you together should keep the other safe,” he added. “I will worry for you both the entire time.”

Elle smiled at him reassuringly. “I’m sure we’ll be fine. And the sooner you get going the sooner you can get back and properly close the rest of the rifts.”

Max nodded and mounted his horse. Cassandra and Varric were already mounted. Elle noticed Solas giving the two of them a strange look, but he said nothing as he also mounted his horse and the four of them started off. 

The two women stood watching until the party was lost from sight. “Well I know we will be off soon as well,” Elle mentioned to Evie. “I’m supposed to go meet with the Advisors in a bit to get all my instructions. I don’t know if they expect us to leave today or tomorrow. So, you better make sure you have everything you need. Especially any potion supplies we might need.”

Evie nodded and Elle left her to make her way to the Chantry. 

When Elle reached the council room, she was amazed at what she saw. Set out over the table were a number of items that Elle would have called mundane. There were bags and clothing and jewelry but more interesting were the number of laptops and cell phones. She stared in complete shock unaware of anything else going on.

“So, you do recognize these things,” Leliana’s voice finally drew Elle’s attention from the table. 

“I do. Wait is that mine?!” Elle reached out and picked up her engagement ring. She slid it on her finger without thinking as she reached for her cell phone. 

“Can you tell us what these things are?” Josephine asked. “I take it that these items are from your world.”

Elle paused looking up from her phone. “I um yes they are from my world. It’s hard to explain but these smaller devices are called cell phones. And those larger ones are called laptops. Both can contain large amounts of information. The small ones can probably hold more information than most of the books we have in this village. Both had the ability in my world to connect to other computers that held pretty much all knowledge in the entire world.”

Cullen let out a small chuckle. “All knowledge? How’s that even possible?”

Elle looked at him shaking her head. “I don’t know if I could explain that in a way that would actually make any sense to you. Let’s see if I can get any of these things working.” 

Elle looked back to her phone. She pressed the power button but there was no response. “Yeah the battery is dead. We might be able to figure out a way to charge it someday but it’s useless right now. Maybe one of these other phones has power and isn’t password protected.”

Elle spent a little while going through the variety of phones before her. Most didn’t have power. A few did but they had passwords, so she turned them back off for now. Finally, she found one that didn’t have a password. 

“Finally,” she smiled as she started trying to find the files in the phone. She found some image files and discovered there was a Dragon Age folder. “Oh, wow looks like this person was a fan of----OH!”

“What?” Josephine asked as she looked over Elle’s shoulder. “OH my!”

Elle smirked at Josephine who was clearly blushing. Elle felt her cheeks warming as well. “It appears that this individual was a fan of yours, Commander.”

Cullen and Leliana both shifted so they could see the screen. The image was a fan art of Cullen fully nude. “Maker’s Breath!” Cullen gasped. “What kind of story was this you were reading?!”

Elle laughed as she closed the image and continued looking through the files on the phone. “This wasn’t part of the story Commander. There were a lot of people that liked to imagine possible differences to the stories ones that weren’t actually part of any of the official versions. A lot of people like to imagine they were in the story and what it would be like to romance different members of the Inquisition. I’m pretty sure there’s fan art of every member of the inquisition.”

There was a short awkward silence while Elle continued to flip through the pictures stored on the phone. “Where did all these come from?”

“It would seem that every rift has pulled someone from your world into ours,” Leliana supplied.

“All of them?!” Elle gasped. “What happened to all of them?”

“Unfortunately, it appears you are the only survivor we have found,” Josephine said softly. “The only reason you were saved was because you fell out right in front of Cullen and his men. You were severely injured by the demons. It seems all others have fallen to the demons.”

Elle sighed. So, she had simply been lucky to have survived. She surveyed the table and realized that she saw a child’s school bookbag and the fancy cane of an elderly rich individual. “So many people,” she whispered.

“Is there anything here that might help us?” Leliana asked.

Elle shrugged. “It’s possible some of the computers might have some useful stuff but their power won’t last. I don’t see any books my backpack should have at least had a paperback in it.”

“Those have been secured elsewhere,” Leliana offered. “They are written in a script that no one here understands.”

Elle nodded. “That’s not really a surprise since no one spoke my language. I could try to give you the basics of the language, but it would probably be a while before anyone could understand anything of note. But it might be worth having me go through what you have. I can see if there are any of the Dragon Age books or even just basic math and science books might come in handy.”

Josephine made a note on her clipboard. “We’ll make sure that you have a chance to look through the gathered materials tonight before you leave.”

“I would request you keep an eye out for other useful things as you travel,” Leliana stated.

Elle nodded thoughtfully then looked up at them with a start. “Wait you think there’s more to be found?”

Cullen stepped forward at this question. “These are only the things we have found close to haven and the things the Herald found in the Hinterlands. We believe you might find other items at every rift waiting to be closed.”

Elle looked at them sternly. “So, you expect me to gather these things and tell NO ONE what they are?” The advisors nodded.

“No! It’s already hard enough with Rylen I will not keep this from him anymore. You need to bring him in on this one. If he’s going to be the head of the troops while we travel, I need to at least be able to confide in him. What if we find weapons? My people have weapons that make what you have here look like pebbles thrown by toddlers. People could be killed if they aren’t handled correctly. He at least has to have an idea of what is going on.”

The advisors looked at each other thoughtfully. They seemed to have a silent conversation before Cullen finally turned to nod at her. “Very well. We were already planning on handing over general control of all troops in the Hinterlands to you two.”

“Control?” Elle gasped.

Josephine put a gentle hand on her arm. “It is our hope that with the knowledge you do have of the situation there you may be able to help bring peace to the area. The Herald is very upset that we have not stopped things between the mages and templars yet. While obviously your primary concern will be dealing with the rifts, we hope to have enough soldiers and scouts in the area that should an opportunity to bring the area under control arise that you can deal with it.”

Elle was suddenly distracted by the door opening and Rylen walking in. “You called for me?”

Cullen nodded to his second. “Indeed, Elle has asked that you be fully brought up to speed and we have agreed due to the nature of your upcoming mission.”


	56. CHAPTER 56 – POV Rylen

Rylen’s head was spinning. He had thought he’d been prepared for the secrets involving Lady Elle, but the truth was so far out there he just didn’t know what to make of it all. He had seen all the strange devices from her world. She insisted they were not magical and while he sensed no magical aura from them it still seemed wrong.

“Sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic,” she had said with a smirk that indicated there was something behind the comment that he didn’t understand. 

She had explained that it would be important for them to have a sufficiently large securable chest while they travelled to lock away things of import. She had shown them how the cell phones could create instant portraits, that took them all a bit by surprise. Even worse was when she had showed them the moving pictures with sound. Apparently, it was something like that where she had been learning the story of the Inquisition. 

Now he was sitting in a small secured room deep under the Chantry with her and Leliana. They were going through the books that had been kept separate from the other devices. Elle had brought one of the devices with her. She said it made music and she wanted to hear some songs from home while it still had power. 

“Ok,” she said when she had finished putting some sort of strange cords between the device and another device, she said made it so they could hear the music. “Let’s see what we have here. OH YES!!!!”

She didn’t look to either of them while she manipulated the device. Suddenly strange sounds started coming from the second device. Both he and Leliana glanced at each other uncomfortably. Elle’s eyes were closed as she started to sway. Suddenly a voice that sounded like a woman but strange started to ‘sing’. Elle had the largest smile on her face Rylen had ever seen as she started to bounce and gyrate oddly. 

Rylen turned to Leliana in concern. “Do you think she’s ok?” he whispered.

Leliana shrugged but watched as Elle started spinning and bouncing even more. Rylen reached out and while he sensed that she was having some sort of ‘reaction’ to the ‘music’ he didn’t sense any direct connection to the Fade and definitely didn’t feel anything demonic in nature. 

Eventually the music stopped, and Elle stopped moving. She was laughing and breathing heavily. She rested her hands on her knees as she pulled herself back together. When she looked up at the two of them the look of joy on her face was gone. “Oh, I um I’m sorry,” she whispered as she quickly stopped the device from doing anything else.

“Don’t be sorry,” Leliana said after a moment. “It was just unexpected.”

“I guess I probably should have looked for some different music than Kesha,” Elle offered. “But the thought of at least getting one more dance in was too much to ignore. I know that even if the battery lasts on this for a while it will eventually run out and it’s not like I can just listen to this kind of music anywhere.”

Leliana nodded. “Indeed. Please if there is other ‘music’ you would like to listen to while we have the time please continue. But hopefully we can look at these books as well.”

Elle smiled gratefully. “I’ll turn it down a little,” she said as she turned the ‘music’ back on. It was quieter this time. 

They all turned to the pile of about 30 books that had been found. Elle started doing some quick sorting. “Well these aren’t in my language, so they’ll be of minimal use.”

In a few minutes Elle had sorted the books into four piles. There was a pile of foreign books that were probably useless. There was a pile of fiction books in her language. There were a few books she was excited about, she said something about modern science. The last pile she seemed to be the most excited about even though there were only two books in it.

“These are books that show off my world,” she whispered as she started to page through the first book.

“Have you been to other worlds that you would need such a book?” Leliana asked in confusion.

Elle looked up with a smile and a small laugh. “No, this is my first experience in another world and unless you count going to our moon, where there weren’t any aliens, no one in my world has been to another as far as I know. No, our world was so large and had so many different places and cultures that there was no way for a person to really experience all our world had to offer. So, people would travel to different places that others might find different and they would document it with pictures and then they would publish a book. These are two of those books. Here see,” she said as she turned the book so they could both look.

There was a large image of what he could only guess was a city. He had no frame of reference to understand the size of the buildings, but they looked nothing like anything he had ever seen before. “How many people live in this city?” he asked, his voice betraying his awe.

Elle looked at the book thoughtfully for a moment. “Hmm it doesn’t say but this is New York City, it’s one of the biggest cities on the planet and I’m sure there’s a couple of million people that live there.”

“Million?” Rylen gasped.

Elle nodded. “Yup I’ve never been there myself, but I did go to Tokyo once and that was comparable. The city was so big and so foreign I almost cried I was so afraid.” She paused as she looked up at them, catching their looks of amazement. “What?”

“How many people lived in the city you lived in?” Rylen asked.

Elle paused. “Hmm I don’t remember the last time I looked that up was a few years back the group of cities that made up the area was over 500,000. That’s really actually pretty small for a ‘capitol’ city.”

“Is any city in Thedas that large?” Rylen looked to Leliana.

“Val Royaux is close and I’m sure there are some cities in Tevinter that would be close to that number if slaves were counted.”

Rylen turned to look at Elle, seeing her in a new light. “This world must be so strange to you.”

Elle smiled at him brightly. “People like you help make it easier to adjust.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously can't ever not dance when this comes on.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=edP0L6LQzZE


End file.
